Falling down prélude : Un ciel sans étoile
by Ficpower
Summary: Alors qu'ils voguent sur Grandline, les pirates du Heart arrivent sur une île étrange gouvernée par la Marine. Ils y rencontrent deux étranges jeunes femmes qui vont leur proposer un marché. En échange de leur liberté, Trafalgar Law et son équipage vont devoir les aider à retrouver les fragments de la mémoire d'Yvrise.
1. Chapter 1 : Piégés par la Marine

**Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur, l'histoire en revanche est de moi**

Par ce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous si ça vous plait ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Piégés par la Marine**

Law regarda l'île se rapprocher au travers du périscope. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que l'équipage du Heart n'avait pas vu la terre ferme et il devait bien admettre qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin poser un pied sur une surface stable. Comme quoi, même les pirates pouvaient avoir besoin de quitter les remous de l'océan de temps en temps.

D'un geste lent, le capitaine se tourna vers les membres de son équipage, un peu trop énervés à son goût. Bépo, l'étrange ours polaire vêtu de orange ne cessait de courir le long des couloirs, tandis que Shachi et Penguin, deux jeunes hommes que l'on ne différenciait qu'à l'aide des cheveux roux du premier et de leur nom écrit sur leur casquette, exprimaient à grands bruits leur envie de gagner le bar le plus proche. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose de toute façon.

Il préféra donc se diriger vers sa cabine, alors que le sous-marin d'un jaune criard qui lui servait de navire amorçait un mouvement pour remonter entièrement à la surface. Il attrapa le pull noir à manche longue, frappé de son emblème, qui se trouvait sur son bureau, le passant par-dessus son torse fin et musclé. Par ce geste, il dissimula la totalité des tatouages qui ornait son torse et ses bras, ne laissant plus voir que les lettres D.E.A.T.H sur chacune des phalanges de ses deux mains. Il plaça sur ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés l'étrange casquette de fourrure blanche ornée de tâches, identiques à celle présentes sur son pantalon, attrapa son long sabre qu'il posa sur son épaule et rejoignit les membres de son équipage sur le pont du navire.

Tandis que ses hommes courraient au bastingage, il commença à observer son environnement. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que des bateaux pirates aux côtés de quelques embarcations marchandes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela ne correspondait pas aux informations qu'il avait pu rassembler durant leur traversée. Il allait falloir qu'ils soient vigilants. En effet, sa tête était désormais mise à prix pour plus de quatre-cent million de berrys et son Joly Roger s'en trouvait donc connu dans tout Grandline. Or, chacun de ses hommes arborait une tenue, blanche pour la majorité, portant ce symbole. Et … il en était de même pour lui. En cas de problème, ils n'en seraient donc que plus facilement identifiables.

Hey cap'taine, tu viens !, hurla Bepo.

J'arrive...

Tout à sa réflexion, il n'avait pas remarqué que le sous-marin venait enfin de s'arrêter et qu'une partie de son équipage avait déjà débarqué, sans ordre ni même discrétion. Le jeune homme se tourna vers ceux restés à bord, leur donnant quelques instructions avant de rejoindre ses trois compagnons, partis en tête. Le quatuor ainsi formé pu s'enfoncer dans les rues colorées d'une ville animée. Tout autour d'eux, des étals de toutes sortent envahissaient les rues, à grand renfort de cris et d'odeurs diverses. Etrange pour une île ne semblant accueillir que des pirates.

Sans un mot, ils se fondirent dans une foule compacte, ne jetant qu'un bref regard aux larges choix de poissons, de fruits et autres marchandises qui les entouraient. Law eut un sourire. Toute cette agitation faisait leur affaire. Il serait en effet bien plus facile pour eux de se dissimuler

Ils poursuivirent lentement leur route jusqu'à ce qu'un bar ne se présente à leur vue. Penguin et Shachi n'attendirent pas davantage pour se ruer à l'intérieur, malgré les remontrances de leur capitaine. Ils n'en manquaient pas une ces deux-là ! Arriveraient-ils un jour à comprendre qu'en tant que pirate, un minimum de prudence était requise lorsque l'on arrivait sur un territoire inconnu ? Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave, car il avait lui-même l'intention d'entrer dans ce bar de toute façon. Il avait besoin d'informations et il savait que ce genre d'endroit était idéal pour cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bepo, resté à ses côtés. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à l'ours de le suivre entrant dans le bâtiment, remplit de pirates en tout genre. Il en connaissait d'ailleurs certains. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina de nouveau sur son visage. Tous ces minables forbans n'étaient pas vraiment de taille contre lui, il le savait. Il pourrait donc facilement quitter les lieux si certains d'entre eux se décidaient à lui chercher des noises.

Le jeune homme s'installa au comptoir, commandant un verre de rhum que le barman lui servit rapidement. Il fut surpris de constater que l'homme n'éprouvait aucune peur en le voyant. Peut-être ne savait-il pas qui il était ? Un regard en coin sur le reste de la salle, lui fit dire que c'était autre chose. Rares, en effet, étaient les hommes qui acceptaient facilement un tel rassemblement de hors la loi. Cette île lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Dit moi barman, commença-t-il avec calme tandis que ses hommes se chamaillaient pour une bouteille. Vous semblez accueillir beaucoup de pirates ici. Ce n'est pas trop dur à gérer ?

Oh non ça va, répondit le gros individu barbu en essuyant un verre. Vous savez, tant qu'ils payent leurs consommations, je me fiche du genre de personne qui fréquente mon établissement.

Je vois, mais...avec un tel rassemblement de bandits, la vie doit être plutôt mouvementée. J'imagine que la Marine doit venir vous aider de temps en temps. A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle ne vous ait complètement laissé tomber.

Law porta lentement son verre à ses lèvres avant d'en boire une longue gorgée, dardant sur l'homme son regard gris et froid. Il détailla un instant l'individu qui lui faisait face. Gros, le visage rougeau sous une épaisse barbe noire, il suait à grosses gouttes, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur. Le capitaine du Heart eut un sourire. Non. La Marine, système judiciaire de ce monde, ne les avait pas abandonnés. Bien au contraire, il pensait même que cette dernière ne se trouvait pas aussi loin que ce que l'on semblait vouloir leur faire croire.

Elle est sur cette île n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il après un instant.

De quoi vous parlez ? répondit le tenant du bar avec un léger sourire, qui tentait de dissimuler sa gêne.

Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme, qui attend d'arriver sur une île pour en découvrir ses mystères. Il est dit que cette île est placée sous la juridiction de la Marine depuis que le seigneur des lieux à signer une clause spéciale avec le gouvernement. Vous comprendrez donc que voir tant de pirates et pas un seul soldat vienne à m'interroger.

Ce fut le cas, répondit le responsable des lieux, en détournant le regard. Mais à la mort de Barbe Blanche, le système gouvernemental présent ici s'en est trouvé affaiblis. Et, finalement, c'est l'empereur Kaidô qui a repris cette île. Il a tendance à laisser les autre pirates s'y établir. Vous vous doutez donc bien que la Marine ne se risquerait pas à venir ici. Et puis réfléchissez, nous ne pourrions pas cacher de tels navires de guerre, à moins d'avoir des canaux passants …

Il se tut mais bien trop tard. Law eut un sourire mauvais. Quel idiot ! Mais cela faisait bien l'affaire du jeune pirate. Il avait désormais la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait depuis le début.

D'une traite il termina son verre. Attrapa son sabre qu'il reposa sur son épaule tout en lançant quelques pièces au barman immobile, avant de rejoindre les membres de son équipage. Ces derniers s'étaient disposés autourd'une table ronde au fond de la salle..

Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, lança-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Bougez-vous, on s'en va !

Oh déjà cap'taine, râla l'un d'entre eux en replaçant ses lunettes noires sur son nez, repoussant pour cela une masse de cheveux roux. On vient juste de commencer.

C'est vrai cap'taine, on en est qu'à notre sixième bouteilles.

Vous boirez un autre jour, répliqua Law en tournant les talons. On a mieux à faire. Une base de la Marine se trouve sur cette île, dissimulée sous terre semble-t-il. Il vaut mieux pour nous que nous ne trainions pas dans le coin. Retournons au bateau pour le moment, nous aviserons plus tard.

L'ours polaire se leva d'un bond attrapant ses deux compagnons par le bras. Mais le petit groupe ne put rejoindre la porte. En effet, un homme de petite taille coiffé d'une coupe affro venait de faire son entrée, visiblement terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

La Marine est sur l'île ! hurla-t-il. Elle poursuit une fille en ce moment même. Elle vient vers nous.

Un mouvement de panique balaya la salle qui se vida avec une étonnante rapidité, ne laissant bientôt que Law et ses compagnons. Le jeune capitaine fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre ignorant les réactions hystériques de Shachi, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il eut un soupir. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené avec lui celui-là ? Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser sur le bateau. Ceci dit, il ne s'était pas imaginé voir surgir la justice aussi rapidement. Il les avait peut-être sous-estimé cette fois.

Un bruit de balles retentit dans les rues désormais désertes. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du pirate. Les rues s'étaient vidées à une telle vitesse, prouvant pas ce fait que ces interventions de la Marine étaient courantes. Une base était donc bel et bien présente quelque part ici.

Le capitaine fit signe à ses compagnons de se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une imposante bâtisse. Penguin en profita également pour bâillonner Shachi. Son capitaine n'avait visiblement pas envie de se battre pour le moment, il valait donc mieux qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer par les beuglements du jeune homme.

Ils attendirent ainsi un bref instant, immobiles et silencieux avant qu'une jeune femme ne passe devant eux. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir surmonté par des bottes d'une couleur identique, elle portait une large faux à double lame dans le dos. De long cheveux châtains, remontés en queue de cheval, descendait le long de l'étrange boléro à manche mi- longues qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Son ventre nu, laissait voir un tatouage sombre sur son flanc gauche remontant sous ses vêtements. Un nombre impressionnant de boucles ornaient ses oreilles, tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux se rabattait au-dessus de l'un de ses yeux jaunes.

La jeune femme poursuivit sa course, sans prêter la moindre attention aux pirates toujours dissimulés dans l'ombre. Elle fut cependant rapidement contrainte de s'arrêter. En effet, contournant le pâté de maison devant lequel elle arrivait un groupe de Marine, lui barrait désormais le chemin. Elle tenta bien de faire demi-tour mais le groupe qui la poursuivait lui barrait désormais toute retraite. Elle serra légèrement la mâchoire, tandis qu'un homme de grande taille portant une cape, frappé du mot justice, s'avança dans sa direction.

On a assez perdu de temps avec toi, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. Des pirates dont la tête est mise à prix sont arrivés ici. Suis-nous maintenant !

Malheureusement, je crains ne pas être en mesure d'obéir à votre ordre, répondit-elle avec étonnamment de calme. Ne m'en voulez pas.

Elle tendit son bras droit qui se recouvrit de son fluide. D'un geste rapide elle abattit violemment son poing sur le sol qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact, faisant basculeur quelques soldats et reculer les autres. Le capitaine de la marine dégaina alors son sabre s'élançant sur son adversaire.

La jeune femme effectua une série de sauts périlleux, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le bâtiment le plus proche. Elle attrapa alors la faux qui se trouvait dans son dos, bloquant l'arme du marine avec le manche. Elle le repoussa d'une poussée lui ouvrant alors le torse avec sa lame, le laissant s'effondrer à ses pieds. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans les rangs de la justice, ce qui lui tira un sourire

Désolé les gars, lança-t-elle alors. J'aurais beaucoup aimé continuer à jouer avec vous mais, j'ai plus important à faire. A la revoyure !

Elle posa une main sur le mur derrière elle. Les ombres du bâtiment se rassemblèrent alors et elle disparut dans les ténèbres.

Law regarda la scène en silence. Il attendit patiemment que tous les soldats aient quitté la petite place, les laissant partir à la recherche de cette fille ou regagner leur base pour soigner leurs blessés, avant de sortir de l'obscurité. Un regard vers le ciel, lui indiqua qu'il ferait bientôt nuit. Ils avaient perdu suffisamment de temps ici. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent le bateau au plus vite et qu'ils quittent le port.

Waouh ! s'exclama Shachi avec sa discrétion habituelle. J'en ai encore des sueurs froides, c'était carrément flippant ! En tout cas, j'ai bien cru que la Marine allait nous trouver.

Ne parle pas si fort voyons, beugla Bepo avec encore plus de force tant il semblait paniqué. Les soldats vont nous entendre sinon.

Taisez-vous tous les deux, coupa Penguin. Vous faîtes tous trop de bruit.

N'empêche, reprit Shachi en l'ignorant royalement. Je me demande quel fruit cette nana à bien pu avaler pour pouvoir faire ça. C'était vraiment bizarre, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la marine.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un fruit du démon, intervint Law en s'enfonçant dans les rues désertes. Maintenant taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

Sentant que leur capitaine n'était pas vraiment disposé à leur parler davantage, les trois compagnons ne posèrent aucune autre question concernant le pouvoir dont ils avaient été les témoins. Ils avancèrent ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau problème ne vienne à leur rencontre. En effet, à l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir le port se trouvait à présent un épais mur de pierre. Law s'avança vers celui-ci, perplexe. L'obstacle semblait se poursuivre tant à leur droite qu'à leur gauche, entourant toute l'île. Ils étaient piégés.

Reculez.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il lança à ses compagnons, qui ne se firent pas prier. Law tendit alors une main devant lui, prononçant le mot "room". Un étrange voile bleuté les entoura, recouvrant une partie de l'étrange mur qui leur faisait face. Il dégaina alors son sabre, lançant le fourreau à Bepo. D'un geste large il abattit sa lame, tentant par ce geste de trancher l'obstacle. Mais sans succès.

Une lueur d'étonnement brilla sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Il avait mangé le fruit du Bistouri, si bien qu'il pouvait, normalement, contrôler tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa « room ». Comment un objet avait-il donc pu résister à son pouvoir ? Il retenta sa chance une seconde puis une troisième fois mais, ne rencontrant pas plus de résultat, il finit par laisser tomber. Rengainant son arme il s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'étrange mur, posant une main sur sa surface lisse et froide. Il la retira bien vite.

Du granit marin, marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est étrange, il m'a l'air différent de d'habitude. On dirait qu'il est plus puissant. C'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes capacités.

Il leva la tête s'apercevant que les étoiles au dessus de sa tête n'était en réalité qu'une simple peinture sur un plafond. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le soleil s'était couché si vite. Il venait d'être enfermé sur cette île.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La Marine comptait-elle vraiment le capturer aussi facilement ? Elle rêvait. Même si le Granit marin annulait tous les pouvoir des détenteurs de fruit du démon, il trouverait une solution pour sortir d'ici. Pour être honnête, il envisageait même de trouver son salut dans la base que comptait cette île. Mais, pour cela, il lui faudrait un plan.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Bien plus qu'un bruit c'était une sensation qu'il venait d'éprouver. Dit autrement, son fluide perceptif venait de sentir la présence de quelqu'un non loin d'eux.

Qui est là ? lança t'il à la rue déserte. Montre-toi !

Waouh, lui répondit une voix enthousiaste. Tu es très fort. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent sentir ma présence et ce, même en possession du fluide.

Une ombre sauta sur le sol, laissant apparaître une jeune femme devant eux. D'un âge avoisinant les vingt-cinq ans, elle portait une robe blanche à col mao lui descendant aux genoux et parsemé de dragons colorés. Ces cheveux, d'un noir d'encre, étaient rassemblés sur le dessus de sa tête en deux chignons serrés, maintenus par de larges fleurs immaculées. Sa tenue lui donnait un air enfantin, brisé par deux yeux verts aux pupilles verticales. La nouvelle venue s'avança vers le capitaine des pirates du Heart, ignorant royalement le reste de son équipage.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Law d'une voix froide.

Vous avez été piégés, remarqua-t-elle en réponse. Vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Si ce n'est de vous faire capturer et de partir à bord d'un navire de guerre bien sûr. Malheureusement, votre destination risque fort d'être la prison d'Impel down.

Tu fais partie de la Marine ?

Non, je suis juste venue vous faire une proposition. Une amie à moi vous a aperçu alors qu'elle fuyait les soldats. Elle m'a dit que tu possédais une prime intéressante sur ta tête. Tu dois donc être fort.

Et alors ? Tu es chasseur de prime ? Tu souhaites me vendre à la Marine en échange de votre liberté ?

Pas le moins d'un monde, repris la jeune femme avec son sourire angélique. En revanche ta force comme ton pouvoir nous serait très utile. En bref, nous avons besoin de toi. Et en échange d'un petit service mon amie peut vous permettre de quitter définitivement cette île, avant que d'autres problèmes ne vous tombent dessus. Viens avec moi.

Elle tendit la main en direction du jeune homme, qui se contenta de la regarder avec un haussement de sourcil. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de lui répondre, son équipage s'étant placé entre eux.

Le cap'taine n'a aucune raison de venir t'aider ! Et je t'interdis de lui donner des ordres !

L'exclamation de Shachi sembla l'étonner légèrement, mais un nouveau sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Elle ne les avait même pas vu ces trois-là. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut cet étrange ours parlant qui la toisait en bombant le torse. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon celui-là. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours aimé les boules de poils. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle se jeta, littéralement, sur lui posant sa joue contre son pelage doux et chaud.

Law la regarda faire en silence, tandis que Shachi tentait de ramener l'attention de la jeune femme à lui. Le capitaine des pirates du Heart était surpris, cette fille lui tournait le dos. En l'état actuel des choses il lui serait véritablement facile de la découper en morceaux. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

D'une certaine façon, il se disait que cette femme était peut-être sa meilleure chance de fuir cette île. Et puis, il y avait cette drôle de marque en forme de cercle qu'il voyait à la base de son cou. Il avait déjà vu cela par le passé, bien qu'il ne sache plus où. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

J'accepte de te suivre, annonça-t-il lentement attirant l'attention de la jeune fille qui en lâcha Bepo. Mais avant cela j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton nom.

Je m'appelle Yvrise, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis originaire d'une toute petite île de west blue. J'aime les animaux pleins de poils doux et je déteste les épinards. Je suis du groupe sanguin F positif et du signe astrologique du sagitaire. Je suis née l'année du rat.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Même Shachi était surpris par une telle bêtise, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Law, lui, sourit de plus belle. Il ne savait pas quel était le caractère de l'autre fille mais celle-là avait l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Il ne devrait donc pas avoir trop de mal à l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. La suite des évènements promettait d'être intéressante.


	2. Chapter 2 : Alliance

**Salut salut, voilà mon chapitre deux avec un peu de retard. En effet, je souhaite essayer de les mettre en ligne tous les mardis. Bon du coup c'est raté pour celui-là :p**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Alliance**

Law et ses compagnons suivirent la jeune fille le long des ruelles sombres de cette ville, désormais désertes. Bien qu'ils furent, plus d'une fois, contraints de s'arrêter pour éviter d'être repérés par la Marine, ils arrivèrent bien vite au-devant d'une porte de bois, enfoncée dans le sol. Phénomène pour le moins curieux, vous en conviendrez. C'est d'ailleurs la remarque que voulu faire Shachi, mais leur guide lui fit signe de garder le silence.

Elle frappa à trois reprises sur la surface lisse avant que le bruit caractéristique du coulissement d'un loquet ne se fasse entendre. Yvrise tira alors le battant à elle, commençant à descendre une volée de marches. Law la regarda disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'île, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Après tout, si tout cela était un piège, il serait en mesure de se défendre.

Leur avancée se poursuivit ainsi un long moment, dans un silence pesant. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent rai de lumière ne vienne éclairer le couloir. Ils débouchèrent ainsi dans une vaste salle circulaire emplie de pirates et de hors la loi de toutes sortes, buvant et mangeant à grands bruits.

\- Où est ce que tu nous as amené ? demanda Law.

\- Dans les sous-sol de cette île, lui répondit Yvrise. C'est ici que ceux qui sont piégés par le dôme se réfugient. La Marine n'a pas encore découvert cet endroit, du coup nous y sommes à l'abris. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas que l'on puisse se cacher aussi près d'eux.

\- Parce que nous sommes proches de la base navale ? s'étrangla Shachi.

Bien sûr, nous sommes juste au-dessus. En fait cette cache était, par le passé, une mine qui fut abandonnée, car jugée trop dangereuse par les autorités. Le temps a passé et, le jour où ce dôme gigantesque fut construit, un pirate utilisa un pouvoir du démon pour façonner cette endroit. Je ne sais pas trop comment il s'y est pris, mais on dit que...

\- Yvrise ! Tu parles trop...

La voix, résonnant dans leur dos, les fit se retourner. Assise derrière une table proche, se tenait la jeune fille qu'ils avaient aperçu un peu plus tôt.

Law la regarda un court instant, s'apercevant qu'une étrange sphère, identique à celle qu'Yvrise portait sur la nuque, apparaissait sur son poignet. Et ce même si le plus voyant chez elle restait le tatouage qu'elle portait sur le flanc. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce serait donc avec elle qu'il fallait qu'il négocie. Cela lui convenait. Bien qu'il espérait qu'elle fut un peu moins simplette que la première.

Il s'avança donc vers la jeune fille aux yeux jaunes, tirant la chaise pour s'y asseoir sans attendre la moindre invitation pour cela. Une lueur d'étonnement brilla dans le regard de sa future interlocutrice avant qu'un sourire sombre n'étire ses lèvres. Elle avait été surprise par une attitude aussi décontractée. La conversation qui s'annonçait risquait fort d'être des plus intéressantes.

Bepo, Shachi et Penguin se placèrent autour de leur capitaine tandis qu'Yvrise s'asseyait aux côtés de son ami. Tout le monde était réuni il était temps pour eux de commencer.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais une proposition à me faire, annonça Law sans plus de cérémonie.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit son interlocutrice. Je peux te faire sortir d'ici, malgré le dôme en granit marin.

\- Intéressant, reprit le capitaine avec un demi-sourire. Mais dans le fond est-ce véritablement nécessaire ? Tous ces hommes autour de nous, n'attendent-ils pas également la levée de ce dôme ? La Marine ne pourra certainement pas le garder en place éternellement. Nous n'avons finalement qu'à attendre qu'il disparaisse pour filer.

La jeune fille le toisa un instant d'un regard sombre avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Elle posa son coude sur la table rapprochant son visage du forban qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu as beau être un pirate, reprit-elle lentement. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne laisseront jamais filer un homme dont la tête est mise à prix pour plus de quatre-cent millions de Berrys.

\- Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à notre capitaine, s'offusqua Shachi en se redressant. Je ne te laisserai …

La suite fut parfaitement inaudible, car à sa voix se mêlèrent celles de Penguin et de Shachi. Leur réaction ne parvint à tirer qu'un léger haussement de sourcils à celle qui leur faisait face. Ils étaient d'un puéril ! Elle en venait à se demander s'ils étaient véritablement des pirates. Ceci étant dit, en y réfléchissant, cela mettait leurs deux camps sur un pied d'égalité. Ils avaient chacun leur boulet. En fait elle était même favorisée puisqu'elle n'en avait qu'un là où il en avait trois.

Law soupira et tendit une main en direction de son équipage, leur intimant le silence. Il se maudissait encore de les avoir emmenés avec lui, regrettant de ne pas les avoir laissés sur le bateau. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être idiots parfois !

\- C'est une possibilité en effet, finit-il par reprendre avec son calme habituel. Mais il semble surtout que la vraie raison soit que cette île cache un autre problème.

\- En effet, lui répondit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège. La base G-3, qui stationne ici, est spécialisée dans la capture raison pour laquelle ont été mis en place ces infrastructures anti fruit du démon. En dehors de ça, elle est assez faible. Cependant, elle a dans sa manche un atout majeur puisqu'à l'inverse des autres bases elle n'est pas dirigée par un Vice-amiral.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un atout, coupa Shachi.

\- Sûrement parce que la direction de la base G3 a été donnée à l'amiral Kizaru en personne, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire sinistre.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, bientôt rompu par les cris de panique de Bepo. Celui-ci venait d'attraper le bras de son capitaine baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme eu un léger soupir. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles...

Il jeta un regard en coin à son interlocutrice, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle avait bien compris à quoi s'en tenir avec les membres de son équipage et jouait avec eux. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche c'était qu'il avait du mal à lire en elle. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Et, surtout, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle leur disait était vrai ou non.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Yvrise. Il l'avait presque oublié celle-là. Pourtant il tenait peut-être là un moyen discerner le vrai du faux. En effet, la jeune femme triturait ses mains avec anxiété. Il semblait donc qu'un amiral puisse véritablement arriver jusqu'à eux, dans un futur proche. Il eut un sourire. Son camp n'était pas le seul à comporter ses boulets.

\- Si Kizaru est ici, alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore montré ? demanda Law en retournant son attention sur la femme aux yeux jaunes.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit qu'il était sur cette île, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Il est évident qu'un homme avec autant de responsabilités ne pourrait pas stationner ici en permanence. Si bien qu'en temps normal, moins de cinquante pourcent des pirates coincés sur cette ici sont réellement arrêtés. En revanche, ce que je dis c'est que nous ne sommes pas très loin de Redline et qu'en cas de besoin, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour le voir débarquer.

\- Donc ce barrage n'est pas permanent ?

\- Non en effet. Pour des pirates normaux il reste en moyenne une semaine. Après cela dépend beaucoup des hors-la-loi qui sont piégés. Si ceux-ci sont d'un plus haut niveau, alors le dôme reste en place jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capturés. Enfin, si c'est nécessaire, un amiral arrive. Cela nous amène à notre problème actuel. Avec la prime qu'il y a sur ta tête, il est évident que ta présence a déjà été signalée au quartier général. Je pense donc que nous avons moins de douze heures avant de voir Kizaru débarquer sur cette île.

Le capitaine du Heart croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il réfléchissait. L'attitude d'Yvrise lui laissait penser que son interlocutrice disait vrai. La situation n'était donc pas très reluisante. En effet, il avait de nombreux projets à mener et ne pouvait donc pas se laisser capturer maintenant. Ajoutons à cela qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Il reporta son attention sur la magicienne aux yeux jaunes. Son visage ne lui disait rien, il semblait donc qu'elle ne soit pas recherchée par la Marine, bien que cette dernière la poursuivait plus tôt. Il eut un soupir. L'une de ses ambitions étaient de devenir l'un des sept grands corsaires, ces pirates assermentés par le gouvernement. Il se disait que cela lui permettrait d'avoir la paix, le temps de mettre en place ses prochaines exactions. Mais pour le devenir, encore fallait-il faire quelque chose pour attirer l'attention de la justice mondiale. Malheureusement, il semblait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas livrer cette fille à l'amiral pour sauver sa tête et gagner ce titre. Il allait donc falloir qu'il négocie avec elle.

Le jeune homme planta donc son regard dans les yeux jaunes de son interlocutrice. Elle semblait sa meilleure chance de quitter les lieux. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser diriger l'échange pour autant.

\- Je vois, commença-t-il lentement. Je reconnais que la situation n'est guère reluisante pour un pirate tel que moi. En revanche, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce qu'un élément du gouvernement mondial a à gagner en laissant mon équipage s'enfuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Les marques que cette fille a dans le cou et toi au poignet, je les avais déjà vu. Maintenant je sais où. Vous êtes toutes les deux des mages, par conséquent vous avez passé un pacte avec les cinq doyens, dirigeant de la Marine et la noblesse mondiale. Vous devriez donc être contre nous. Pourtant, non seulement vous souhaitez négocier avec nous mais, en plus, tu étais poursuivie par la Marine un peu plus tôt. C'est étrange tu en conviendras.

Law ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler sa satisfaction en voyant le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir. Il venait de reprendre l'avantage dans cette conversation. Il était en effet important pour lui de montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe et, que lui aussi connaissait les rouages de ce monde.

\- Ce n'est plus d'actualité, lança soudainement Yvrise avec un sourire. L'accord qui nous unissait a été rompu et, par conséquent, nos agissements ne sont plus couverts par la Marine. Et ce, bien qu'il arrive que nous recevions des ordres du gouvernement. Le système des mages s'est donc dissout, si bien que maintenant certains d'entre nous sont même devenus pirates. Et tout cela à cause de...

\- Yvrise! Tais-toi, tu parles trop...et ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes s'était crispé. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de révéler quoi que ce soit au pirate qui lui faisait face. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était utiliser son pouvoir et quitter cet endroit.

Elle préféra donc en revenir au sujet initial. Law eut un nouveau sourire. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu en apprendre davantage sur tout ceci.

\- La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir n'a aucun rapport avec la justice, reprit la jeune femme. Si c'est à toi que je propose un marché et non à d'autres c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin du fruit du bistouri. Ton pouvoir est le seul qui peut nous permettre de récupérer un objet caché sur cette île.

\- Un vol hein ? Tu me prends pour un vulgaire brigand ?

\- Ne vient pas me faire croire que c'est contre tes principes, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sinistre sourire. Tu te la joues mais tu restes un pirate. Quant à nous, nous avons vraiment besoin de récupérer cette chose dont je te parle, raison pour laquelle nous sommes restées sur cette île alors que nous aurions déjà pu filer. Voilà donc le marché que je te propose. Tu récupères cet objet et en contrepartie je vous fais sortir. Tu l'as constaté toi-même, nous n'avons pas mangé de fruit du démon, par conséquent le granit marin ne nous fait rien.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il détestait recevoir des ordres. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler pour autant. En effet, lors de la conversation Yvrise avait eu une réaction étrange en entendant son amie. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Un mensonge se cachait dans ce qui avait été dit. Ceci étant, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'il n'avait, de toute manière aucune confiance en elles.

D'un geste lent, il se redressa, posant son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Ce qui était étrange vu le nombre de pirates qui s'y trouvait. Après un temps qui parut interminable, il reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas énormément de choix, surtout si un amiral doit effectivement arriver dans une poignée d'heures. Je vais donc accepter ta proposition, moyennant toutefois quelques conditions. Car si je comprends bien la situation, nous ne pouvons pas quitter les lieux sans vous, certes, mais vous … vous ne pouvez pas réussir sans nous.

Ce fut au tour de son interlocutrice de se redresser, posant son menton sur son point, son regard sombre pointé sur le capitaine du Heart. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Si ce type ne venait pas les aider il se mettait dans une impasse, mais il bloquait également toutes leurs actions à elles.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que l'objet que vous cherchez se trouve quelque part dans les tréfonds de cette île. Sauf que si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai, alors c'est aussi là-bas que se trouve le gros des troupes de la base G-3. Je veux donc que vous effectuiez une diversion, qui va me permettre de réduire mes difficultés à circuler dans ces souterrains. Et, ensuite, je veux être certain que vous ne me trahirez pas une fois que vous aurez obtenu ce que vous cherchez.

\- Et donc ? questionna la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme garantie.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un pacte spécial, effectué par les mages et qui ne peut être rompu, répondit Law en dardant sur elle son regard froid. C'est donc ça que je veux.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris … avant d'éclater de rire. Elle était étonnée qu'un simple pirate puisse connaitre cette action propre aux gens comme elle. Finalement, l'homme qui lui faisait face méritait peut-être sa réputation. En tout cas, il était plus intelligent que la majorité des hors-la-loi avec qui elle avait dû traiter. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas le berner facilement celui-là.

D'un geste lent, elle tendit une main en direction d'Yvrise qui lui donna l'un de ses poignards. Elle retira alors l'une de ses mitaines, s'entaillant profondément la paume. Sans broncher, elle déposa une série de gouttes de sang sur la marque qu'elle portait au poignet, dessinant par-dessus un étrange symbole, fait d'arabesque et de formes circulaires. Il y eut une légère lumière et la jeune femme se renfonça dans son siège toisant le pirate avec un sourire.

\- Le contrat qui nous lie est désormais scellé, annonça-t-elle. A partir de maintenant, je ne serais libérée de mes obligations qu'au moment où tu m'auras rapporté ce que je t'ai demandé et, que je vous aurai fait quitter les lieux.

Elle plaqua sa paume contre le symbole ensanglanté, déclenchant un nouveau flash. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, tous purent s'apercevoir que sa plaie s'était refermée et que le sceau qu'elle avait dessiné ressemblait à présent à un tatouage, d'un noir d'encre.

La jeune femme remit sa mitaine, avant de faire de nouveau face à ses interlocuteurs. Elle darda sur la capitaine un regard profond.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Je pense en effet, répondit celui-ci avec un nouveau sourire. A présent remuons-nous. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Kizaru débarquer ici et encore moins de l'affronter.

Le jeune homme se leva, gagnant la porte en entraînant son équipage dans son sillage. Mais juste avant de quitter la pièce il se tourna vers les deux magiciennes qui, elles, n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense. Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, lança-t-il à la femme au yeux jaunes.

\- Nightmare, répondit-elle d'une voix plate. Nightmare Marianne.

\- Et bien, Nightmare, je vous attends sur la grande place. Ne traînez pas !

Law quitta la pièce, laissant ses interlocutrices derrière lui. L'interpellée se leva dans « tcht » sonore. Ce pirate s'y croyait beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais bon, elle avait besoin de lui. Rien ne l'empêcherait de se débarrasser de cet équipage une fois le pacte honoré. Elle aurait tout le temps de voir cela quand elle aurait récupéré l'objets qu'elles étaient venues chercher. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que cette bande de blancs-becs ne parviendrait même pas à fuit Kizaru. Enfin, de toute façon ce n'était pas important.

Marianne fit signe à Yvrise de la suivre et le duo slaloma entre les tables pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de l'étrange passage souterrain. Elles avaient encore des choses à régler avant de rejoindre l'équipage pirate. Des choses, qui devraient leur permettre de ne pas être arrêtées, que ce soit par la Marine ou par une autre organisation.


	3. Chapter 3 : La sphère

**Chapitre 3: La sphère**

Appuyé contre un mur, Law attendait que ses nouvelles alliées se présentent devant lui. Depuis son arrivée devant la vaste place principale de la ville, aucun soldat n'était apparu devant lui. Il soupira. Cela ne l'arrangeait nullement, car s'ils n'étaient plus dans les rues alors ça voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans les tréfonds de l'île. L'endroit même où il devait se rendre. Visiblement, il avait bien fait d'exiger une diversion des magiciennes avec qui il avait négocié.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner. Yvrise apparut alors dans la ruelle qui s'étendait non loin de lui. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! La seconde femme, se présenta une fraction de seconde plus tard et elles s'avancèrent dans sa direction.

Voilà la carte de la base navale et de ses environs, annonça la première. Le rond rouge marque l'endroit où se trouve l'objet que l'on recherche. C'est approximatif car on ne connait pas son emplacement exact. Ça ira ?

Probablement, lui répondit Law sans un regard. Mais avant de débuter cette mission. Il serait sûrement bon pour moi de savoir ce que je dois trouver exactement.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Maintenant qu'il en parlait il était vrai qu'elles n'avaient fait aucune véritable mention de ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher. La réflexion tira un sourire, toujours aussi sinistre, à Marianne qui prit la parole.

Dans les faits on ignore son apparence exacte. En revanche, nous savons qu'elle devrait avoir une forme de sphère. Ce que je peux te dire cependant, c'est que l'énergie qu'elle dégage est très forte. En d'autres termes, quand tu arriveras dans la zone marquée en rouge sur ta carte tu devrais être immédiatement en mesure de la localiser.

C'est un peu léger comme explication, remarqua le capitaine en dardant sur elles son regard froid. Il va donc falloir que nous nous déplacions quasiment en aveugle dans une base envahie par la Marine. Vue les circonstances je compte sur vous pour me débarrasser d'un maximum de marins. Car comme …

…un amiral s'apprête à arriver ils se sont tous rassemblés dans la base, termina la femme aux yeux jaunes. C'était à prévoir. En effet, une fois le dôme mis en place il n'existe plus qu'un moyen d'entrer et il se trouve quelque part dans les tréfonds de cette île. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'ils se soient tous cachés là-bas.

Elle terminait tout juste sa phrase quand Shachi se planta devant elle. Il la toisa un instant, arborant la mine hautaine de celui qui sait. Law eut un léger soupir en le voyant faire. Qu'avait-il inventé cette fois ?

Dons tu admets nous avoir menti il existe bien un moyen de fuir ce lieu, lança-t-il. Si ce que tu viens de dire est vrai alors il ne nous reste plus trouver l'entrée par laquelle doit passer l'amiral et nous pourrons quitter cet endroit. En d'autres termes, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Si le capitaine est intelligent ses hommes sont des imbéciles, répondit Marianne d'une voix froide. Tu te doutes bien que ce passage ne s'ouvre pas comme ça. Ajoutons à cela, qu'il est loin d'être simple de le trouver. Sans oublier qu'un amiral est sur le point d'arriver sur cette île. Autrement dit, d'un côté tu as notre proposition, qui revient à vous envoyer sur une zone certes imprécise mais ciblée. Et, de l'autre, celle de tourner en rond dans une base remplie d'agents du gouvernement, avec en plus le risque de te retrouver nez-à-nez avec Kizaru lui-même. Qu'es ce que tu choisis ?

Euh … et bien …

Maintenant que tu as compris, allons-y. Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps ici. Je te conseil donc de te taire et, de ne plus me parler sur ce ton là.

L'air sembla s'alourdir autour de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle dardait un regard des plus sinistres sur son interlocuteur. Shachi se tassa un peu sur lui-même, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Il venait encore de rater une occasion de se taire semblait-il.

Law eut un nouveau soupir. Il perdait du temps pour rien avec leurs âneries. S'il ne se dépêchait pas Kizaru allait arriver sur l'île. Et, il était bien placé pour savoir que si cela venait à se produire leurs chances de lui échapper seraient minces, voire inexistantes d'ailleurs.

Le souvenir de leurs deux rencontres avec ce grand homme mince portant constamment des vêtements rayés de jaune et de vert ainsi qu'une bouche en cul de poule, restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Tout comme le puissant pouvoir, lié à la lumière, qui était le sien. Non, décidément ils n'étaient pas encore assez puissants pour l'affronter.

C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il attrapa le long sabre portant une coquille recouverte de fourrure, qu'il avait confié à Bepo, et commença à s'enfoncer dans les ruelles désertes. Son plan était simple. Grâce à la carte, il rejoindrait la zone de cette fameuse sphère. Il comptait alors sur ses hommes pour éliminer les soldats qui ne se feraient pas prendre par la diversion des magiciennes. Pendant ce temps il récupérerait l'objet. Il ne leur resterait alors plus qu'à quitter les lieux.

Une petite seconde...

La voix, résonnant dans leur dos, interrompit sa progression. D'un geste lent, le capitaine se retourna vers ses deux alliées. Qu'avaient-elles encore ?

Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, assura Marianne d'une voix calme. Dans ces conditions, je préfère être certaine que tu ne tenteras pas de fuir comme le sous-entendait ton ami. Après tout, il n'existe pas de serment immuable pour les pirates tels que toi.

Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? questionna le jeune homme avec un haussement de sourcils.

Pas le moins du monde. Mais je préfère palier toutes les éventualités. Et puis, il ne serait pas très correct que nous soyons les seules à risquer notre peau pour sauver les vôtres. Je te demanderai donc de me laisser l'un de tes hommes.

Le capitaine du Heart la regarda un bref instant, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il se disait que face à une situation identique, il aurait probablement fait la même chose.

Law tendit son sabre, poussant Shachi avec la poignée de celui-ci. Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant de tout son long au pied des deux magiciennes.

Satisfaite ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son rictus.

Je pense en effet.

Le pirate aux larges lunettes noires se releva d'un bond, faisant face à son capitaine. Il plaça alors une main sur le côté de son visage, murmurant des paroles qui furent, en réalité, audibles par la totalité de l'assemblée.

Cap'taine, ne me laisse pas avec cette sorcière !

Je suis désolé Shachi mais tu es de loin le moins discret du groupe. Il vaut donc mieux que ce soit toi qui reste avec ces femmes. Cependant, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des magiciennes, s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose … je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Marianne eut un sourire accompagné d'un « ho ho » aussi sonore que moqueur, alors que le pirate et ses hommes disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. A dire vrai, elle avait du mal à lire en Trafalgar Law. Il semblait être un homme bien complexe.

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres en compagnie d'Yvrise. Shachi, lui, jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'endroit où l'homme qu'il admirait depuis tant de temps maintenant, avait disparu. Soyons honnête, il n'était pas du tout satisfait de la situation. D'un geste rageur il frappa dans une pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Etait-il donc si faible pour qu'on le laisse systématiquement en arrière ?

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le silence pesant de la ville déserte. Enfin … qui n'était plus si déserte que ça tout d'un coup.

En effet, un imposant bataillon de soldats était soudainement sortie de nulle part. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour les encercler, leur coupant ainsi toutes possibilités de fuir. Shachi les regarda faire un bref instant. Tout ceci était-il véritablement sa faute ? Un regard en direction d'Yvrise, debout à ses côtés, lui fit dire que oui.

Et bien ! s'extasia-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. Quel boulet ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est toi que ton capitaine nous a laissé.

Elle continua de rire malgré la situation. Le pirate se renfrogna. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Pourtant, tout ceci était un accident. C'était décidément une bien mauvaise journée. Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur le bateau avec les autres.

L'un des soldats se jeta sur eux, prononçant des paroles qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Yvrise tira rapidement les poignards qu'elle dissimulait autour de sa cuisse, sous les replis de sa robe. D'un geste aussi rapide que précis elle les abattis sur son adversaire. Le premier coup trancha le sabre en deux, alors qu'au second l'homme s'effondrait, face contre terre.

Shachi la regarda, surpris. Depuis le début, il la prenait pour une suiviste simple d'esprit, mais elle était bien plus que ça semblait-il. Elle était allée si vite qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. En fait, la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à apercevoir c'était l'endroit où elle cachait ses armes. Une zone qu'il avait jugé particulièrement intéressante ceci dit.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'interroger sur sa nouvelle alliée. En effet, suite à ce qui venait de se passer, d'autres soldats s'élançaient désormais sur eux, tandis que leurs compagnons, en rangs derrière eux, armaient leurs fusils pour tirer.

Poussez-vous de là !

L'ordre fusa et Yvrise bondit avec l'agilité d'un chat au sommet du toit le plus proche. Son nouvel équipier fut bien plus lent. Trop lent serait d'ailleurs le terme le plus approprié. Il avait en effet, mis une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que la phrase était également à sa destination. Ajoutons à cela une souplesse et une agilité bien inférieure à la magicienne et vous comprendrez pourquoi Shachi parvint de justesse à éviter le poing, recouvert de fluide, qui s'abattit sur le sol de la place l'ouvrant sous l'impact.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur la caisse en bois qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Il s'aperçut alors que les deux femmes étaient en train de s'enfuir, mais sans lui. Dans un grognement il s'élança à leur suite dans un dédale de rues qui lui parut interminable.

Ils finirent tout de même par s'arrêter, dans une avenue sombre et malodorante. Shachi s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court et les côtes douloureuses. Il haïssait la course décidément. Il n'eut cependant que peu de temps pour récupérer car un violent coup de poing le cueillit sous le menton, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

Crétin !

Ce fut la seule parole que Marianne lui adressa avant de monter sur un toit pour faire le guet, dissimulée à l'abris d'une cheminé de pierres. En fait, d'où il était le pirate ne pouvait plus voir que l'une des lames de la large faux qu'elle portait dans le dos. Toujours étendu sur le sol il soupira alors qu'Yvrise s'accroupissait à ses côtés, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

Ça, commenta-t-elle, ça voulait dire : "tu as failli nous faire tuer et en plus tu as précipité les choses. J'espère que notre diversion n'est pas arrivée trop tôt et que les autres n'ont pas été vus par la Marine." Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu fais.

Shachi la regarda en grommelant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle essayait véritablement de le réconforter. Il faut dire qu'elle était étrange. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille, aux airs si innocents, serait capable d'abattre un homme de sang-froid. Il l'avait sous-estimé, il s'en rendait bien compte. Et à présent, il se demandait si son côté simplet n'était pas une attitude qu'elle aimait se donner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'air angélique qu'elle portait toujours sur le visage, alors qu'elle le regardait. Si elle faisait semblant alors elle jouait vraiment bien la comédie. Mais bon, il faudrait quand même, à l'avenir, qu'il se méfie d'elle.

Le jeune garçon se releva, mais il marcha par mégarde sur un pan de la robe de la jeune femme, glissa et retomba violemment sur elle. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se produisit alors. Les yeux de chat d'Yvrise devinrent soudainement d'un blanc laiteux, s'ornant d'un étrange sceau bleuté en guise de pupilles. Le phénomène ne dura tout au plus qu'une fraction de seconde mais, lorsqu'il cessa, le visage de la magicienne ruisselait de sueur, tandis qu'elle respirait avec difficulté.

C'est le moment que choisit Marianne pour descendre au bas de son toit, atterrissant entre le pirate et son amie. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant que sa mine ne s'assombrisse et qu'elle ne prenne la parole, d'un ton ferme.

Un peu plus haut, aux côtés de la maison de briques au fond de l'avenue, il y a une cuve avec de l'eau. Va donc t'en passer sur le visage. Mais fait attention, la ville grouille de soldats.

Yvrise hocha fébrilement la tête, se relevant avec difficulté pour rejoindre la direction indiquée. Shachi la regarda faire, en silence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais, pour être honnête, s'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. En effet, la seconde magicienne venait de le saisir par le col, approchant son visage tout près du sien. Elle dardait sur lui un regard tellement haineux qu'il se demandait même si elle n'allait pas le tuer ici même.

Tant que nous serons alliés, souffla-t-elle d'une voix glacée, je te conseille vivement de tenir ta langue. Et ce, même si tu fais face à ton capitaine. Car si jamais, ce qui vient de se passer venait à s'ébruiter alors je viendrai moi-même te faire la peau.

Elle le relâcha, le laissant glisser lentement sur le sol alors qu'elle remontait lentement la rue à la recherche de son amie. Shachi peinait à reprendre son souffle. Pendant un bref instant l'aura de la magicienne lui avait parue étrange. Il avait eu l'impression de se trouver face à un sinistre serpent géant, dont les crocs n'avaient qu'un but : le broyer. Cette fille n'était pas nette, pas plus que l'autre d'ailleurs. Et … elles commençaient sérieusement à l'effrayer. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait préféré tenter sa chance dans les canaux de cette île plutôt que de faire alliance avec elles.

Je t'en prie cap'taine revient vite, marmonna-t-il fébrilement. Ne me laisse pas avec ces folles.

Dissimulés derrière un pan de mur Law et ses compagnons regardèrent un bataillon de la Marine passer devant eux sans les voir. Le capitaine eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à son compagnon pour attirer les soldats du gouvernement à lui. Ceci étant dit ce n'était pas une surprise, il l'avait d'ailleurs laissé en arrière pour ça. Ils avaient désormais le champ libre pour circuler où ils le souhaitaient.

Le pirate attendit patiemment que le dernier soldat disparaisse à sa vue pour reprendre sa route. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant une large porte de fer forgée, sans aucun ornement. Bepo a son côté regarda la carte, indiquant d'un hochement de tête qu'il s'agissait bien du lieu indiqué par Yvrise comme étant l'entrée du passage souterrain.

Law eut un nouveau sourire. Seuls quatre hommes gardaient l'entrée. Avec une surveillance aussi faible il leur serait facile d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Le capitaine fit signe aux deux membres de son équipage de le suivre, s'enfonçant dans la ruelle sombre, perpendiculaire à la large porte qu'ils apercevaient. Il arriva ainsi bien vite auprès du mur qui la soutenait. A l'abris de la vigilance des hommes du gouvernement, il put ainsi utiliser son pouvoir.

Room !

Un étrange voile bleuté se déploya autour de la petite équipe avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, réapparaissant de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte. Leurs pieds se posèrent sur les dalles verdâtres d'un carrelage trop propre, tandis qu'autour d'eux, un éclairage violent se réfléchissait sur les parois immaculées. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, ils étaient bien à l'intérieur d'une base de la Marine.

Law jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte que tenait encore l'ours polaire. Il allait leur falloir être très vigilant à partir de maintenant. D'autant plus que les lieux ressemblaient à un véritable labyrinthe.

Un bruit dans leur dos le fit se retourner, tendant l'oreille. Quelqu'un avançait dans leur direction. Visiblement, un certain nombre de soldats poursuivait leur ronde dans le coin. Le capitaine regarda rapidement autour de lui, avisant une porte qu'il poussa prudemment. S'apercevant que, malgré le capharnaüm qui s'y trouvait, elle était déserte. Il fit donc signe à ses hommes et tous trois s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Les pas continuèrent de se rapprocher, passant devant la pièce sans s'arrêter. Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que le silence ne revienne. Law eut un soupir. Il s'était bien douté que tous les hommes de la Marine ne se lanceraient pas à l'extérieur pour poursuivre les magiciennes. Mais il avait tout de même espéré que l'arrivée de l'amiral les dispense de faire des rondes dans leurs locaux.

Cap'taine, murmura Penguin à son oreille. Regarde là-bas !

L'interpellé se retourna, s'apercevant qu'entre les uniformes plus ou moins propres qui se trouvaient dans cette vaste salle, il y avait un très grand nombre d'armes en tout genre. Un élément qui aurait certainement paru banal dans une base militaire si elles n'avaient pas, toutes autant qu'elles étaient, été frappées par une série de lettre : V.E.G.A.P.U.N.K.

Law fonça les sourcils. Végapunk était un célèbre scientifique du gouvernement a qui l'on devait d'ailleurs les principales forces de frappes de la Marine. Il était, cependant, également célèbre pour ses expérimentations sur les humains. Bien que l'on ne sache pas vraiment grand-chose sur cet homme de génie.

Le pirate se tourna vers l'ours polaire qui lui indiqua du doigt une salle sur laquelle avait été dessinée une tête de mort. Il hocha la tête. Il y avait en effet de forte chance pour qu'il s'agisse de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. S'il se fiait à la carte il lui semblait que cette salle était considérée comme condamnée. De plus, il apparaissait qu'en partant de là, il pourrait remonter une série de couloirs qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la zone qu'Yvrise avait placé en rouge. La chance semblait être de leur côté.

Il fit signe à ses hommes et tous trois reprirent leur route. Ils contournèrent rapidement l'amas d'armes diverses pour rejoindre une porte, qu'ils franchirent silencieusement. La zone était belle et bien déserte. Ils longèrent donc rapidement le couloir passant devant de larges salles peuplées de restes de machines étranges, de bocaux géants et de produits aux airs dangereux. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à un vaste corridor au bout duquel deux hommes gardaient une porte blindée.

Law évalua rapidement la situation. En plus des soldats postés devant les lourds battants de fer, quatre autres patrouillaient dans la zone. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il n'en éliminait qu'une partie, les hommes restant sonneraient immédiatement l'alarme. Ils pourraient alors être certains qu'ils ne sortiraient plus jamais de ce souterrain.

Le pirate tendit une main, faisant apparaitre son voile bleuté, qui engloba la zone. Tout se passa très vite. D'un geste du poignet il commença par intervertir les positions de Bepo et d'un marin, laissant l'ours polaire éliminer les hommes autour de lui. Il fit ensuite de même avec Penguin, qui abattit son opposant à l'aide de la crosse de son pistolet. Le tout pendant que lui-même découpait les soldats gardant l'entrée avant que ceux-ci ne puissent réagir. Il téléporta ensuite tout ce beau monde de l'autre côté du lourd battant.

Le capitaine eut un sourire sinistre en regardant la tête hurlant à ses pieds. Son pouvoir lui permettait un contrôle total sur tout ce qui entrait dans sa « Room », qui n'était finalement pour lui qu'une vaste salle d'opération.

Cap'taine tu sens ça ?

Law reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Devant lui, s'étendait un large couloir, menant à une voute de pierre. Mais bien plus que le décor c'est ce qui émanait au-delà de celle-ci qui avait fait réagir l'ours de son équipage. Le pirate eut un sourire. Les magiciennes ne lui avaient pas menti, l'objet qu'elles cherchaient dégageaient véritablement une énergie peu commune. Puissante et malsaine auraient d'ailleurs étaient les termes les plus appropriés.

Ils s'élancèrent donc, passant sous la voute pour rejoindre une enfilade de salles circulaires, dépourvues d'ornement, qui les menèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils cherchaient. Au centre d'une pièce, pourvue d'un plafond si haut qu'il se perdait dans l'obscurité au-dessus d'eux, se tenait un petit socle de marbre recouvert d'arabesques et de runes étranges. Au-dessus de celui-ci, ils pouvaient apercevoir une sphère parfaite d'un blanc nacré, auréolée d'une faible lumière.

Law jeta un coup d'œil en direction du sol. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ces femmes avaient fait appel à lui.

A quoi sert ce truc d'après vous ? Demanda Bepo en pointant l'objet du doigt.

Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Penguin. Par contre entre ce que l'on ressent et la protection du lieu, je pense que ça doit être dangereux. Regarde un peu, même le sol à l'air piégé. Tu peux faire quelque chose cap'taine ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Law.

Pas dans l'immédiat.

Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme se détourna de son équipage, rebroussant chemin. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, tenant en main plusieurs morceaux du corps d'un soldat à l'épaisse moustache, qui ne cessait de lui hurler tout un tas d'insultes.

Mais le capitaine s'en moquait éperdument. Sous les regards étonnés de Penguin et Bepo il emballa le crâne de l'homme dans une veste de la Marine. Il reporta alors son attention sur la sphère et, après un instant d'hésitation, glissa un bras dans son étrange baluchon. Après un dernier regard en direction de sa cible, il créa de nouveau son étrange voile bleuté.

Shambles ! annonça-t-il.

Le paquet qu'il tenait quitta sa main dans une flopée d'injures, bien vite remplacé par la sphère nacrée. Le socle sur lequel elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt vibra un instant, avant de s'immobiliser.

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'édifice avait également été piégé. Il semblait néanmoins que le poids qu'il avait mis avait été suffisant pour contrer le mécanisme.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait il ne leur restait plus qu'à quitter les lieux. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, jetant l'objet qu'il venait de dérober. Ce dernier, roula sur le sol, projetant autour de lui une lueur bien plus vive que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Law poussa un juron, regardant sa main dont la paume se recouvrait de petites cloques douloureuses. Cette étrange sphère venait de le brûler.

Il semblerait qu'on ait oublié de nous dire qu'il ne nous était pas possible de la toucher, annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il faut qu'on l'emballe dans quelque chose sinon on ne va pas pouvoir la ramener.

Bepo hocha la tête et s'approcha du tronc que leur capitaine avait ramené un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci, dépourvu de tête, ne broncha pas quand l'ours polaire lui retira son t-shirt. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se tourna vers les jambes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin et décida de lui retirer également son pantalon.

Il tendit le tout à son capitaine qui emballa la sphère dans l'amas de tissus. Ce qu'il vit alors ne put que le stupéfier. En effet, les morceaux de l'uniforme de la Marine qu'ils utilisaient étaient en train de brûler. Cette chose était décidément un véritable poison !

Dépêchons-nous de partir d'ici, plus vite je me débarrasserai de ce truc et mieux je me porterai.

Les deux membres de son équipage approuvèrent d'un même mouvement et le groupe disparut, téléportés hors de la pièce. Ils remontèrent rapidement les couloirs, rejoignant la salle de Végapunk. Autour d'eux les soldats de la base G-3 semblaient s'agiter. Visiblement, la disparition de certains de leurs compagnons n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il fallait donc qu'ils quittent les lieux au plus vite. Law espérait juste pouvoir y parvenir avant que la sphère qu'il tenait n'ait fini de réduire le tissu en cendre.

Ils furent rapidement dehors. Malheureusement, la Marine se lança bien vite à leur poursuite, les obligeant à slalomer entre les ruelles pour espérer les semer. Bepo et Penguin, seuls à pouvoir se battre vu la situation, les continrent facilement dans un premier temps. Il ne fallut cependant que peu de temps avant que des renforts n'arrivent, rendant le nombre d'ennemis bien trop élevé pour eux deux.

D'une torsion du buste Law tourna brusquement dans une avenue adjacente, obligeant son équipage à faire de même. Ils coururent brièvement sur le sol pavé puis bifurquèrent dans une impasse. Avant que l'ours n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le capitaine bondit sur une série de caisses qui se trouvaient là, arrivant au sommet du mur lui barrant le passage. Ses hommes firent de même, avec bien moins d'aisance cependant.

Arrivée en haut, Penguin donna un coup de pied dans l'amas de bois qui s'effondra devant la Marine. Cette dernière tenta bien de les arrêter à l'aide de leurs tirs, mais cela fut inutile et le groupe de pirate pu disparaître de l'autre côté de cette paroi, censée terminer la rue. Ils étaient sauvés pour le moment.

D'un même mouvement les deux pirates se tournèrent en direction de leur capitaine. Mais celui-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention, préférant regarder ce qui se tenait au fond de la petite rue qu'ils venaient de rejoindre.

Assis à même le sol, le dos contre un épais mur de pierre, se tenait un homme aux cheveux roux, portant d'épaisses lunettes de soleil malgré l'obscurité, un uniforme blanc paré de drapeaux pirates et une casquette bouffante. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient craint, ils n'auraient finalement que peu de difficulté à retrouver Shachi.

Bepo et Penguin s'avancèrent dans sa direction, bientôt suivi par Law. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que leur compagnon remarqua enfin leur apparition.

Enfin vous voilà les gars ! s'exclama ce dernier visiblement soulagé. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai...

Chut !

Ses deux compagnons se jetèrent sur lui, le ramenant à terre pour le bâillonner. La Marine rodait dans toute la ville, ils risquaient de se faire repérer. Heureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas des soldats que le bruit attira, mais les deux magiciennes qui devaient leur faire quitter cet endroit.

Law n'attendit pas qu'elles approchent davantage pour leur jeter les restes du tissu emballant la sphère. Yvrise la rattrapa, le regardant avec étonnement. Le capitaine eut un froncement de sourcils. A son inverse, l'objet ne semblait pas la brûler, elle. C'était étrange. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour le moment.

J'ai rempli ma part du marché, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Maintenant c'est à votre tour !

Je le ferai, répondit Marianne laconiquement. Mais pour cela il faut rejoindre les remparts.

Le capitaine du Heart hocha la tête et le petit groupe s'élança silencieusement hors de la ruelle. Malheureusement, ils furent rapidement contraints de s'arrêter. Un bataillon complet de soldats se trouvait sur la place qui leur faisait face, leur barrant le passage. Ils ne pourraient pas passer par là. A moins bien sûr d'entamer le combat. Ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas.

Mais alors qu'ils faisaient volte-face Law entendit distinctement la sonnerie caractéristique d'un escargophone, de minuscules escargots utilisés pour la communication. Il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait dans son dos.

Tenez-bon ! lança l'animal en mimant les gestes de celui qu'il représentait. Le navire de l'amiral Kizaru est en vue. Il sera là dans moins de quinze minutes. Maintenez Trafalgar Law et ses hommes dans les rues jusqu'à son arrivée !

Le jeune homme serra les dents. La situation lui échappait de plus en plus. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient se faire prendre. Au diable la discrétion il était temps d'agir. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme s'élança sur la place alors que le soldat mettait fin à sa conversation. Il utilisa son pouvoir sous le regard surpris des membres de son groupe qui s'étaient soudainement arrêtés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix à présent, il fallait qu'ils rejoignent les parois du dôme au plus vite.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fuite

**Chapitre 4: Fuite**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au capitaine pour trancher la quasi-totalité des soldats présents sur la place. D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter les fragments de corps qu'il commença à ré-assembler, n'importe comment. Laissant derrière lui les hommes de la Marine, dont bras, jambes et autres têtes n'étaient plus à la bonne place, il courut aux abords du mur entourant l'île. Il fit alors face aux deux magiciennes, les interpellant sans ménagement.

Faites-nous quitter cet endroit !

Je te ferais remarquer que l'on est à l'opposé du port, lui répondit Marianne avec un haussement d'épaules.

Aucune importance ! On sera de toute façon bien plus rapide de l'autre côté sans soldat à nos trousses.

La jeune femme aux yeux jaunes leva un sourcil mais finit par s'exécuter. D'un pas lent elle s'avança vers la froide surface du dôme sur laquelle elle posa une main. Derrière elle, les hommes de la Marine arrivaient en masse, obligeant Yvrise, Law et ses hommes à reprendre l'affrontement. Mais elle semblait soudainement ne plus s'en rendre compte. C'est alors qu'il se produisit un phénomène pour le moins étrange.

La totalité des ombres environnantes se rassemblèrent au niveau de la paume de la magicienne, créant une sorte de large nuage sur la surface du mur. Marianne appuya alors sur ce drôle de cumulus, lui donnant une forme circulaire.

Les soldats de la Marine s'arrêtèrent regardant, sans comprendre, ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour que Bepo et Yvrise se lancent sur eux. Le premier exécuta une série de prise de Kung-fu, envoyant au tapis les hommes à sa proximité tandis que les poignards de son alliée éliminaient ceux qui restaient encore debout.

C'est le moment que choisit Marianne pour se reculer, permettant à Law de donner le signal de leur retraite. Le tout, alors que de nouveau arrivants affluaient sur la place, regardant avec autant d'étonnement que leurs prédécesseurs, l'ombre sombre qui recouvrait le mur.

Ne restez pas plantés là bande de crétins ! hurla soudainement un haut gradé du gouvernement, arrivé avec les derniers venus. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'ils vont nous échapper ?! Arrêtez-les !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque les balles des soldats quittèrent leurs armes elles ne purent que ricocher contre le dôme, redevenu un banal mur de granit marin. La totalité des pirates avaient ainsi disparu dans cet étrange cercle, tunnel vers leur liberté.

Law et ses hommes ressortirent bien vite de l'étrange masse sombre, dans lequel rien n'était plus visible. Ils apparurent ainsi dans l'ombre d'un amas rocheux, en bordure de l'île. Le danger immédiat qu'avait représenté leurs adversaires était désormais écarté. Mais, ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire pour autant. Ils devaient quitter cette île et vite.

D'un simple geste de la main, il ordonna à ses hommes, trop occupés à exprimer à grands bruits leur joie d'être sortit, de quitter les lieux. Le petit groupe s'élança alors entre les larges blocs de roches qui peuplaient cette plage. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela ainsi.

Leur progression fut donc lente et pénible mais ils parvinrent finalement à rejoindre le port. Au milieu de celui-ci, il ne leur fut pas compliqué de trouver leur sous-marin, peu discret avec sa colorie jaune sur laquelle apparaissait leur Joly Roger.

Allez les gars, lança le capitaine. Il ne faut pas que l'on traîne davantage dans le coin. Préparez-vous à appareiller ! On lève l'ancre !

Bepo, Shachi et Penguin sautèrent sur leur navire, retrouvant un géant aux cheveux longs et quelques hommes en tenue blanche, avec lesquelles ils s'engouffrèrent dans le submersible. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit d'un moteur retentissait. L'équipage du Heart était désormais prêt à quitter l'île.

Marianne jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, juste assez vite pour voir les derniers signes du pacte qu'elle avait fait, disparaître définitivement. C'en était finit de cette histoire. Elle se tourna vers Yvrise, qui s'était nouée la sphère autour de la taille avec les restes de tissus ramenés par Law. Eléments qu'elle avait consolidé avec des vêtements, probablement empruntés à leurs anciens adversaires.

Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda alors son amie.

On entre dans le port pour voler un bateau et on s'arrache nous aussi !

La réponse de Marianne fut à peine audible pour la jeune femme aux chignons, tout comme pour le capitaine pirate, pourtant debout juste à côté d'elles. En effet, une violente sirène venait de retentir, les obligeant à se boucher les oreilles. Les deux magiciennes jetèrent un regard en direction de la ville, toujours dissimulée derrière le dôme, au moment où une voix de femme s'exprimait à son tour.

Trafalgar Law et son équipage ont réussi à gagner le port, annonça-t-elle. Ils sont accompagnés de deux femmes, la première porte une robe blanche avec des dragons et la seconde une faux à double lame dans le dos. Nous ajoutons que l'objet 8257 gardé au centre de la base G-3 a disparu. Nous déclarons donc l'état d'urgence et demandons à l'amiral Kizaru de bien vouloir intervenir ! Je répète, nous déclarons l'état d'urgence et demandons à l'amiral Kizaru de bien vouloir intervenir !

La voix se tut et le silence revint, plus pesant qu'à l'origine. Marianne serra les dents, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du bateau qui approchait des côtes. L'amiral en question n'était pas connu pour sa vivacité d'esprit, loin sans faut. Mais elle savait qu'avec son pouvoir, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent si elles ne voulaient pas être arrêtées elles-aussi.

Elle fit signe à Yvrise de la suivre, s'élançant vers le port. Des deux magiciennes elle était celle qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en cas d'arrestation, la peine capitale serait immédiatement proclamée à son encontre. Pourtant, malgré ça, elle fut bien vite obligée de s'arrêter.

En effet, son amie n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Comment l'aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs avec la poigne de Law refermée sur son bras ?

Mais lâche moi ! lança Yvrise une lueur d'étonnement sur le visage.

Si vous mettez votre plan à exécution, répondit le capitaine. Vous n'arriverez jamais à quitter cette île à temps.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? reprit la magicienne paniquée.

La seule chance qu'il vous reste c'est d'embarquer avec nous jusqu'à la prochaine île. Notre navire est submersible, par conséquent une fois sous l'eau même un amiral ne pourra rien contre nous.

C'est d'accord !

Yvrise attend !

Mais la voix de Marianne ne trouva pas d'oreille pour l'écouter. En effet, la jeune femme avait déjà disparu dans le sous-marin. La magicienne aux yeux jaunes se frappa le front. Mais quelle imbécile celle-là ! D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait nier que le pirate n'avait pas tort. Le Heart restait leur meilleure chance.

La jeune femme jeta un regard en coin à Law qui s'avançait sur le pont de son navire. Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait lui tira un soupir excédé. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait celui-là ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le suivre mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Maintenant qu'Yvrise et la sphère étaient dedans, elle n'avait pas le choix. D'un mouvement rapide elle rejoignit donc la porte du submersible disparaissant à l'intérieur alors que les portes ne se referment derrière elle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le départ fut mouvementé. En effet, Kizaru apparut sur le port à l'instant où le sous-marin s'enfonçait dans les sombres eaux de la mer. L'amiral eut beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus les arrêter, il tenta, à l'aide de son pouvoir, de couler le submersible. L'équipage du Heart fut ainsi contraint d'éviter les larges raies de lumière qui s'abattirent sur eux. Ils furent ballottés en bien des sens mais, finalement, ils parvinrent tout de même à prendre le large, laissant la Marine fulminer aux abords de leur base.

Yvrise, s'appuya contre la cloison de métal en soupirant. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin cette fois. La jeune femme ouvrit alors le tissu qui pendait à sa ceinture, admirant la sphère nacrée qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles étaient enfin parvenues à en récupérer une. Elle eut un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Range-moi ça Yvrise, tu veux, marmonna une voix morne à ses côtés. On est dans un navire pirate je te rappelle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous la pique après le mal que l'on s'est donné pour la récupérer.

La magicienne aux yeux de chat regarda son ami, assise par terre à ses côtés. Cette dernière n'avait pas tort. Même si elle avait, et ce depuis le début, du mal à voir Law et ses hommes comme des ennemis.

Bon sang j'en peux plus je vais crever, lança soudainement Marianne en basculant sur le côté. File-moi un cachet s'il te plait. Ça aura au moins le mérite de servir à quelque chose.

Il fallut une fraction de seconde à la magicienne aux chignons pour comprendre de quoi son amie voulait parler. Ce n'est qu'en avisant le visage pâle et les gouttes de sueur sur son visage que tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle oubliait souvent que son équipière souffrait d'un violent mal de mer, chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied sur un bateau.

Elle fouilla un instant dans l'unique poche que comportait sa robe, en sortant un petit sac de soi blanche au travers duquel apparaissaient des comprimés circulaires d'un noir d'encre. Ces derniers leur avaient été donnés par une très vieille femme aux allures de sorcière lors de leur bref passage sur South Blue. Cela leur avait été d'un grand service car, malgré un goût absolument ignoble, ils étaient d'une redoutable efficacité. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les meilleurs remèdes ont le plus mauvais goût.

Yvrise tendit un comprimé à la magicienne toujours allongée au sol à ses côtés, qui l'avala sans se faire prier. Une grimace de dégoût plus tard elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Bien, annonça-t-elle avec une mine satisfaite. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre il faut que j'aille voir le sale pirate qui sert ici de capitaine. Dès que la prochaine île apparaît nous on s'arrache. Moins nous resterons avec eux et plus nous aurons de chance de parvenir à nos fins.

Sans un mot de plus elle s'enfonça dans les méandres du submersible, ne prêtant qu'une attention distraite à Yvrise qui agitait la main dans sa direction. Elle avançait lentement dans ce nouvel environnement. Il faut dire que ce sous-marin était immense. Bien qu'il appartienne à des pirates elle fut surprise par la qualité du matériel qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Elle rencontra ainsi une salle étonnamment riche en plantes médicinales de toutes sortes. Dans une seconde elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une zone de chirurgie, remplie d'éléments, coupant pour la plupart, dont l'usage que l'on pouvait en faire lui était inconnu. Au centre de cette pièce, elle apercevait une sorte de lit de fer surplombé d'une large lampe. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire. Trafalgar Law portait finalement bien son nom de chirurgien de la mort.

Marianne poursuivit sa route, recherchant une zone pouvant s'apparenter à des appartements. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement sur le sol sombre et dallé du submersible. Depuis le début de son expédition, elle n'avait croisé absolument personne. S'ils n'avaient pas, en cet instant, été au beau milieu de l'océan, elle en serait probablement venue à se demander si tout l'équipage du Heart ne s'était pas décidé à poser pied à terre.

Elle bifurqua à l'angle du couloir, arrivant aux abords d'une petite pièce laissant s'échapper un fumé des plus agréables. Elle eut un nouveau sourire en voyant les hommes de Law s'afférer autour d'elle. Elle venait de trouver les cuisines. Les appartements du capitaine ne devaient donc pas être très loin à présent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux pirates à proximité. Ils se ressemblaient tous avec leurs étranges chapeau et leurs combinaisons blanches trop larges frappées du Joly Roger de Law. Marianne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ces individus semblaient si fiers de porter un drapeau aussi laid, ressemblant à un vaste cercle pourvu de deux yeux noirs et d'un large sourire sinistre, le tout parcouru de petits symboles en forme de marteaux allongés.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'un des forbans pour lui demander où trouver Law, quelqu'un la percuta, manquant l'envoyer rouler dans la cuisine. Avec un regard des plus noirs elle se tourna vers le coupable, tombant ainsi nez-à-nez avec Shachi. Ce dernier l'ignora, la contournant pour reprendre sa course. Mais la jeune femme le retint par le bras.

C'est pas moi ! beugla-t-il alors. Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas touché au frigo !

Alors comme ça, tu pilles les cuisines ?

La voix de la jeune femme retentit en même temps que les hurlements d'un homme dans la salle voisine. Visiblement, le cuisinier venait de s'apercevoir qu'une partie de ses ingrédients avaient soudainement disparus.

Marianne jeta un regard en direction de Shachi, qui tentait désespérément de libérer son bras. L'un de ses sombres sourires apparut sur son visage. Elle tenait finalement un moyen facile de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il le souffle court et les bras ballants en abandonnant finalement toute idée de fuite.

Je veux juste que tu m'amènes voir ton capitaine. Il faut que je lui parle.

Rien ne me pousse à t'aider

Non c'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté se serait pourtant à ton avantage car si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, je vais aller rendre une petite visite au cuisinier qui hurle derrière nous. Alors ?

Il serra les dents, mais après une brève hésitation il finit par admettre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il emmène la jeune femme jusqu'aux appartements de Law. De toute façon son capitaine était suffisamment fort pour se débarrasser de la magicienne si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il l'escorta donc jusqu'aux devants d'une large porte de fer, devant laquelle il l'abandonna.

La jeune femme frappa une fois, entrant sans attendre la moindre réponse. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans une salle étonnamment vaste pour un sous-marin de cette taille. Face à elle une bibliothèque chargée de livres, surplombait un lit aux draps blancs. Elle avait rarement vu autant d'ouvrages traitant de la médecine. C'est alors qu'elle avisa un large bureau, derrière lequel se tenait Law. Ce dernier ne lui lançait pas le moindre regard concentré sur ce qu'il lisait, un verre de vin à la main.

Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-il sans un regard.

Question pratique, répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Je voulais savoir quand nous débarquerions. J'espère que … Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? demanda-t-elle soudainement changeant complètement de sujet.

Marianne venait, en effet, d'apercevoir l'épais bandage qui couvrait toute la paume gauche de Law, faisant disparaître le tatouage de forme circulaire qu'il portait sur le dos de la main. Le jeune homme darda sur elle son regard gris, tentant de déterminer s'il convenait pour lui de répondre ou non. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne reprit la parole qu'après un interminable silence.

Nous accosterons d'ici deux ou trois jours d'après Bepo. Je te demanderai donc de prendre ton mal en patience d'ici là. Quant à ma main … c'est ta sphère qui me l'a brûlé.

Bien qu'elle changea rapidement d'expression, Law put apercevoir de la surprise sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Il semblait donc que les deux magiciennes soient loin de tout savoir sur l'objet qu'elles avaient récupéré. Cela l'amenait à une autre question. De quoi s'agissait-ils ? Et puis, bien plus que cela, qu'elle était le lien entre cette sphère et Yvrise ? Il devait bien y en avoir un sinon comment expliquer que la jeune femme aux yeux de chat n'est pas été brûlée comme il l'avait été. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur tout ça. Sur les mages également d'ailleurs car … peut-être serait-il amené à en affronter sur le nouveau monde, cette mer mortelle.

Il reporta son attention sur Marianne. Elle possédait une partie des réponses qu'il souhaitait il le savait. Mais ce qu'il savait également c'est qu'elle ne dirait rien. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il la laissa faire volte-face et quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il avait d'autres façons d'obtenir ce qu'il cherchait.

Un sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se levait, quittant son bureau pour rejoindre l'un des couloirs de son navire. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait à présent c'était trouver Yvrise. Et ce ne fut pas compliqué. En effet, la magicienne se tenait debout le visage admiratif devant les nombreux bocaux que contenait l'étagère principale de l'infirmerie.

Un bref regard à gauche et à droite lui indiqua qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux. C'était parfait. Il s'avança donc silencieusement vers la jeune femme, lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta, se retournant vivement dans sa direction.

Oh c'est toi ! soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. Je peux t'aider ? Au fait, Marianne est partie à ta recherche tout à l'heure. Elle …

Je sais je l'ai vu, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici à vrai dire. Tu as l'air de t'intéresser à notre sous-marin. Tu me sembles un peu moins grognon que cette autre fille.

Oh tu sais, elle n'est pas bien méchante. Et puis, au fond, je pense qu'elle t'est reconnaissante. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous n'aurions jamais pu quitter le port. C'était gentil de ta part, rien ne t'y obligeait. Après il ne faut pas que tu te formalises de son comportement, elle est toujours comme ça quand on prend la mer. Il faut dire que ça l'a rend malade. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est aussi pressée de quitter les lieux.

Law se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Une telle candeur chez une fille de cet âge, s'en était véritablement navrant. Mais bon tout cela faisait son affaire. Juste avec cette discussion sans intérêt, il avait appris que l'autre magicienne était atteinte du mal de mer et qu'Yvrise le prenait pour un bon samaritain. Il semblait que le fait qu'il ait pu agir ainsi pour ses propres intérêts ne lui ait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Le capitaine eut un léger sourire avant de se racler la gorge. Il les avait prises avec lui car il espérait bien qu'elles pourraient lui donner un coup de main dans son objectif de chaos. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que c'était le bon choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtenir quelques renseignements supplémentaires pour ensuite pouvoir échafauder un plan, qui lui permettrait de perturber l'ordre mondial.

En fait c'est ton amie que je cherchais, reprit-il lentement. Elle est partie rapidement au milieu de notre conversation, or il était une question que je souhaitais lui poser. Mais peut-être que toi tu sauras me répondre. Lorsque j'ai récupéré la sphère j'ai été brûlé, pourtant quand je te l'ai jeté elle n'a eu aucun effet sur toi. Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas un mage ? Ou bien y a-t-il autre chose ?

Tout en parlant il avait tendu sa main bandée en direction de la jeune fille, qui la regarda un instant avec surprise. Elle appuya alors un doigt sur sa joue avant de répondre.

Je n'en suis pas certaine, commença-t-elle. Mais je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'elle fait partie de moi, alors que toi tu lui es étranger. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à ceux qui la touche. A l'avenir je serais plus vigilante avec les autres.

Les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ? Il y a encore des objets de ce genre sur ces mers ?

En effet, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Il y en a deux encore cachées quelque part. Jusqu'à il y a peu nous ne savions pas comment les trouver mais nous avons finir par obtenir leur localisation. Ces dernières ne sont pas exactes mais nous devrions pouvoir parvenir à ns fins avec. Et une fois que nous les aurons toutes je pourrais retrouver mes ..

Yvrise, tais-toi ! Tu parles trop...

La vois claqua dans leur dos, les obligeant à se retourner. Sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie, aux côté d'un tabouret de métal, se tenait la seconde magicienne, un regard haineux sur le visage.

D'un geste de la main elle fit signe à son amie de la rejoindre. Cette dernière vint se placer à ses côtés sans un mot, consciente qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, beaucoup trop parlé.

Va rejoindre la cabine qu'on nous a assigné, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Trop contente de quitter l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer, en partie par sa faute d'ailleurs, Yvrise fit volte-face, quittant les lieux après un petit signe de la main à Law.

Marianne attendit quelques secondes que les pas de son amie disparaissent avant de darder sur le pirate un regard lourd. C'est à cette occasion que le capitaine se rendit compte que les pupilles de la jeune femme n'étaient plus que d'étroites lignes verticales. Avec leur couleur jaune, il avait vraiment l'impression de faire face à une sorte de reptile. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

Cette histoire nous concerne, siffla-t-elle alors. Ne vient pas t'en mêler !

Vous êtes sur mon navire, répondit Law avec un sourire sinistre. Et tant que vous vous y trouverez je ferai en sorte d'en apprendre davantage sur vous et vos objectifs. Après tout, c'est la meilleure façon d'éviter un coup tordu de votre part.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Marianne fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

Tu as été notre seule chance d'éviter Kizaru, j'en convient, reprit-elle après un instant. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça par altruisme. Tes questions auprès d'Yvrise te trahissent. Tu cherches à nous utiliser. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pour quoi faire.

Law enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleuté recouvert, en plusieurs endroits, de tâches sombres, son sourire toujours bien accroché sur le visage. Il avança alors de quelques pas, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à hauteur de son interlocutrice.

Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un membre temporaire de cet équipage, répondit-il finalement. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes projets. Je t'avouerai une chose cependant. Ce que je souhaite, c'est rompre un équilibre.

Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme passa la porte. Les talons de ses chaussures résonnèrent un moment sur le sol dallé avant que le silence ne revienne.

Marianne serra dents et poings, en proie à une lourde colère. D'un geste rageur son bras devint noir, du fait du fluide qui le recouvrait et elle l'abattit sur le siège de métal à ses côtés, qui se brisa sous l'impact. Ce type l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'elle quitte ce cercueil mouvant et le plus vite serait le mieux.

D'un pas rageur elle quitta l'infirmerie à son tour, rejoignant à grandes enjambées la cabine qu'on leur avait assigné. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec Yvrise car si elle parlait davantage, leurs plans futurs risquaient d'être très sévèrement compromis. Ajoutons à cela, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir l'air supérieur de ce garçon se prétendant capitaine. Elle était déjà coincée sur son bateau, ça suffisait largement.


	5. Chapter 5 : Étrange conversation tél

**Chapitre 5: Etrange conversation téléphonique**

Il marchait dans les couloirs à pas lents. Son unique but ? Trouver Shachi. En effet, le jeune homme avait pris la fuite devant leur cuisinier quelques jours plus tôt et, depuis, plus personne ne l'avait revu. Penguin eut un soupir. Bien évidemment c'était encore lui que l'on avait envoyé pour le retrouver.

En fait, les disparitions du jeune homme aux cheveux roux étaient assez communes. Il faut dire qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à fuir ses responsabilités. Mais cette fois c'était bien pire que d'ordinaire. C'est pourquoi, après deux jours sans nouvelle, le capitaine avait fini par ordonner qu'on parte à sa recherche. Et ce, même s'il était évident qu'il était toujours dans le sous-marin. En effet, ce dernier n'avait refait surface que le matin même. Ajoutons à cela qu'aucune île n'était visible à l'horizon.

Enfin bref tout cela pour vous dire que c'était bien lui, Penguin, qui était en charge de cette enquête. Il avait ainsi traversé la moitié du submersible, retournant les armoires, regardant sous les meubles et allant même jusqu'à vider leur local à poubelle. Tout cela sans mettre la main sur ce crétin ! Il était par ailleurs étrange de perdre un homme aussi bruyant que lui. Ajoutons à cela que le navire n'était pas très grand. Pourtant il en avait parcouru la quasi-totalité sans succès. Il ne lui restait plus que la salle des machines. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. A moins que …

Une sueur froide lui coula entre les omoplates. Il venait, en effet, de penser à quelque chose Depuis leur départ de la base G-3, il y avait auprès de cet équipage des données supplémentaires à prendre en compte. Et non des moindres, puisque ces deux magiciennes étaient encore sur le submersible. Et, c'était bien là le problème car si la première et son air simplet était plutôt sympathique, la seconde était une vraie brute à problème. C'est ainsi que chaque discussion qu'elle avait pu avoir avec le capitaine s'était terminée par la destruction pure et simple de notre mobilier.

Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait Shachi avait disparu peu de temps après avoir eu une discussion avec cette même femme. Peut-être s'était-elle finalement lassée de passer ses nerfs sur des objets et avait-elle fini par vouloir briser …

Shachi !

Il s'élança dans les couloirs hurlant le nom du disparu. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour traverser les derniers mètres le séparant de la salle des machines, dont il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il pénétra ainsi dans une vaste pièce marquée par d'étranges vrombissements et quelques jets de vapeur. Il contourna rapidement l'énorme turbine centrale, longeant la barrière qui l'entourait pour faire le tour de la pièce. Mais il n'y avait rien. Par simple acquis de conscience, il se pencha sur la balustrade regardant dans le gouffre brûlant qui s'étendait en dessous de lui.

Shachi était le machiniste du submersible. Il était donc peu probable qu'il tombe dans la turbine. Mais il valait mieux vérifier au cas où. D'autant que Penguin n'excluait toujours pas l'hypothèse d'un meurtre. Mais après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'y avait personne.

Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il à voix haute comme pour parler aux murs face à lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Repose en paix.

Il joignit les mains devant son visage, comme pour un dernier hommage et tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte pour regagner la cabine du capitaine, à qui il devait faire son rapport, quand un bruit attira son attention. C'était léger, comme des coups donnés faiblement dans quelque chose de métallique. Il s'avança prudemment en direction de la source du son.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un fantôme, marmonna-t-il.

Il arriva ainsi devant un large tas de métal servant d'ordinaire pour les réparations du navire. Penguin s'arrêta un instant. Il avait fait le tour de cet amas une dizaine de fois depuis son arrivée dans cette salle, il n'avait pourtant rien vu de particulier. D'un pas lent, il s'avança, regardant plus attentivement chaque centimètres carrés d'acier et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau d'un espace entre plusieurs barres. Le jeune pirate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds regardant à l'intérieur et …

Shachi ?!

Mi- surpris, mi- soulagé, Penguin regarda son ami lever la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait assez faible mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Si ce n'est qu'une partie de ses jambes était entièrement coincée sous les métaux. Ceci étant dit il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur car vu la situation, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être écrasé.

Penguin ! Je me voyais déjà mourir ici. Fais-moi sortir de là s'il te plait !

Oui oui je m'en occupe. Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?

Le jeune pirate se recula de quelques pas, commençant à déplacer méthodiquement les morceaux de métal. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit vigilant car en cas de faux mouvement, la structure entière risquait de s'effondrer sur Shachi.

En fait, commença ce dernier la voix déformée par son environnement métallique. L'autre jour j'avais faim et j'ai pris deux trois trucs dans la cuisine. Sauf que le cuistot a commencé à hurler donc j'ai préféré me faire la malle. C'est là que je suis tombée sur l'une des magiciennes, la pire du lot, qui m'a forcé à l'emmener voir le capitaine. Jusque-là ça va encore mais c'est après que ça se corse. En effet, alors que je voulais rejoindre ma cabine, le cuistot m'a trouvé et m'a pris en chasse. Je me suis donc planqué à proximité de l'infirmerie. Mais, soudain, j'ai entendu un énorme fracas et j'ai vu la fille aux yeux jaunes sortir de l'infirmerie en furie. Du coup … j'ai repris la fuite. Je suis finalement arrivé ici mais suite à un faux mouvement j'ai percuté le tas de métaux et je me suis retrouvé coincé. Je suis resté là depuis.

Penguin jeta un dernier regard dépité à son ami, avant d'enfin le libérer de ce piège dans lequel il s'était fourré. Cet homme était à la fois un voleur, un lâche et un imbécile. Difficile de cumuler autant de « qualités » en une seule personne. Le jeune homme serra les dents. Quand il repensait au fait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, qu'il l'avait cherché dans tout le bateau et qu'il l'avait même cru mort, tout ça pour le retrouver coincé dans la salle des machines, il avait des envies de meurtre.

Après un nouveau soupir de mécontentement, il fit signe à Shachi de le suivre. Ce dernier, se releva tant bien que mal, replaçant au mieux ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'entamer sa marche. Il avait les muscles un peu raides et douloureux mais il ne semblait rien avoir de cassé.

Il ne dit pas un mot, suivant Penguin le long des salles de stockages, dans le but de rejoindre la cabine du capitaine. Il sentait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne l'ouvre pas trop cette fois. C'est alors qu'il vit son ami s'arrêter devant lui soudainement attentif à quelque chose. Le machiniste du Heart tendit l'oreille à son tour, entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un escargophone qui sonne. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte de métal, frappée d'un numéro 3, devant laquelle ils se tenaient.

Les deux pirates se jetèrent un bref regard avant de s'approcher un peu plus du battant. Cette salle servait d'ordinaire au stockage des médicaments les plus dangereux et des produits chimiques. Par conséquent, la personne qui se trouvait là était ici car elle ne souhaitait pas être entendu. Cela ne pouvait concerner que deux personnes sur ce navire.

L'étrange cri du petit escargot résonna encore deux fois avant que le « Gatcha » caractéristique qu'il émet lorsque quelqu'un décroche ne se fasse entendre. Il y eut un bref instant de silence puis, une voix d'homme prit la parole.

Vous voilà enfin, commença-t-il une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Vous n'êtes pas facile à joindre dernièrement. Sans compter que vous avez disparu peu de temps après votre dernière mission. Où êtes-vous maintenant ? Et que faites-vous ?

Les choses se sont grandement compliquées dernièrement, lui répondit une femme. Elle s'est alliée avec des pirates et nous sommes actuellement sur leur bateau. Nous devrions pouvoir les quitter sur la prochaine île. Nous pourrons alors reprendre le cours normal de nos activités.

Shachi se tourna vers Penguin, gesticulant en tous sens pour former ce qui semblait correspondre à des lettres. Le second pirate leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas idiot, lui aussi avait compris qui se tenait derrière cette porte.

D'un geste autoritaire, il fit signe à son ami d'arrêter ses âneries. S'ils se faisaient repérer, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Il valait donc mieux rester discret.

Elle est donc encore avec vous en ce moment même ? poursuivit calmement la voix.

Elle n'est pas dans la pièce mais nous faisons actuellement toujours équipe en effet, répondit Marianne d'une voix lente. Serait-ce un problème ?

Un silence pesant fit suite à cette interrogation. Les deux pirates n'entendaient plus que les sons des respirations des deux interlocuteurs derrière la porte et les battements de leurs propres cœurs. Ils avaient de plus en plus l'impressions qu'ils auraient mieux fait de poursuivre leur route, en ignorant cette conversation.

Pourtant, ils restèrent là, immobiles, attendant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole.

Cela dépend, finit-il par répondre. Shima Johëki m'a fait son rapport, me disant que la sphère avait disparu de la base G-3. Coïncidence ou non mais c'est le dernier endroit où cette femme a été aperçue. Vous savez comme moi que si elle venait à toutes les trouver elle deviendrait un très grave danger pour le consulat. Je ne vous l'apprends pas, les idiots sont les plus dangereux.

Je sais tout cela. Et c'est bien parce que je me méfie de ses actions que je suis toujours avec elle. Cette fille s'est alliée avec l'un des supernovas : Trafalgar Law, lorsque nous étions au G-3. Je pense qu'elle comptait l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins mais il semblerait que ce soit plutôt l'inverse qui se soit produit. En revanche, je suis surprise d'apprendre que la sphère a disparu. Je parcours ce sous-marin en long et en large depuis des jours et pourtant je n'en ai pas senti la présence. Souhaitez-vous que je mène une enquête ?

Cette demande fut suivie d'un nouveau silence. Penguin colla un peu plus son oreille à la porte. Il avait changé d'avis, il ne voulait plus rien rater de la discussion qui se déroulait ici. Quelque chose d'important se préparait il le savait et, le capitaine serait sûrement ravi de l'apprendre. Après tout comme le disait si bien Trafalgar Law : "peu importe la situation à laquelle on est confronté, l'important est d'avoir une longueur d'avance".

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous aurons vite plus d'informations et nous pourrons donc prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent. Il nous faudra alors faire disparaître les voleurs. Et ce, qu'ils s'agissent de pirates ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je vois. Ce sera fait...

Parfait, approuva l'homme. N'oubliez pas que vous avez été choisie pour garder un œil sur elle, de près ou de loin. Si jamais elle commençait à s'intéresser aux sphères de trop près, tuez-là. Vous faisiez partie des membres les plus sombres de nos jeunes recrues. Sans doute est-ce dû aux pirates qui vous ont élevé. J'espère donc que vous ne la laisserez pas filer, suite à un soudain excès de sentimentalisme.

Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, répondit Marianne. Je l'abattrai si c'est nécessaire. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'à l'origine elle a été maintenue en vie car elle peut être utile au consulat et, par extension, au gouvernement mondial. Je ne voudrais pas agir trop vite non plus. D'autant qu'actuellement nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'elle possède réellement la sphère. De plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle commence à se méfier de moi. Je vais donc continuer à l'observer, tout comme je compte garder un œil sur les pirates du Heart qui l'accompagnent. Mais parlons de choses plus importantes. La Marine est-elle finalement parvenue à mettre les deux autres sphères en lieux sûrs ?

Un raclement de gorge et un grognement suivirent la question. Visiblement, associer les termes « Marine » et « lieux sûrs » ne plaisait pas particulièrement à l'interlocuteur de la magicienne. Il fallait dire que le début de la discussion qui s'établissait entre eux parlait principalement de la disparition de l'une de ces fameuses sphères dans la base G-3.

Non, répondit la voix avec une pointe d'exaspération. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas leur localisation exacte, mais cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent. La seule chose dont nous sommes certains c'est qu'un système nous reliant à l'une d'elle est actif, par conséquent si quelqu'un s'en approche, l'un des nôtres pourra immédiatement se rendre sur place. Quoi qu'il en soit, de votre côté continuez à suivre cette fille. Dans la mesure du possible tentez de la faire quitter ce bateau pirates.

Très bien.

Un son étrange indiqua aux deux jeunes espions que la magicienne venait de raccrocher. Penguin attrapa Shachi par l'épaule, le tirant à sa suite le plus discrètement possible. Il fallait absolument qu'ils quittent les lieux s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer.

Ils remontèrent ainsi silencieusement le long du couloir longeant les salles de stockage, ne se mettant à courir que lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur. Leur destination était simple : la cabine de leur capitaine. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant celle-ci, se jetant contre la porte dans un dérapage mal contrôlé. Le battant s'ouvrit, les laissant tomber aux pieds de Trafalgar Law qui, debout au centre de ses appartements, n'était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Les deux pirates virent immédiatement la colère s'allumer dans le regard de leur chef. Ils se relevèrent donc d'un bond, sentant que quelques choses de fâcheux leur arriverait s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas d'expliquer la situation.

Nos excuses pour l'irruption cap'taine ! s'exclama Penguin d'une voix mal assurée. Mais on vient d'être témoin de quelque chose. Il fallait qu'on vous en parle d'urgence, c'est important !

Le regard dur de Trafalgar Law se posa sur lui. Pendant un bref instant, le pirate cru que son chef allait juste le découper en morceaux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il préféra, au contraire, leur tourner le dos, s'avançant vers le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait ses vêtements.

Sans aucune gêne il retira sa serviette, prenant le temps de se rhabiller avant de reporter son attention sur ses interlocuteurs. Il s'assit ainsi, jambe croisées, derrière son bureau, le menton dans la paume de sa main leur faisant enfin signe de prendre la parole.

Les deux membres de son équipage ne se firent pas prier, lui racontant chaque bribe de la conversation dont ils avaient été les témoins. L'expression du capitaine changea à plusieurs reprises passant de la surprise à ce visage indéchiffrable qu'il prenait quand il réfléchissait. Il ne dit cependant pas un mot ne prenant finalement la parole que lorsque ses hommes se turent.

Intéressant, remarqua-t-il d'une voix lente. Si je comprends bien nous avons affaire à un agent double ?

Tout n'était pas très clair là-dessus, avoua Penguin en réponse. Mais en tout cas il est certain que la magicienne a menti plusieurs fois à cet homme, qui semblait pourtant être son chef. Elle a notamment dit que c'était Yvrise qui avait fait alliance avec nous. Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que visiblement elle avait été envoyée en surveillance, avec pour ordre d'éliminer miss yeux de chat, si jamais elle devenait trop dangereuse.

Ça n'a rien de bizarre, intervint Law avec un demi-sourire. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que cet homme lui a donné pour mission de suivre,Yvrise, sans penser que sa subordonnée commencerait à comploter contre lui. En fait, Marianne semble juste avoir saisie cette histoire de sphères pour provoquer quelque chose. Ce que je me demande c'est : quoi ?

C'est possible cap'taine, approuva Shachi. En effet, le gars semblait dire que ces objets une fois réunie deviendraient particulièrement dangereux.

Law regarda le plafond en se grattant le menton. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment très intéressante. Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir emmené ces deux femmes avec lui. Et ce, même si la plus problématique des deux semblait encore moins fiable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait. Il était désormais temps pour le capitaine du Heart de passer à l'action.

On va enfin pouvoir faire bouger le nouveau monde et je vous garantis que la terre entière entendra bientôt parler de nous.

Ouais cap'taine, hurlèrent-ils. On te suivra jusqu'au bout !

C'était là une vérité immuable, les deux hommes vouaient une véritable adoration à leur chef. Et ce, depuis qu'il était un jour venu les voir pour leur demander de le rejoindre. Alors, même si toute cette histoire leur semblait très dangereuse, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Jamais !

Shachi, Penguin, lança Law d'une voix forte. Entre ce que je viens d'apprendre et ce que ces femmes m'ont dit, je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec elles. Je veux tout le monde dans la salle principale dans une demi-heure. Et qu'il n'y ait pas de retardataire.

Les interpellés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, mais seul Penguin rejoignit la porte. Shachi, lui, resta là, immobile et silencieux. Il réfléchissait. En effet, le pirate s'était dit que cette discussion avec Law était l'occasion pour lui de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans les rues l'autre jour, à savoir de la drôle de réaction d'Yvrise et des menaces de Marianne. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne le fit pas. C'est au moment de passer à l'acte qu'il s'était arrêté. C'était comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Il releva la tête tombant nez à nez avec son capitaine qui le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air. Shachi se raidit devant le regard pénétrant du jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

En fait je viens de me rappeler qu'on a oublié de te parler de quelque chose, annonça-t-il d'une traite. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais l'homme a mentionné le consulat. Apparemment Marianne et lui en feraient partie.

Une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans les yeux de Law. Visiblement, le terme de « consulat » ne lui était pas aussi inconnu qu'à ses subordonnées. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres, faisant frissonner les deux membres de son équipage. Peur ou excitation ? Les deux hommes n'auraient su dire ce qu'ils ressentaient mais ce qu'ils savaient en revanche, c'est que les prochains jours allaient être riches.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est, finit-il par répondre. Il va peut-être falloir que je repousse un peu mon projet de grand corsaire, car je crois que nous allons avoir une occasion de défier le gouvernement. Mais chaque chose en son temps, faites ce que je vous ai demandé.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son bureau tandis que Penguin et Shachi disparaissaient dans le couloir, bien décidés à rassembler tous les occupants du navire.


	6. Chapter 6 : Une prise de décision

**Salut salut, et voilà le chapitre de la semaine avec un gros retard encore mais bon on a l'habitude. Pas mal d'infos dans celui-là du coup n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Dans tous les cas un joyeux Noël en retard et une bonne lecture ^^**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Une prise de décision**

Yvrise se tenait immobile, le dos contre le mur de l'un des couloirs sombres du sous-marin. Marianne lui avait ordonné de rester là où elle se trouvait et d'attendre, en silence. Elle eut un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, étant donné que c'était elle qui n'avait, une fois de plus, pas su tenir sa langue. Mais, malgré ça, elle ne pouvait nier que ça l'agaçait. La magicienne se savait, en effet, naïve pourtant elle n'était plus une enfant.

La jeune femme regarda un bref instant les larges poutres métalliques qui la surplombaient, se perdre dans la noirceur du plafond. Elle avait par mégarde raconté presque toute leur mission à ces hommes. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle leur faisait confiance, même s'ils n'étaient que des pirates.

Attrapant ses genoux dans ses bras, Yvrise s'accroupit sur le sol. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se trouvait inutile. La magicienne était pourtant consciente qu'elles risquaient gros en partant à la recherche des sphères. Et malgré ça, elle n'avait même pas été capable d'imaginer un plan pour retrouver la première. Sans Marianne et les pirates du Heart, jamais elle n'aurait pu aller aussi loin. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir, la tirant de sa sombre réflexion. La jeune femme redressa la tête, regardant approcher la seconde magicienne. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas lent dans sa direction, une masse blanche et informe dans la main. Masse qu'elle tendit à son amie avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Yvrise la déplia, étirant ainsi deux gants de latex blanc. Marianne avait probablement dû les récupérer dans l'une des nombreuses salles médicales que comptaient le submersible. La magicienne aux yeux de chat passa l'une de ses mains dans l'étrange vêtement, jetant sur l'autre femme un regard interrogateur.

\- Les mettre t'évitera d'entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes, répondit cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaules. De cette façon il n'y aura pas de vision et, par extension, nous éviterons ainsi les questionnements à ce sujet.

Yvrise approuva d'un bref hochement de tête avant de finir de mettre les gants chirurgicaux. La texture n'était pas agréable, loin de là, mais elle saurait s'en contenter. De toute façon ce ne serait que temporaire. Une fois le navire quitté, elle pourrait toujours trouver mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal j'en ai conscience, reprit Marianne d'une voix lente. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer. Maintenant allons-y ! Le capitaine nous a convoqué avec les membres de son équipage. Ça ne présage pas grand-chose de bon mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Du coup … fait gaffe cette fois !

L'interpellée acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant que les deux femmes ne remontent le couloir. Elles passèrent sans le moindre regard devant les cuisines, étrangement calmes à présent. Elles arrivèrent ainsi devant une nouvelle porte métallique légèrement entrouverte. Par l'ouverture, elles purent voir que les vingt pirates qui composaient l'équipage du Heart étaient déjà réunis. Ils s'étaient tous répartis autour d'une grande table de bois au bout de laquelle se tenait leur capitaine.

Marianne eut un léger soupir, attrapant finalement la poignée pour entrer dans la pièce. Le silence se fit instantanément. Yvrises tenta de faire abstraction des regards qui la fixaient alors que son amie et elle rejoignaient les deux seules chaises de libre.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi placées à l'opposé de Law, qui avait troqué sa veste noire contre une autre, dominée par le jaune et au centre de laquelle se trouvait son emblème. Son étrange chapeau de fourrure avait quitté sa tête pour se poser sur la table, à ses côtés. Le maître des lieux arborait un bien étrange sourire tandis qu'il regardait les deux femmes prendre place.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là commençons, annonça-t-il alors. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à notre intervention sur la base G-3 depuis que nous avons pris la mer. Et, je dois avouer qu'une récente conversation escargophonique, rapportée par certains de mes hommes, dans la salle de stockage, m'a amené à modifier certains des plans que j'avais imaginé.

Le jeune homme darda sur Marianne un regard entendu. Mais celle-ci ne lui lança en retour qu'une mine indéchiffrable. Yvrise, elle, contemplait la scène sans comprendre. Son amie avait-elle appelé quelqu'un depuis qu'ils avaient pris la mer ? Et si oui, qui ?

\- Quelle importance cela peut-il revêtir pour toi ? demanda finalement froidement la femme aux yeux jaunes. Si tu nous as bien dit la vérité, alors nous arriverons bientôt sur la prochaine île. Nous reprendrons nos actions de notre côté et vous du vôtre. En quoi nos agissements te regardent-ils ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti et nous arriverons dès les premières heures du jour demain. Cependant, je sais que vous recherchez deux autres sphères comme celle de la base G-3. Il semble également que d'autres souhaitent les trouver avant vous. Je venais donc vous proposer un marché. Vous obéissez à mes ordres et en contrepartie nous vous aidons à devancer vos adversaires. Cela me parait honnête. Vous n'aurez ainsi plus à voler de bateaux pour vous rendre d'une île à l'autre et, par conséquent, vous gagnerez du temps.

Yvrise ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle était stupéfaite par cette soudaine proposition. Un regard en coin à Marianne et ses yeux exorbités, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Son amie devait probablement être en train de chercher où était le piège.

De son côté, la magicienne aux yeux de chat ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait envie d'accepter l'aide des pirates. Elle était persuadée que ce serait là la façon la plus simple et rapide de rassembler les sphères. Néanmoins, elle savait que son équipière n'accepterait jamais une telle proposition, surtout en provenance d'un pirate. Elle eut un soupir. Si son défaut principal était sans nul doute son incapacité à garder le silence, le sien était l'orgueil. Ce qui n'était guère mieux.

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour nos agissements ? demanda Marianne après un instant. Ne vient pas me faire croire que tu agis de la sorte par excès de bonté.

\- Non en effet. Si je vous fais cette offre, c'est que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à y gagner.

\- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu cherches au juste ? Je croyais que les pirates de ta génération n'en avaient que pour le One piece.

\- Je vois un peu plus loin que ça, répondit Law avec un sourire. Mais cela ne te concerne pas pour le moment. Acceptez-vous ma proposition oui ou non ?

\- Tu penses donc sincèrement nous être à ce point indispensable ? cracha Marianne avec dédain.

\- En effet. S'il n'y avait que la Marine alors peut-être auriez-vous une chance de réussir ? Mais nous savons tous les deux que le gouvernement mondial, par le biais du consulat, est aussi sur le coup. C'est donc une course contre la montre et, dans ces conditions nous sommes votre meilleure chance. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne cherches en réalité qu'à provoquer l'échec de votre entreprise.

Marianne eut un soupir dédaigneux tandis qu'Yvrise baissait la tête. Elle réfléchissait. Il faut dire que les mentions du consulat comme du gouvernement mondial réveillaient en elle de bien mauvais souvenirs. Elle savait que nombreux étaient les membres de ces organisations à guetter un faux pas de sa part, dans l'unique but de l'abattre.

La magicienne releva le menton, dardant sur Law un regard profond. Elle se doutait bien que toutes ces personnes cherchaient la même chose qu'elle, dans le but de l'empêcher de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Néanmoins, elle ne mesurait véritablement l'ampleur de leur présence qu'en cet instant même.

Yvrise avait pris sa décision. Elles avaient besoin de ces pirates pour réussir. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se tourna vers Marianne.

\- Il faut accepter !

La remarque résonna étrangement dans la salle silencieuse, attirant tous les yeux sur elle. Mais la magicienne n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à soutenir le regard noir de son amie. Pour être véritablement honnête la femme aux yeux de chat n'aimait pas lui tenir tête. Après tout c'était grâce à elle qu'elle en était là. Sans elle, jamais elle n'aurait pu récupérer la sphère qu'elles avaient aujourd'hui en leur possession.

Pourtant, cette fois, elle était persuadée que Marianne faisait une erreur et, qu'il fallait qu'elles suivent Law et son équipage. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais depuis le début, elle leur faisait confiance.

\- S'il te plait...

Seule la seconde magicienne entendit les derniers mots prononcés par Yvrise avant qu'elle ne se taise. Marianne lui jeta un nouveau regard sombre avant de soupirer pour, finalement, après un temps qui parut interminable, reprendre la parole.

\- Fais comme tu l'entends, annonça-t-elle lentement. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux de chat. Elle était surprise que son amie ait cédé aussi facilement. Néanmoins, elle était ravie qu'elle l'ait fait. Elle se tourna donc vers Law, attendant que celui-ci ne s'exprime à nouveau.

La capitaine du Heart resta pourtant un instant silencieux, dardant sur ses interlocuteurs un étrange sourire. La première partie de son nouveau plan venait enfin de se mettre en marche.

\- Bien, finit-il par dire. Nous sommes donc officiellement alliés et ce, pour la durée de votre action. A l'inverse de la fois précédente, je ne te demanderai pas de pacte des mages, de cette façon tu es libre de partir si le cœur t'en dit, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Marianne qui serra les dents. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez ce que sont ces sphères exactement.

\- Avant toute chose je crois qu'il est bon que vous compreniez ce qu'est la magie, commença la femme aux yeux jaunes en posant un coude sur la table. Pour cela nous allons revenir plusieurs dizaine d'années en arrière auprès d'un scientifique que tout le monde connait : Végapunk. Cet homme était l'un des apprenties d'un autre savant bien plus âgé, dénommé Effrat. Ce dernier avait débuté des expérimentations, sur lesquelles il fut par la suite aidé par le premier. Celles-ci avaient pour but de créer des humains plus puissants. Pour cela ils décidèrent d'implanter dans plusieurs hommes et femmes des perles d'un genre particulier appelées Exolytes. Malheureusement, les deux scientifiques s'aperçurent bien vite que créer leurs supers créatures n'était pas si simple. En effet, après de nombreuses expériences ils se rendirent compte que seuls quelques enfants avaient un corps capable de supporter l'objet, l'implanter dans un adulte signifiait immanquablement sa mort.

La jeune femme se tut, regardant les pirates autour d'elle. Plusieurs avaient l'air surpris par ses propos mais aucun ne prit la parole cependant. La laissant ainsi reprendre le cours de ses explications.

\- Pourtant et malgré ça les expériences se poursuivirent et ce, jusqu'à ce que Végapunk découvre un autre phénomène qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. En effet, les puissances de ces Exolytes étaient tels que les progénitures de ceux chez qui elles étaient actives se trouvaient capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs identiques à ceux de leurs parents. Bien évidemment, au fur et à mesure que l'on avance dans les générations ledit pouvoir est de moins en moins puissant. Cependant, cela voulait quand même dire que ces deux scientifiques avaient créé un objet capable de détraquer complètement le corps humain et ce sur plusieurs générations. S'apercevant de cela, Végapunk cessa toute expérimentation et, après en avoir parlé avec le gouvernement mondial, la création de ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui des mages fut stoppée. Non sans avoir placés les meilleurs de ceux-ci au sein d'une organisation leur étant affiliée bien sûr. C'est de là que vient le consulat. C'est également à partir de là que débutèrent les recherches concernant les Pacifistas, ces cyborgs à la solde de la justice.

Marianne se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Elle semblait se remémorer les événements qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur partager.

\- Pour ce qui concerne Yvrise, ça s'est passé il y a douze ans sur une île de West Blue. A la suite d'un accident dont on ne connait pas, aujourd'hui encore, toute l'origine, l'île à tout simplement été rayée de la carte. Le gouvernement a fait de longues recherches sur les causes de cette terrible explosion. Mais ce n'est que trois ans plus tard qu'ils en ont trouvé la cause. En effet, l'un des membres du consulat tomba par hasard sur une adolescente dont l'énergie était similaire à celle présente sur l'île. Il reçut immédiatement l'ordre de l'abattre mais ce même ordre changea lorsque l'on s'aperçut que la jeune femme, alors âgée de quinze ans ne gardait aucun souvenir des événements. Le gouvernement a ainsi pensé qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger immédiat et qu'il pourrait utiliser cette fille en cas de besoin. Il l'a donc laissé en vie, bien que sous surveillance.

Un brouhaha interrompit la magicienne. Les membres de l'équipage du Heart parlaient entre eux à grands bruits. Bien qu'originaire, pour la plupart, de North Blue nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient entendu parler de cette histoire. Il faut dire que le phénomène avait secoué le monde entier. Après tout, une île qui se retrouve rasée sans cause apparente cela avait de quoi surprendre.

Mais pour être honnête, les hommes de Law étaient surtout choqués d'apprendre que le gouvernement avait caché au monde entier le fait qu'ils étaient finalement parvenus à trouver celle qui avait détruit cette île. Il était ainsi évident que la justice avait dissimulé cela pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre la vague de piraterie qui secouait le monde depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Le capitaine leva une main, réclamant un silence qu'il obtint avec une étonnante rapidité. Il se tourna alors vers Marianne, ne prêtant aucune attention à Yvrise qui restait immobile depuis le début du récit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et donc ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Les sphères à quoi correspondent-elles ?

\- J'y arrive, je pense d'ailleurs que ça va te plaire, lui répondit Marianne avec un sourire sinistre. Le consulat a poursuivi ses recherches et à découvert que le pouvoir ayant détruit l'île s'était scindés en trois parties, dissimulées de par le monde. Il semblerait, de ce que j'en sais, que l'un des habitants de l'île ait été doté d'un fruit du démon lui ayant permis de créer cette scission si la magie d'Yvrise se mettait en action. Il devait donc probablement en connaitre la dangerosité. L'hypothèse la plus probable est que le fait que sa magie ait été coupée en trois lui ait sauvée la vie et ce, bien qu'elle fut finalement la seule survivante de l'île. En résumé voilà ce que sont les sphères : les fragments de son pouvoir et, par extension, de sa mémoire.

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles de la jeune femme. Toute cette histoire était difficile à suivre. Dire qu'ils pensaient avoir croisé les pires bizarreries de ce monde. Ils s'apercevaient aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient bien loin d'en avoir vu tous les mystères … ou toutes les horreurs.

C'est alors que Shachi releva la tête. Lui qui semblait dormir durant la discussion semblait soudain avoir trouvé un intérêt à celle-ci.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il. Mais ces histoires d'expérimentation remontent à combien de temps ?

Yvrise releva la tête jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, qui regardait le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

\- A vrai dire on ne sait pas exactement à quelle époque elles ont commencé, répondit la jeune femme aux yeux de chat. La seule chose dont on est sûres c'est que seuls deux noms sont liés aux Exolytes : Effrat et Vegapunk. Or, il est difficile d'obtenir des informations, sur le premier notamment. Mais le plus étrange c'est que si on suit les différents écrits que l'on peut trouver alors les expériences gouvernementales auraient déjà plusieurs siècles. Du coup soit ce Effrat est un géant, ce qui explique sa longévité, soit il s'est modifié lui-même, soit il a repris les recherches de quelqu'un d'autres. Dont on ne trouve aucune mention nulle part. En bref, on est dans le floue. Finalement la seule chose dont on est véritablement certaines c'est que Vegapunk a mis fin aux expériences il y a un peu moins de quarante ans.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit le garçon. Si votre magie est, comme vous l'avez dit, uniquement de la science alors cela veut dire que vous ne faites pas partie des enfants qui ont subi les expériences directement. Sauf que tu as dit tout à l'heure que la puissance des pouvoirs diminuait au fur et à mesure des générations. Comment est-il donc possible de raser une île dans ces cas-là ?

\- Tu es moins idiot que je ne le pensais, ricana Marianne en retour. Mais tu as raison, en partie du moins. Yvrise est ce que l'on appelle un mage de troisième vie. Et, à dire vrai c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est encore en vie. Car comme tu l'as si bien dit, un mage comme elle n'aurait jamais dû posséder un tel pouvoir. Son existence intéresse donc le gouvernement mondial au plus haut point. Selon ce qu'ils arriveront à trouver sur elle les Exolytes pourraient revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Le pirate ouvrit de grand yeux avant de regarder tour à tour les magiciennes et Law. Il ne savait pas si son capitaine avait mesuré toute l'ampleur de ce qu'aider ces femmes signifiait, mais il s'apercevait en tout cas que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

La voix de Penguin interrompit sa réflexion. En effet, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de prendre la parole, un élément ayant attiré son attention.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Shachi avait en partie raison. Cependant, je n'ai pas vu dans ton explication à quel moment il avait tort.

\- Tout simplement quand il disait que nous n'avions pas subi les expérimentations directement. C'est en effet vrai pour Yvrise mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Je suis en effet, un mage de première vie.

Ce fut au tour de Law de se redresser sur son siège, ramenant un coude sur la table pour poser son menton dans sa main. Les choses devenaient grandement intéressantes. Même s'il se demandait bien quels éléments tordus avaient encore inventé le gouvernement.

Marianne et lui se regardèrent un long moment en chien de faïence avant que la magicienne ne reprenne la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Puisque nous sommes alliés j'imagine qu'il est préférable d'être un peu plus transparent sur les pouvoirs de chacun. Pour cela laissez-moi vous parler d'un petit élément supplémentaire. Lorsque Végapunk a stoppé les expérimentations, il serait entré en conflit avec celui qui était alors son maître. Visiblement, lui aurait souhaité poursuivre ses études. Il est dit qu'il s'en serait même pris au gouvernement avant de disparaître. Personne n'en entendit plus parler pendant une dizaine d'années. Jusqu'au jour où il commença des expérimentations sous l'égide des dragons célestes.

Un nouveau silence suivit le récit de la jeune femme. Chacun ici connaissait bien ceux que l'on appelait les « dragons célestes ». Un groupe d'humains considéré comme des dieux tant par la justice mondiale que par le reste du monde et qui possédait le droit de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant. En résumé un ensemble de pourries que les lois mettaient hors d'atteinte.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous parler de la morale de ces individus, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Ils ont engagé Effrat pour reprendre ses expérimentations sur les Esphères pour leur compte, dans le but de reprendre un jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un jeu » ? demanda Law avec un certain étonnement.

\- C'est l'une des incohérences temporelles dont parlait Yvrise un peu plus tôt. L'une de celles qui posent réellement question sur l'âge d'Effrat et sur la possibilité d'un prédécesseur. En effet, les dragons célestes ont mis en place une activité ayant pour but de les divertir. Il se créait huit humains dotés de pouvoirs particuliers dont l'unique mission était de vaincre les autres. En contrepartie d'une victoire, l'individu gagnerait sa liberté si c'est un esclave ou tout autre avantage qu'il souhaiterait. Cependant, aucune de ces activités n'a connu de vainqueur.

\- Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ?

\- C'est là le problème. Chaque jeu serait séparé du suivant par une centaine d'années. Ne serait-ce que parce que tout le monde ne peut supporter les Exolytes et que pour une réussite, il y a des dizaines d'échecs. Et on en serait à trois. Ce qui signifie que ces expérimentations auraient au moins trois cents ans.

Law se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Effectivement, à moins d'être un géant ou de s'être soi-même modifié de façon étrange, aucun humain ne pouvait survivre aussi longtemps. Le monde était donc bien plus pourri que ce qu'il avait cru.

Mais le capitaine n'eut guère plus de temps pour sa réflexion. En effet, Jean Bart, un homme de très grande taille portant des cheveux longs et dont les dents semblaient incapables de disparaître dans sa bouche, venait de prendre la parole.

\- Quel est le rapport avec toi ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, répondit Marianne en haussant les épaules une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

La jeune femme se leva tirant la manche gauche de son étrange boléro. Elle dévoila ainsi un large tatouage représentant un serpent noir. Bien qu'une partie de ce dernier soit dissimulée il semblait lui longer le corps sur tout le flanc, laissant la tête du reptile lui prendre la totalité de l'épaule. Mais le plus étrange restait les sept petits cercles qui apparaissaient entre les larges crochets du dessin.

Law regarda sans broncher le tatouage de la jeune femme. Écoutant avec attention ce qu'elle était en train de leur expliquer. La jeune femme annonça ainsi que des huit elle représentait le serpent, ce qui signifiait qu'elle maîtrisait l'ombre et le vent. Elle termina en disant que chacun des mages rattachés aux dragons célestes par ce jeu étaient liés, de façon inconnue, à un animal qui lui permettait d'utiliser deux pouvoirs et non un seul.

Elle n'entra cependant pas plus dans les détails, estimant sans doute qu'elle en avait bien assez dit. La capitaine la laissa faire. Il aurait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus de toute façon, mais il en savait déjà bien assez pour lancer ses propres opérations.

Un brouhaha le sortit de nouveau de sa réflexion. Marianne venait de se rasseoir couvrant par la même le dessin qu'elle leur avait montré. Mais, alors qu'elle reprenait place un large serpent aussi sombre que le tatouage sortit de l'ombre pour se placer à ses côtés. D'étranges crêtes lui couvraient une partie du dos et de la tête. Il porta son attention sur les pirates dardant sur eux un regard aussi jaune que celui de la jeune femme.

\- Et voici Nag ! annonça-t-elle de sa voix froide.

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle ajouta, laissant les membres de Law se tourner vers leur capitaine. Ce dernier, semblait passablement amusé par la situation. Il venait de récupérer une femme dont le pouvoir une fois éveillé pouvait détruire une île, et une autre croisée avec un serpent dont la magie venait d'être créée. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les regards des magiciennes braqués sur lui. Il semblait qu'il était désormais à son tour de s'expliquer sur ses motivations. Il serait bref.

\- Mon objectif est simple, annonça-t-il. Je ne vise qu'une chose : le chaos. A vrai dire mon but est de détruire l'ordre établi de ce monde. Pour se faire je compte bien éliminer l'un des quatre empereurs rapidement. Mais j'ai encore besoin de préparation. Ceci étant dit, il semblerait que notre rencontre puisse me permettre d'atteindre l'une des forces du gouvernement. Même si ce n'était pas mon objectif principal je ne peux nier que cela reste une opportunité qu'il nous fallait saisir.

Son explication ne fut suivie d'aucune remarque tant et si bien que la conversation dévia sur les préparatifs de leur future expédition. Ils espéraient pouvoir se servir de la prochaine île pour refaire leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture. Il leur faudrait ensuite partir à la recherche d'informations concernant les localisations, même approximatives, des sphères. Law leur confia qu'il espérait pouvoir se servir de la Marine pour arriver à ses fins. Le tout bien sûr sans trop attirer l'attention du consulat sur leurs activités.

Le capitaine lança un regard en coin à Marianne et son serpent. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment cette organisation pour se permettre de l'affronter. Il comptait donc sur elle pour détourner leur attention de leurs agissements. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il soit certain que c'était véritablement ce qu'elle cherchait. En effet, cette fille était difficile à cerner et, encore à présent, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle souhaitait véritablement. Il allait donc falloir qu'il se méfie d'elle.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout fut clair pour chacun des membres de l'équipage qu'ils purent se séparer. Yvrise et les membres de l'équipage se levèrent d'un même mouvement, rejoignant la porte qui les avait vu entrer. Mais la magicienne s'arrêta rapidement, tournant un regard interrogateur en direction de son amie et de Law, toujours assis sur leurs sièges. Elle fit donc demi-tour mais Marianne l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

\- Pars devant, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Je dois encore voir certaines choses avec cet homme.

Elle darda sur le capitaine un regard noir, alors que je quittais la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en remontant le couloir qui la mènerait à sa cabine que la jeune femme s'aperçut que le submersible avait rejoint la surface. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la cuisine, se trouvant non loin de là. Tous les pirates semblaient s'y être rassemblés. Ils ne feraient donc pas attention à elle.

La jeune femme eut un sourire, longeant plusieurs salles pour parvenir devant la lourde porte qui maintenait le sous-marin fermé lors de leurs plongées. Elle poussa donc la porte, gagnant le pont pour s'appuyer contre le bastingage. Un vent glacé fouetta son visage, lui rougissant les joues alors qu'elle portait son attention vers le ciel. La lune à son premier quartier éclairait le ciel d'une lueur argentée reflétée par une myriades d'étoiles scintillantes

\- On arrive sur une île hivernale, murmura la jeune fille avec un sourire. C'est un ciel de gelée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se retourna faisant face aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes de soleil de Shachi. Il était étrange de voir qu'il portait toujours ces dernières malgré l'heure tardive et l'obscurité ambiante.

Yvrise le regarda s'avancer vers elle. La jeune femme avait oublié de refermer la porte après son passage. Il n'y avait donc rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'elle ait été remarqué. Pourtant l'homme de Law ne fit pas de remarque, s'appuyant à ses côtés sur la barre de métal.

\- Il fait froid, remarqua-t-il lentement. Reste dehors habillée comme ça et tu passeras le reste du voyage clouée au lit.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, lui fit elle remarquer en retour légèrement exaspérée. Mais merci du conseil. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser.

Elle reporta son attention sur les étoiles. Tristesse, doutes, peur, … chaque fois qu'elle avait ressenti l'un de ces sentiments, elle s'était toujours apaisée en regardant le ciel nocturne. La jeune femme n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait liée à lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua même pas l'attention que lui portait Shachi à ses côtés. Cherchait-il à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Yvrise se détacha du bastingage faisant demi-tour pour entrer dans le sous-marin. Mais le pirate l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es uniquement sortie pour admirer le ciel ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre l'intérêt de regarder de simples sphères brillantes, peut-être éteintes depuis des centaine d'années.

\- Tu as une vision bien triste de la vie, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais d'un point de vue scientifique tu as raison. Cependant, savais-tu que d'anciennes légendes racontent que les étoiles sont en réalité l'âmes des défunts, veillant sur leur famille par-delà la mort. N'est-ce pas une plus belle façon de les voir ?

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentit rougir, comme chaque fois qu'il faisait face à une belle femme, ceci étant dit. Mais bien plus que sa gêne il réfléchissait à ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Elle était étrange, c'était indéniable.

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit-il finalement.

Shachi la rejoignit et tous deux entrèrent dans le sous-marin. Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs du submersible. Mais la jeune femme ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire. Donner sa vie et rejoindre les étoiles … c'était bien là la seule façon dont elle souhaitait mourir.


	7. Chapter 7 : Le consulat

**Salut salut, voilà le chapitre de cette semaine n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je viens de voir un truc bizarre mais sur mon manage story j'ai les tirets de dialogue mais pas sur les chapitres en ligne. C'est assez chiant, il faut que je trouve comment on modifie ça. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne lecture ;)**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le consulat**

Assise sur sa chaise, son serpent lové à ses côtés Marianne dardait sur Law un regard haineux. Elle cachait bien mal l'antipathie qu'il lui inspirait. Tout comme elle peinait à dissimuler l'exaspération qui était la sienne quant à la tournure qu'avait prise les évènements. Il fallait avouer que le demi-sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le visage du pirate ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme. Dire qu'Yvrise avait fait une alliance avec ces types ! C'était véritablement l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet pour le moment. En effet, s'ils se tenaient encore tous deux dans cette salle, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Et celle-ci ne pouvait-être que la conversation escargophonique que les hommes de Law avaient captée. La jeune femme serra légèrement les mâchoires. Sur ce coup-là, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait manqué de vigilance. Se faire prendre par les abrutis qui servaient d'équipage au Heart était une véritable honte. D'autant qu'il s'en était fallu de peu qu'Yvrise n'apprenne la vérité. Et là ç'aurait été un vrai drame. Elle préparait son action depuis des mois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer maintenant.

Heureusement, l'homme qui lui faisait face avait tenu sa langue. S'en était d'ailleurs surprenant. Enfin, la magicienne ne se leurrait pas pour autant. S'il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement, car il espérait pouvoir tirer parti de la situation, rien de plus.

"Bien, commença Law avec un sourire en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Et si nous parlions un peu de ce consulat."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir mal interprété les choses en disant que tu en fais partie. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est : combien êtes-vous ? Quelles sont réellement vos activités ? Et, surtout, mis à part les cinq doyens, qui vous dirige ?"

Un ricanement échappa à la jeune femme. Alors son histoire de chaos était vraie. D'un autre côté cette conversation lui laisser imaginer qu'elle pourrait peut-être tirer parti de la situation elle aussi. Après tout, si son but était d'éliminer le consulat, cela leur ferait au moins un point commun.

Bien évidemment, Marianne ne dit pas un mot de sa réflexion au pirate. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur la tête de Nag, qui soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé entendre parler de la justice mondiale.

"En théorie nous sommes une vingtaine. Mais pour être honnête, seul notre chef connait les identités de tous les membres. Pour nous autres, on obéit et on exécute juste les ordres. Nous ne sommes d'ailleurs en contact direct avec aucune instance du gouvernement. Le numéro un est, et reste, notre unique interlocuteur."

"Tu ne connais donc aucun de tes homologues ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. En effet, en cours de mission ou au grès d'un déplacement il nous arrive de croiser certains des membres de l'organisation. Par conséquent, j'en ai rencontré certains, mais une minorité cependant."

"Et comment vous reconnaissez-vous dans ce cas ?"

La jeune fille eut un rictus avant de retirer la manche droite de son boléro. Elle défit le bandage serré autour de son biceps dévoilant un second tatouage. Celui-ci représentait la croix du gouvernement mondial. Au centre de celle-ci, on pouvait y apercevoir le chiffre cinq entouré d'un C rougeoyant.

Law regarda la magicienne remettre la bande puis son vêtement en place. Cette instance de la justice l'intéressait de plus en plus. S'il ne faisait pas erreur alors ces individus seraient probablement de redoutables adversaires. Il avait donc tout intérêt à en apprendre le plus possible à leur sujet s'il ne voulait pas les voir mettre ses plans à mal.

"Et vos activités, demanda-t-il lentement."

"Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que tous les éléments du consulat sont disséminés dans le monde. Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure seul notre dirigeant connait tous les membres. Enfin, avec les cinq doyens bien sûr. Mais toutes les autres autorités, y compris l'amiral en chef, ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Ce qui fait que nous pouvons être, en dehors de nos missions, de simples paysans comme des pirates recherchés. Tu te doutes donc que nos activités ne sont pas des plus reluisantes. Cela va ainsi du vol à l'assassinat, en passant par la destruction de nation si celle-ci s'oppose au monde. En bref, le consulat est l'ombre du gouvernement. Bien pire que les Cypher pôle."

Law s'accouda à son siège posant sa joue contre son poing. Il connaissait les Cyphers pôle. À vrai dire de par le monde qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler ? Il s'agissait de membres surentrainés combattants pour la justice. Ces types étaient capables, sur ordre, de raser des îles entières. Ils l'avaient déjà fait sur West Blue par le passé, dissimulant par la même une partie de l'histoire mondiale.

Il était donc surpris d'apprendre que d'autres éléments du même genre avaient vu le jour. Ce qui le troublait c'est que cette fois nous parlions d'individus dont la Marine connaissait tout juste l'existence. En bref, il était ici question d'un groupe agissant pour le gouvernement sans que personne ne le sache. C'était sournois. Jusqu'à quel point ce monde pouvait-il être pourri ?

"Et si vous êtes arrêtés ?"

"Alors nous sommes abattus, tout simplement."

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'appuyer sur sa main, contemplant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étonnant dans ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Les membres du consulat devaient agir sans être connus du monde. Si jamais ils échouaient alors ils ne servaient plus à rien. Il fallait donc les remplacer.

"Et pour Yvrise ? reprit Law après un instant."

"Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Elle a été jugée dangereuse et doit être surveillée. Elle sera éliminée si notre chef ou les doyens estiment que c'est nécessaire."

"Et c'est toi que l'on a mis à son contact. Cependant, une chose m'étonne. Le but de ta hiérarchie est qu'elle ne retrouve jamais ses pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? N'es-tu donc pas en train d'agir à l'encontre des ordres que tu as reçus ?"

Il posa sur la jeune femme son regard gris et froid. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Tant et si bien que Marianne comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle mettre en avant ses véritables objectifs si elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter. Enfin une partie de ses plans, car elle ne comptait pas tout dire à ce pirate pour qui elle n'éprouvait que de l'antipathie.

La jeune femme posa une main sur la tête de son serpent. Ce dernier s'était redressé, regardant le capitaine du Heart de ses yeux jaunes. Lui aussi avait senti la menace qui pesait à présent dans cette pièce.

Pendant le bref instant qui précéda sa réponse. Marianne ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre avec cette fille.

Elle s'était présentée à elle, comme une magicienne lambda sur une île désertique gouvernée par l'un des sept grands corsaires. Gagner sa sympathie avait été ridiculement facile. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elles étaient deux femmes d'un âge presque similaire. Elle se disait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie pour cette mission. Yvrise s'était vite confiée à elle concernant son pouvoir et ses souvenirs disparus. Tant et si bien que Marianne n'eut que peu de difficultés à la pousser à prendre la mer avec elle. À cette époque, la magicienne aux yeux jaunes avait bien l'intention d'utiliser la capacité de la jeune femme pour détruire le consulat, voire même le gouvernement. Mais, bizarrement, elle avait fini par vouloir sincèrement aider cette fille naïve à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. C'est alors qu'elle avait commencé ce jeu étrange entre les informations qu'elle donnait à son supérieur et ses réels agissements.

Marianne secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent et au regard si sombre de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face.

"Je l'apprécie, répondit-elle avec étonnement de franchise. Je compte l'aider à retrouver son pouvoir et sa mémoire. Pour ce qui est du gouvernement, j'aviserai le moment venu. Pour l'instant, ils ne connaissent pas ma véritable implication dans la disparition de la sphère. Ça nous laisse donc du temps."

Les deux individus se fixèrent un instant, sans un mot. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Même si elle avait volontairement caché son envie de détruire le consulat et tout ce qui allait avec. Actuellement, elle ne voulait pas que Law et ses pirates puissent croire qu'elle souhaitait utiliser Yvrise. Car ce n'était plus le cas. Elle espérait désormais sincèrement que la magicienne puisse récupérer ses souvenirs et vivre la vie qu'elle choisirait.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas aussi sentimentale d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ou elle risquait de voir son plan échouer. Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur qui la fixait toujours. La jeune femme eut un sourire. Il pouvait essayer de lire en elle, il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il verrait.

"As-tu une idée de l'endroit où ces sphères se trouvent ?"

Marianne lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il change de sujet si facilement. D'un autre côté, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

"Yvrise et moi avons réussi à dénicher une carte, répondit-elle en tirant l'objet de l'intérieur de sa veste. Néanmoins, celle-ci n'est pas précise. Sans compter qu'elle mentionne des îles normalement disparues."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Laisse-la-moi, je la donnerais à notre navigateur, nous verrons où elle peut nous mener. D'autres ont-ils connaissance de cet objet ?"

"Non. Lorsque j'en ai parlé un peu plus tôt, j'ai appris que le consulat n'avait pas encore localisé les autres sphères. Par conséquent, il n'y aura pas de bases de la Marine pour les protéger cette fois. Pour ce qui est de la carte, je l'apporterai moi-même. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, je préfère donc garder ce document."

Le pirate eut un hochement de tête regardant la Marianne se lever. Il ne broncha pas quand l'énorme serpent noir rampa non loin de lui, pour plonger dans l'ombre de la magicienne, disparaissant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Sans un mot de plus elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul.

La jeune femme avançait dans les couloirs déserts du submersible. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que tous les hommes du Heart s'étaient rassemblés dans les cuisines, discutant à grand bruit avec une fille aux yeux de chat. Cette dernière racontait diverses aventures qu'elles avaient vécues, ponctuant son récit de grands gestes. Marianne la regarda un instant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Shachi et Penguin l'écoutaient avec attention entourés de leurs compagnons. Marianne eut un soupir. Law leur avait présenté ses hommes, mais ils se ressemblaient tous, elle n'avait finalement retenu que ceux qui avait été avec eux sur la base G-3. Mais le plus important restait la scène dont elle était le témoin. Yvrise avait toujours eu cette facilité à créer des liens. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se méfiait peu des gens qui l'abordaient.

Un éclat de rire la ramena à la réalité. La magicienne était en train de raconter comment elle avait découvert les problèmes de mal de mer de Marianne. La concernée fronça les sourcils.

"Yvrise tait-toi. Tu parles trop…"

Elle prononça cette phrase dans un murmure à peine audible, plus par habitude. Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du sous-marin. Elle avait entendu Shachi dire que le navire avait refait surface, c'était donc l'occasion pour elle de prendre un peu l'air.

Elle rejoignit ainsi la lourde porte fermant le submersible, gagnant l'extérieur pour s'appuyer contre le bastingage. Elle jeta un bref regard en direction du ciel. Celui-ci, complètement dégagé, laissait apparaitre une myriade d'étoiles. Ils ne tarderaient pas à accoster sur une île hivernale.

Un soupir lui échappa. La vue de la voûte céleste la ramena immédiatement à Yvrise. Et… elle en venait à se demander comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle avait pourtant suivi un entrainement particulier lorsqu'elle était jeune puis pour intégrer le consulat. Mais malgré ça, elle avait été incapable de résister à la candeur de cette fille. En y repensant, c'était assez pitoyable.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours haï le gouvernement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le fait d'avoir été élevé par un pirate n'avait en rien arrangé sa haine. Cependant sa rencontre avec Yvrise avait bien failli détruire tous ses plans. Heureusement pour elle, et malgré leur situation actuelle, les choses semblaient finalement vouloir reprendre un meilleur chemin.

"Désolé Solnia, marmonna-t-elle le nez tourné vers le ciel. Je crois que ce sera plus long que prévu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je finirai ce que tu as commencé."

"Qui est Solnia ?"

La jeune femme eut un grognement exaspéré. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix désagréable. Ce ton hautain ne pouvait provenir que de Trafalgar Law. Elle l'avait pourtant quitté il y a peu de temps. Pourquoi était-il encore derrière elle ?

Une agitation dans son ombre lui signifia que Nag n'appréciait pas davantage la présence du pirate. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea même de laisser l'énorme serpent noir se jeter sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas nager et la mer était proche, elle se disait que c'était là un bon moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Se doutant que de toute manière il ne serait pas si simple de le tuer. Une action comme celle de ses pensées risquait donc plus de lui apporter des ennuis qu'autre chose.

Elle laissa ainsi le capitaine du vaisseau s'avancer vers elle, déposant un petit sac de toile à ses côtés. Marianne lança un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Pourquoi lui avait-il amené de la nourriture ?

"Tu n'as rien avalé depuis que tu es montée à bord, remarqua l'homme son éternel sourire sur le visage. Je ne doute pas que les serpents puissent tenir plusieurs jours sans manger, mais je préfère que ceux qui doivent se battre avec moi soient au mieux de leur forme. Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu peux y aller."

La jeune femme n'eut à son égard qu'un regard noir et un soupir dédaigneux. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé à celui-là. Et puis, pour le reste elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui répondre, comme il le comprit vite d'ailleurs.

"J'ai croisé Shachi en venant, annonça-t-il soudainement. Il a discuté avec Yvrise sur ce pont. Ils ont parlé d'étoiles, elle disait que…"

"Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, coupa Marianne avec humeur. Quand elle contemple le ciel, elle finit toujours par raconter la même chose. Mais réponds-moi, ce type n'est-il donc pas capable de faire quelque chose sans en informer son capitaine ?"

Le sourire de Law s'élargit davantage, provoquant l'exaspération de la magicienne. Elle se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais en tout cas il l'insupportait profondément. La femme s'interrogeait : comment ses hommes pouvaient-ils supporter autant de suffisance. Dans son cas, elle espérait juste trouver ces fichues sphères le plus rapidement possible pour quitter enfin ce sous-marin.

"Je suppose que non, finit-il par répondre. Mais plus important, je me demandais si ces paroles pouvaient avoir un lien avec ses pouvoirs."

Marianne lui jeta un regard surpris. Ce type était bien trop intelligent à son goût. Comment avait-il pu arriver à une telle conclusion, à partir d'une conversation à laquelle il n'avait même pas assisté ?

"Peut-être."

Ce fut là son unique réponse. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de situation où quelqu'un vient juste vous demander la confirmation de ce qu'il sait déjà. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand elle n'appréciait pas ladite personne. Marianne eut un soupir. Si elle avait imaginé que les choses pouvaient tourner de cette façon elle aurait réfléchi davantage avant de faire alliance avec lui.

Elle vit le rictus du pirate s'élargir, augmentant encore la colère qui était la sienne. Les hommes étaient donc toujours obligés de se comporter ainsi ?

Law se retourna, lui posant une main sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant la porte. Marianne le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître dans le sous-marin, il lui refit face.

"On ne devrait plus tarder à accoster. Ne traîne pas trop ici."

"Chh !"

Et il s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme seule sur le pont. Ce type était vraiment pénible. Elle eut un soupir en regardant vers le ciel. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce garçon était intelligent. Car il avait raison, d'une façon ou d'une autre le pouvoir d'Yvrise était lié aux étoiles. Marianne avait fait un certain nombre de recherches sur celui-ci et même si tout n'était pas clair, elle arrivait à une conclusion identique à celle du pirate. Sauf que cette puissance était aussi belle que dangereuse et qu'elle ne savait pas comment son amie déciderait de l'utiliser une fois sa mémoire revenue. À dire vrai, c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans cette histoire. La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de penser à ça pour le moment.

Son regard se posa sur le sac à ses côtés. Elle enfonça machinalement sa main à l'intérieur. Elle en tira une pomme qu'elle jeta dans son ombre. Un bruit de mastication lui fit savoir que Nag avait bien récupéré le fruit. À son tour elle croqua dans une boulette de riz. Il lui faudrait des forces pour affronter ce qui les attendait. Et ce, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les attendait. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était que tôt ou tard le consulat finirait par comprendre qu'elle se payait leur tête et, à ce moment-là, elle devrait les vaincre.

Marianne eut un nouveau soupir. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle parle de son lien avec le gouvernement à Yvrise. Son amie avait le droit de savoir. Mais c'était trop tôt, il valait mieux qu'elle attende encore un peu.

La jeune femme attrapa le sac contenant son repas et entra dans le sous-marin. Elle referma la porte à l'instant même où la terre faisait son apparition à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent, ils accosteraient dans peu de temps. Ils poseraient ainsi le pied sur cet imposant îlot de glace dressant ses mâchoires enneigées vers le ciel. Mais personne ne vit cette silhouette monstrueuse et immobile vers laquelle le submersible faisait route. Tout comme personne n'aperçut les larges vaisseaux bardés de canon qui débarquèrent sur son flanc droit.


	8. Chapter 8 : Débarquement

**Salut salut, et voilà en retard une fois de plus, mais le chapitre de la semaine arrive. Je commence enfin à maîtriser fanfiction je vais donc pouvoir corriger toutes les bourdes faites dans les chapitres précédents. Comme quoi il ne faut pas désespérer. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Débarquement**

Law marchait d'un pas lent le long du port dans lequel ils venaient d'accoster, tentant d'ignorer les soupirs excédés qui retentissaient dans son dos à intervalle régulier. À leur arrivée, le jeune pirate avait, en effet, décidé de laisser Yvrise, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo ainsi que Jean Bart explorer la cité. Pendant que lui et ses équipiers chercheraient d'éventuelles informations sur la façon de récupérer les sphères manquantes. Le capitaine espérait juste que l'autre groupe serait capable de rester concentré sur leur objectif. C'est sans doute du fait de cette crainte qu'il avait finalement choisi de permettre au géant de partir avec eux.

Il jeta un bref regard sur les larges bâtiments qui les entouraient. La beauté de cette ville était à couper le souffle. Chaque bâtisse, d'un blanc immaculé laissé passer à ses abords une sorte de canal emplie d'eau douce dans laquelle des enfants jouaient à grand bruit. Law eut un demi-sourire. Il savait que tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. En effet, malgré toute la richesse que les infrastructures mettaient en avant, cela ne faisait que cacher une partie de la misère qui régnait sur cette île. Comme l'avaient traduit les ruelles sombres dans lesquelles il avait aperçu plusieurs hommes en haillons. Probablement en quête d'un bourgeois à détrousser. Mais tout ceci n'était pas son problème. Il était un pirate après tout.

D'un regard, il vérifia que son équipière le suivait toujours. C'était déjà la cinquième fois qu'il faisait ça. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. C'était encore plus vrai depuis que le jeune forban savait qu'un serpent énorme se cachait dans son ombre. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce manque de confiance qu'il avait finalement décidé que la magicienne ne se déplacerait qu'en sa seule compagnie.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules. Il était le capitaine après tout, c'était son devoir. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'une sorte de taverne à l'enseigne brillante. Il ne savait pas encore que ses plans allaient grandement être compromis.

En effet, alors que le battant s'ouvrait laissant s'échapper un « bang » sonore lorsqu'il rencontra le mur, le pirate s'aperçut que tous les clients des lieux portaient l'uniforme de la Marine. Et, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels soldats puisque parmi eux on trouvait un homme aux cheveux gris. Vêtu d'une veste frappée du mot « justice », aux épaulières dorées passait par-dessus son torse musclé, il arborait une série de cigares autour du bras et au niveau de la poitrine. Une jitte était posée à ses côtés lorsqu'il tourna son visage, parcouru d'une large cicatrice, en direction des nouveaux venus. Une soldate portant un sabre, assise à sa droite, remit ses lunettes sur son nez, visiblement surprise par la présence du pirate qui lui faisait face.

Law serra les dents. Il avait manqué de vigilance. Il ignorait que le chasseur blanc et ses hommes se trouvaient dans le coin. Il fallait qu'ils quittent les lieux et au plus vite. Le capitaine n'avait, en effet, aucune envie d'affronter cet individu ici.

\- Vice-amiral Smoker, annonça la femme en se tournant vers son supérieur. Il s'agit de Trafalgar Law, l'un des membres de la pire des générations.

\- Je sais qui il est Tashigi, lui répondit-il en soufflant la fumée des cigares qu'il avait en bouche. Mais, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un homme comme lui fait là.

Il planta son regard dans celui du capitaine du Heart, tirant un sourire à ce dernier. À quoi cet homme s'était-il attendu ? Pensait-il véritablement que le pirate allait lui révéler ses plans sur sa simple demande ?

Law sortit sa main gauche de sa poche, retirant son long sabre de son épaule. Il se voyait malheureusement mal quitter les lieux sans livrer un combat. Cependant, il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être tirer parti de la situation finalement. Pour cela, il y avait un élément qu'il pouvait annoncer aux guerriers qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je cherche la meilleure façon de rejoindre Nishi et Tamashi, débuta-t-il avec un nouveau rictus. Je sais de source sûre qu'elles se trouvent sur cette partie de Grandline. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Les marines se regardèrent, étonnés. L'un d'entre eux, soldat aux cheveux longs et aux dents manquantes, commença à rire avant de prendre la parole, devançant Smoker lui-même.

\- Tamashi est une légende, ricana-t-il en pointant un doigt en direction de Law. Quant à Nishi, elle a coulé avec tous ses habitants il y a des dizaines d'années de ça. Il faudrait être idiot pour chercher à retrouver ces îles. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le tunnel à l'ouest d'…

\- Ferme-là ! le coupa le vice-amiral avec colère. Le seul idiot ici c'est toi ! Ne révèle rien à ce pirate ! Et toi Trafalgar, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances cette fois ?

\- Va savoir, répondit l'interpellé avec un rictus méprisant. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à m'offrir alors je vais vous abandonner sans plus tarder.

\- Comme si nous allions te laisser faire !

L'exclamation fut suivie du son caractéristique d'une lame quittant son fourreau. Autour de Law, les soldats tiraient leurs armes aux côtés de leur vice-amiral. Ce dernier avait attrapé sa jitte tandis que son corps se recouvrait de fumée. Son objet en granit marin ainsi que ses capacités étaient vraiment d'un pénible !

Le capitaine du Heart fléchit les jambes, préparant à son tour son pouvoir. Mais il ne put l'utiliser. En effet, les premiers combattants qui se jetèrent sur lui se heurtèrent à l'étrange masse d'air hurlante qui apparut entre eux et le pirate. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, trois éléments identiques avaient encerclé les membres de la justice mondiale. Smoker et ses hommes étaient bloqués à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Law fit volte-face regardant son équipière qui, toujours plantée devant la porte n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Elle était restée en retrait depuis le début de l'altercation.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Va savoir. Mais si tu n'as pas de meilleure idée que celle de nous emmener dans une taverne remplit de soldats, je te propose de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Capitaine !

Il serra les dents, ignorant volontairement le sarcasme vibrant dans la voix de la jeune femme. Tout comme il tenta de faire abstraction des deux yeux moqueurs qui apparaissaient dans son ombre. Mais ces deux-là ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Le pirate avait bien l'intention de s'occuper d'eux quand ils rejoindraient le navire. Tout comme il ferait davantage de recherches à leur sujet, car il s'apercevait qu'il lui manquait bien trop d'informations sur leurs pouvoirs. Mais, avant toute chose, ils devaient quitter les lieux.

Ils s'élancèrent donc dans les rues avec l'objectif de gagner le port. Mais ils furent bien vite contraints de s'arrêter. En effet, des soldats entouraient désormais la zone, leur barrant le chemin. Depuis quand étaient-ils si nombreux ici ?

Law réfléchit rapidement. Apparemment, leurs anciens adversaires n'avaient toujours pas réussi à sortir de la taverne. Ce qui signifiait que le navire ne devait pas encore avoir été attaqué par la Marine.

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Marianne de le suivre, se cachant derrière un bâtiment proche. Il commença à fouiller dans ses poches, à la recherche du petit escargot leur servant à communiquer. Mais celui-ci avait disparu.

La magicienne se pencha à sa hauteur, lui tendant son escargophone un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Law prit l'animal sans la regarder davantage. Il ne relevait plus ce genre de provocation, non dissimulée. Ceci étant dit il se demandait bien où avait pu passer le sien.

Laissant cette question en suspens il appela ses hommes, également présents sur l'île. La petite créature émit un drôle de bruit, sonnant dans un premier temps sans obtenir de réponse. Avant que, finalement, quelqu'un ne la décroche.

\- Qui a-t-il ? interrogeât l'escargot, prenant pour cela la voix de l'un des membres de l'équipage du Heart.

\- Le vice-amiral Smoker est ici, annonça calmement Law. Bepo ! Toi et les autres devez immédiatement rejoindre le sous-marin.

\- Oh… je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour rien, grogna le capitaine. Dis à Jean Bart de contourner l'île avec le submersible. Il semblerait que Nishi soit liée à cette île. Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez apercevoir un ancien tunnel ou, du moins, ce qu'il en reste à l'ouest de cette ville. Tentez de le suivre. Car si les informations de la carte des magiciennes sont exactes alors nous trouverons l'une de ces sphères là-bas.

\- Mais et toi cap'taine qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- De notre côté, nous allons rejoindre le boyau dont je t'ai parlé. Nous aviserons sur place. On se retrouve sur Nishi !

Law donna encore quelques instructions à l'ours polaire avant de finalement raccrocher, lançant l'animal à son équipière. Celle-ci le remit dans sa poche sans un mot et les deux jeunes gens s'élancèrent dans la ville. La foule présente dans les rues leur permit facilement de contourner la Marine, les laissant rejoindre une petite forêt bordant la cité.

Maintenant la direction de l'ouest, ils la traversèrent. L'espace dans lequel ils progressaient était étrange tant il était calme. Ils n'y rencontrèrent pas âmes qui vivent. Mise à part les plantes rien ne semblait réussir à survivre dans ces lieux, où régnait un silence pesant.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, arrivant finalement au-devant d'une large montagne de roche nue. Law eut un sourire, apparemment ils approchaient du but. Les deux équipiers poussèrent le lierre qui envahissait çà et là, cette montagne, par ailleurs dépourvue d'une quelconque végétation. Un sifflement attira l'attention du capitaine qui se retourna. Face à lui se tenait Nag. Le serpent pointa un endroit à ses côtés d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

Law et Marianne s'avancèrent dans la direction désignée découvrant ainsi un trou d'un peu plus d'un mètre de circonférence, à la base de la roche. Ils se laissèrent tout à tour tomber à l'intérieur, arrivant dans un vaste tunnel. Ils durent slalomer entre les larges pierres qui se dressaient sur leur passage pour parvenir devant une volée de marches inégales, rendues glissantes par une humidité perpétuelle.

Le pirate leva la tête, alors qu'ils débouchaient de nouveau dans un important boyau dont le sol se parsemait de crevasses. Ce qu'il avait imaginé apparaissait exact. En effet, l'élément dans lequel ils évoluaient avait été créé par l'homme et devait donc être visible depuis la mer. Jean-Bart devrait pouvoir le suivre pour les rejoindre. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, car une fois libre Smoker retrouverait vite leur trace. Il fallait qu'ils puissent facilement se rassembler pour ensuite s'enfuir.

Law poursuivit ainsi son avancée silencieuse, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la femme qui l'accompagnait ne prenne la parole.

\- Dis-moi Law, commença-t-elle. Que comptes-tu faire si jamais le tunnel ne nous permet pas d'aller plus loin ? Tu as demandé à tes hommes de quitter l'île. Et, avec ta petite prestation de toute à l'heure la Marine n'aura pas de mal à savoir où nous nous trouvons.

\- Il existe forcément une façon de passer, répondit-il sans se retourner. Si ce que tu as annoncé est vrai et que ces objets représentent bien le pouvoir d'Yvrise, alors il est évident qu'il y a encore un moyen d'entrer sur Nishi.

\- Je vois, tu bases donc ton résonnement sur de simples probabilités. Tu oublies que cette carte est supposée nous mener jusqu'aux sphères, mais que nous n'avons aucune certitude là-dessus cependant. C'est idiot de ta part. J'avoue être déçue. On te disait intelligent, mais finalement tu es juste un pirate qui passe son temps à tomber dans des pièges de la Marine et qui agit sans un véritable discernement.

\- Épargne-moi tes réflexions veux-tu ?!

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire progresser ton submersible dans Nishi ? reprit-elle en ignorant son intervention. Si les bâtiments sont recouverts par la mer, il te sera impossible de regagner le navire.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, le moment venu.

Il entendit un léger ricanement dans son dos, mais n'y porta aucune attention. La réalité c'est qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le pirate comptait bien utiliser le pouvoir de la fille et du serpent pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

Il serait d'ailleurs amené à prouver rapidement ses dires puisqu'un important amoncellement de gravats de toute taille leur barrait à présent le passage. Le capitaine fit donc volte-face, regardant la femme qui marchait derrière lui. Celle-ci s'immobilisa croisant les bras sur sa poitrine elle fixa l'obstacle sans un mot. Law eut un soupir. Elle ne ferait rien sans sa demande. Quelle plaie !

\- Peux-tu nous faire traverser ce mur comme tu l'as fait dans la base de la Marine ? finit-il par questionner, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- S'il y a des ombres de l'autre côté, c'est possible en effet, répondit-elle. Mais c'est une certaine prise de risque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- D'où nous sommes on ne peut pas vraiment dire ce qui s'étend au-delà de ces pierres. Mais il est fort probable que ce soit de l'eau. Se retrouver en plein milieu de l'océan pourrait s'avérer problématique, surtout pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Le pirate eut un sourire sinistre. La réponse de la jeune femme ne l'étonnait en rien, puisqu'elle le cherchait depuis qu'ils avaient accosté sur cette île. Cependant, après ce qu'il avait vu dans la taverne il était certain qu'ils pourraient arriver sur Nishi sans encombre. Et ce, même si l'océan se trouvait derrière ce tas de décombres. Cette situation allait d'ailleurs également lui permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de cette fille. Ce qui l'arrangerait bien pour la suite.

Des bruits en provenance du boyau qui les avait vus venir le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Comme il s'y était attendu, Smoker avait envoyé ses hommes à ses trousses, retrouvant leur trace sans difficulté. Il fit donc de nouveau face à son équipière.

\- La Marine approche, se contenta-t-il de dire. Je compte sur toi et ton serpent pour nous faire quitter les lieux. Et traverser les zones inondées.

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils, mais finit par hausser les épaules. D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme tapa deux fois sur la pierre et un drôle de sifflement résonna alors. Comme si l'animal qui se tenait dans l'obscurité répondait à son appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, les ombres se rassemblèrent pour former une sorte de tunnel. Marianne commença à disparaître dans l'amas de décombres. Mais avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent totalement elle attrapa le capitaine par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le pirate avait oublié comme il pouvait être désagréable de passer ainsi d'un endroit sombre à un autre. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, ils ressortirent en plein milieu de l'eau. C'est alors que Law s'aperçut qu'une étrange enveloppe translucide semblait l'entourer. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblait à des bulles d'air, épousant parfaitement la forme de leur corps.

Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil à son équipière, avançant à ses côtés pour rejoindre l'autre moitié du tunnel. Ce genre de pouvoir était véritablement un phénomène curieux. Mais alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il aperçut au loin un sous-marin d'un jaune criard. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses hommes étaient parvenus à regagner le submersible et ils ne tarderaient pas à tous se rassembler sur Nishi.

Marianne traina son capitaine jusque dans la galerie inondée, les obligeant à nager dans un boyau sombre. Ils finirent tout de même par déboucher dans une vaste salle circulaire qui, jadis, avait dû être l'entrée principale d'un bâtiment de taille imposante. Mais qui désormais n'était plus qu'un ensemble de débris et de statues recouvertes d'algues de toutes sortes dans lesquelles quelques poissons se dissimulaient. C'est alors que le pirate aperçut une lueur au-dessus d'eux. Il tapota sur l'épaule de son équipière qui commença à remonter, le trainant à sa suite. Il leur fallut encore nager quelques instants avant que leurs têtes ne crèvent la surface pour rejoindre l'air libre. Laissant les bulles disparaître, ils avancèrent dans ce nouvel environnement.

\- Il est étrange qu'il y ait autant d'oxygène ici, remarqua Law alors qu'elle progressait vers les restes d'un escalier. Cela va nous faciliter la tâche.

La magicienne ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un soupir excédé alors qu'elle trainait son fardeau derrière elle. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était immense et devait regorger d'éléments qui leur seraient hostiles. Comme l'attestait cette sombre présence qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés ici.

Le mouvement que fit la jeune femme pour le sortir de l'eau lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion. Il se redressa donc essorant brièvement ses vêtements humides avant de reposer son sabre sur son épaule. Ils venaient d'arriver dans ce qui, jadis, avait dû être l'île de Nishi.

\- Dis-moi Marianne, lança-t-il soudain. Ton pouvoir est étrange. Je me demande quel est celui qui t'appartient et quel est celui qui est à Nag.

\- Je suis le serpent par conséquent, sa magie et la mienne sont liées. Deux pouvoirs pour autant d'êtres, c'est le principe des huit. En agissant ensemble c'est là que nous sommes les plus efficaces. C'est tout.

Elle n'ajouta pas le moindre mot, gravissant les quelques marches qui la séparaient du reste du bâtiment. Law la regarda s'éloigner avec un demi-sourire. Quel drôle de duo que celui avec qui il se trouvait actuellement.

Il avança finalement à sa suite, rejoignant le couloir qu'elle avait déjà atteint. À partir de maintenant, ils devraient être vigilants. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans une île ensevelie sous la mer depuis des dizaines d'années.


	9. Chapter 9 : Nishi, l'île sous les eaux

**Salut, je suis très en retard cette fois, j'ai même débordé sur la semaine suivante. Avec mes excuses voilà le chapitre 9. Ca fera du coup deux chapitres cette semaine. Bonne lecture.**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

On se revoit en fin de semaine ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nishi, l'île sous les eaux**

Shachi et son groupe s'arrêtèrent à proximité du port dans lequel ils avaient abandonné le bateau plus tôt dans la journée. La Marine avait envahi la totalité de la zone, rendant difficile toute approche des lieux. La petite équipe dû donc se tapir à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, recherchant un moyen d'éviter cet obstacle.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Jean Bart. Le géant, pourvu de ses cheveux longs et de sa bouche continuellement ouverte sur ses dents, venait de se lever. Il contourna ses camarades avançant en direction de leurs adversaires. Bien décidé, semblait-il, à vouloir se battre.

Shachi le regarda faire en silence, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le couvert de la bâtisse. Il l'avait toujours trouvé impressionnant, cet ancien esclave que Trafalgar Law avait sauvé des dragons célestes.

\- Le capitaine nous a appelés voilà près d'un quart d'heure, lança Jean Bart sans se retourner. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps ici. Je m'occupe de la Marine, de votre côté rejoignez le bateau et mettez les moteurs en marche.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, intervint Yvrise avec son sourire habituel. À nous deux, nous irons bien plus vite.

Penguin approuva d'un signe de tête tout en se redressant. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Bepo, qui s'était plaqué contre le mur, pour une raison connue de lui seul, avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux camarades. Ces derniers s'élancèrent alors au milieu des soldats, balayant les premiers sans difficulté. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à les voir ainsi surgir des ombres.

D'un même mouvement, les trois autres quittèrent leur cache, contournant le combat pour remonter le port en direction de leur submersible. Une balle manqua Bepo de quelques centimètres, obligeant l'ours polaire à s'arrêter bien avant son objectif. Il se retourna, mais ne dut finalement sa survie qu'aux bons réflexes de la jeune femme aux yeux de chat. Celle-ci bloqua ainsi le nouveau projectile avant qu'elle ne traverse le torse de son compagnon. D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui fit signe de regagner le bateau, ce qu'il exécuta sans se faire prier.

Il bondit donc dans le sous-marin, rejoignant le reste de son équipage. Jean Bart se précipita à la barre aux côtés de quelques pirates, tandis que Shachi partait allumer la salle des machines. L'ours polaire jeta, quant à lui, un regard sur le log pose cette étrange sphère de verre dans laquelle se trouvait une aiguille, seul élément permettant de se repérer sur Grandline. Son capitaine lui avait dit de prendre la direction de l'ouest, alors c'est ce qu'ils feraient. Il attendit quelques instants que leur drôle de boussole se stabilise avant de donner ses instructions.

Quelques mètres plus bas, dans la selle des machines, Shachi s'activait à grand bruit. Il actionna rapidement plusieurs commandes aux formes étranges, qui déclenchèrent autour d'elles des sifflements stridents. Le jeune homme porta son attention sur la jauge rougeoyante qui se tenait non loin de lui, appréciant le niveau d'énergie du sous-marin d'un hochement de tête. Ils étaient prêts à prendre la mer.

Il se retourna, attrapant le drôle de tuyau surmonté d'un escargot dans lequel il cria, permettant à tous les membres de l'équipage de l'entendre distinctement.

\- Paré au départ ! s'exclama-t-il. Faites sonner l'alerte pour ceux qui sont encore dehors !

Shachi terminait tout juste sa phrase qu'une sorte de corne de brume résonnait dans tout le navire. Les autres avaient été réactifs ! Il espérait qu'Yvrise et Jean Bart pourraient rapidement les rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux.

\- C'est bon, amorce la descente !

La voix de Penguin lui tira un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il tournait un large gouvernail en fer. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et il sentit le navire commencer à avancer. Le pirate n'avait aucun moyen de voir ce qui se passait autour du sous-marin, mais de violentes secousses lui firent comprendre que les soldats n'étaient pas décidés à les laisser partir. L'escargot lui donna ses ordres une seconde fois. Shachi appuya alors sur une série de boutons et le submersible disparut sous les flots.

Le départ fut quelque peu mouvementé. Heureusement, Jean Bart, timonier de l'équipage, parvint à éviter les boulets qui leur étaient destinés, si bien qu'ils ne reçurent finalement que quelques balles qui ricochèrent sur le métal du navire. Ils s'en tiraient sans dégât cette fois.

Tout redevint enfin calme, laissant Shachi rejoindre les autres dans la salle de contrôle. Penguin sortit le périscope. Ils en auraient besoin s'ils voulaient trouver l'île contenant le pouvoir d'Yvrise. Ils décidèrent ainsi d'établir des tours de surveillance et c'est le jeune homme qui débuta. Remplacé, une bonne demi-heure plus tard par Bepo, qui ne resta guère du fait de sa mission de navigateur. Il était en effet difficile d'observer les alentours tout en gardant un œil sur le log pose.

Le machiniste eut un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. C'était toujours la même chose avec cet ours. C'était donc son tour et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il détestait faire le guet.

\- Dites les gars, je peux regarder moi aussi ?

La petite voix d'Yvrise résonna étrangement dans la salle de contrôle, anormalement silencieuse, obligeant les quatre pirates à se retourner. Après un instant d'hésitation, Shachi se poussa sur le côté lui laissant la place. Si ça lui faisait plaisir autant qu'elle s'en charge. Lui ça l'arrangeait.

Un nouveau sourire angélique naquit sur les lèvres de la magicienne alors qu'elle tournait le périscope en tous sens. Elle avait véritablement des réactions de petite fille par moment. Il était difficile pour les hommes de Law de s'adapter à une telle personnalité.

\- Ça y est, lança-t-elle après un instant. J'ai trouvé le tunnel dont votre capitaine parlait plus tôt. Jean Bart, va plus à droite.

Le géant s'exécuta sans un mot, faisant habilement bifurquer le navire dans la direction indiquée. C'est alors que devant les hublots de la salle de pilotage les autres membres de l'équipage purent voir ce qu'elle avait préalablement aperçu. Courant sur les fonds marins tel un serpent de pierres, il s'éloignait de l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Cependant, aucune ouverture ne semblait pouvoir leur permettre d'entrer.

Yvrise eut une exclamation étonnée, ramenant l'attention de ses compagnons à elle. Elle avait lâché le périscope, se précipitant vers le hublot le plus proche pour pointer un doigt en direction du tunnel, s'étendant au-dessous d'eux. Penguin et Shachi se collèrent à la paroi de verre, sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient censés voir. Ils finirent par se tourner vers elle, dubitatifs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Law et Marianne viennent de traverser. Le sous-terrain reliant les deux îles doit être brisé. Ils ont donc dû passer à la nage. Mais c'est plutôt bon pour nous, cela veut dire qu'il y a une zone dans laquelle nous devrions pouvoir entrer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incrédules. Deux éléments leur posaient problème dans ce que la jeune femme leur avait dit. Le premier, c'est que leur capitaine ne pouvait plus se promener dans l'eau, et ce, depuis bien des années. Et la seconde c'est qu'au vu de la distance qui les séparait encore du tunnel, elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir distinguer quelque chose de plus petit qu'un bateau. Dans ces conditions, voir deux humains…

\- Tu as dû rêver, finit par lui assener Shachi. Il n'est pas possible…

\- J'ai une très bonne vue tu sais, de jour comme de nuit.

\- Je te crois sur ce point, répondit-il en soupirant. Mais notre capitaine a mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marianne nagera pour deux.

Le pirate leva un sourcil, mais la jeune fille n'en dit pas davantage, se contentant de reprendre sa garde. Il en déduisit qu'elle voulait parler du pouvoir de l'autre femme. Ceci étant la seule chose qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Trafalgar Law.

Il finit lui aussi par reporter son attention sur l'extérieur. Le boyau n'était plus très loin et ils allaient bientôt pouvoir savoir s'ils leur seraient possibles d'entrer par là.

\- Et du coup, tu comptes t'expliquer ? lança alors Penguin en direction d'Yvrise.

\- Je disais juste que Marianne utilisant l'air, ils pouvaient facilement traverser.

\- Je croyais qu'elle manipulait les ombres, intervint Bepo.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle vous a raconté la dernière fois. Elle peut faire les deux.

\- Oh… désolé…

\- Arrête de t'excuser pour rien !

Shachi et Penguin s'étaient exclamés d'une même voix, comme à leur habitude. Ils en avaient assez de cette manie de demander pardon lorsque rien ne l'exigeait, que l'ours avait depuis des années. C'était d'un pénible.

Ils reprirent cependant rapidement leur calme se tournant vers la jeune femme qui en avait lâché le périscope. Elle tirait à présent sur la manche de Bepo avec un drôle de sourire. Il était vrai qu'elle avait dit aimer les créatures aux poils abondants. Mais les deux pirates n'en avaient pas fini avec elle. Après tout, peut-être pourraient-ils avoir quelques informations intéressantes pour leur capitaine.

\- En fait, tout cela n'est pas clair, intervint Shachi. Cette histoire de huit, d'animaux et de pouvoirs me dépasse.

\- C'est pourtant simple, répondit-elle en souriant. Chaque personne choisie par les dragons célestes et supportant l'implantation des Exolytes se retrouve liée à un animal. Même si j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment ce premier point fonctionne exactement. Ils sont au nombre de huit et chacun d'eux maitrise deux éléments sur les seize.

\- Les deux pirates se jetèrent un regard. Ce qui était surprenant avec cette fille c'est qu'elle semblait véritablement incapable de garder une information pour elle.

\- Et donc ? questionnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Pour faire court, il existe quatre éléments primaires que sont l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu. Autant de secondaires représentés par la glace, l'ombre, la lumière et la foudre. Et, enfin, huit complémentaires qui se trouvent être, la neige, le sable, la brume, le magma, les plantes, le fer, le verre et le cristal. Ainsi, le serpent, Marianne si vous préférez, se sert du vent et des ténèbres. Ou, si je devais être plus précise, je dirais que l'un de ses pouvoirs lui appartient et que le second est celui de Nag. Sauf que comme ils sont liés, elle peut utiliser chacun d'eux comme elle le souhaite. C'est plus clair à présent ?

\- Euh oui merci, lui répondit Penguin. J'ai juste une dernière question. Savez-vous quels sont les éléments que les autres combattants de ce « jeu » possèdent.

\- Non on n'en a aucune idée, reprit la jeune fille. Apparemment, ce n'est pas toujours pareil. On ne connait donc pas les facultés des adversaires de Marianne.

Shachi eut un hochement de tête, tandis que Jean Bart arrivait à hauteur de l'entrée du tunnel. L'équipage du Heart fut surpris de se retrouver face à un gouffre si large. Même s'ils devaient bien admettre que cela les arrangeait. Il leur serait facile de faire passer le sous-marin à l'intérieur. C'est alors que le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la magicienne, qui se frottait le front avec vigueur et insistance.

\- Yvrise, soupira-t-elle à haute voix, les mains jointes en une position de prière devant le visage. Tais-toi tu parles trop. S'il vous plait pas un mot sur ce que je vous ai dit.

Le groupe de pirates hocha la tête. Ils n'eurent, de toute façon, pas le temps de faire plus, car dans une sorte de soubresaut, le submersible venait de crever la surface. D'un même mouvement, l'équipage se précipita à l'extérieur, observant avec étonnement leur nouvel environnement. Comment une telle pièce, située au milieu de l'océan, avait-elle pu rester à l'air libre ?

La voix de Jean Bart ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Il pointa le doigt en direction de Penguin, Shachi et Yvrise, leur demandant de quitter le sous-marin pour retrouver Law. Pendant ce temps, les autres poursuivraient leur route parmi les chemins inondés de cette île étrange. Le machiniste hocha la tête avant qu'un élément ne lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions d'abord contacter le capitaine ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé, répondit le géant l'air sombre. Mais quelque chose semble bloquer les escargophones.

Le groupe se regarda avant de quitter le submersible pour gagner le sol d'un bâtiment, qui avait dû être imposant. Une atmosphère pesante régnait sur les lieux. Et le silence de mort qui l'accompagnait n'était pas pour rassurer les membres de cette expédition.

Un bruit de moteur dans leur dos leur fit comprendre que cette fois-ci, ils étaient définitivement seuls. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le premier couloir qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ce dernier, très éclairé, était recouvert d'algue et de mousse, si bien qu'il était difficile de connaitre sa couleur d'origine. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est qu'ils avaient bien du mal à croire qu'ils se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous les flots. La magie d'Yvrise était-elle à l'origine de tout cela ?

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la réponse à cette question, bien qu'ils soient sûrs qu'un pouvoir, quel qu'il fût, était à l'œuvre dans cet endroit. C'était d'autant plus évident qu'ils étaient, en ce moment même, en train de traverser une sorte de pont de verre, reliant deux bâtiments à demi en ruine. Shachi progressait prudemment, peu enjoué à l'idée de voir toute cette eau opaque sous ses pieds. Quant aux deux autres, ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés.

Concentrés sur leur avancée, ils ne virent pas immédiatement les larges armures de fer blanc, en partie rouillées, qui quittèrent lentement les murs dans lesquels elles étaient enchâssées. Elles approchèrent avec étonnamment de discrétion, se plaçant face aux pirates pour leur barrer la route.

Les masses de métal tirèrent leurs lourdes épées dans un chuintement sinistre qui attira l'attention du petit groupe. Penguin et Yvrise eurent juste le temps de tiret pistolets et poignards pour contrer l'assaut, tandis que Shachi projetait un coup de pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Ce dernier roula sur le sol dans un bruit de conserve. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses deux amis. Balles et lames semblaient ricocher sur les armures de leurs opposants, ne parvenant qu'à entailler les éléments ne portant pas de fer. Ils étaient plutôt mal sur ce coup-là.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le machiniste en sentant la panique le gagner.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Penguin dans un état assez similaire au sien. Il y en a qui arrive de l'autre côté, on est coincés sur ce pont.

\- Room!

La voix résonna dans leur dos et un fin voile bleuté entoura une partie des combattants. En quelques secondes, les pirates virent la moitié de leurs adversaires s'effondrer sur le sol le corps coupé en plusieurs morceaux. Quant à celles qui restaient, elles furent bien vite violemment abattues par une jeune femme qui fit danser autour d'elle une large faux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Shachi regarda s'éteindre les derniers yeux rouges de ces monstres, laissant le silence revenir sur les lieux.

Un coup derrière la tête le ramena au présent. Dans un grognement, il se redressa, suivant les autres membres de son groupe dans une longue galerie éclairée de flambeaux. Il serait bon que le capitaine cesse de le frapper avec son épée chaque fois qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Mais il ne dit rien, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'île jusqu'à arriver sur une étrange plateforme, surplombant un corridor inondé. Shachi marchait en tête, évitant ainsi que Law ne décide lui-même de le faire avancer. Mais ce même homme l'arrêta. L'attrapant par le col pour le tirer en arrière, le jeune pirate vit trois flèches passer au ras de son nez pour se ficher dans le mur. Il avait eu chaud.

Il releva le visage, croisant le regard impénétrable de son capitaine, qui finit tout de même par le lâcher. Law eut un soupir avant de se détourner de son subordonné.

\- Cet endroit grouille de pièges, annonça-t-il froidement. Si tu n'es pas plus vigilant, tu vas y laisser ta peau. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous avez quitté le sous-marin, mais maintenant que vous êtes là…

\- À cause des escargophones, intervint Yvrise. On ne pouvait pas vous joindre, il a donc fallu que l'on prenne une décision.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que celle-ci ait été la bonne, coupa Law en la toisant de ses yeux acier.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit de moteur l'arrêta. D'un même mouvement, le groupe se pencha en direction de l'eau, voyant en surgir un sous-marin d'un jaune criard.

Law le regarda quitter les flots d'un œil sombre, dissimulant difficilement le mécontentement que lui procurait l'arrivée de son navire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire de remarques, car Ikkaku, seule femme de l'équipage, venait d'apparaitre sur le pont. Elle posa une main sur ses deux couettes noires et frisées pour se protéger du vent qui semblait souffler sur elle. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

\- Capitaine !, hurla-t-elle à leur intention. On vous retrouve enfin ! Il faut que l'on se dépêche de partir d'ici ! Les sonars ont capté un drôle de signal. Je crois… je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sous-marin de la Marine.

Shachi et Penguin se tournèrent vers Law qui cachait bien mal sa surprise. Depuis quand les soldats possédaient-ils ce genre d'équipement ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

En tout cas, à partir de maintenant une chose était certaine. Il allait falloir qu'ils se dépêchent de retrouver la sphère et de quitter les lieux, avant que Smoker et ses hommes ne leur tombent dessus.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le gardien

**Salut salut, et voici le chapitre 10, paru avant la fin de la semaine cette foi-ci. Bonne lecture j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le gardien**

Law serra les dents, la situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Il allait donc falloir qu'ils agissent rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver coincés dans ces ruines. Yvrise se pencha un peu plus en direction du sous-marin, regardant la jeune femme dans son costume trop large danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable panique. Ce phénomène ne pouvait qu'étonner la magicienne, car, en tant que pirates, les hommes du Heart avaient pourtant dû vivre des situations hautement plus dramatiques.

\- Le problème que l'on a actuellement finit par lancer le capitaine. C'est que l'on ne sait pas où est la sphère et, surtout, que l'on n'a pas le temps de tourner en rond pour la localiser. Si…

\- D'un point de vue purement stratégique, le coupa Marianne. Elle est certainement tout en haut de cette zone. L'air présent ici est sans nul doute dû au pouvoir de l'objet que l'on recherche. Si l'on suppose que celui-ci a maintenu une partie respirable pour que sa propriétaire soit en mesure de le trouver. Alors il devient évident que la sphère n'est pas dans l'eau, mais bien au-dessus de nous. Le sommet de cette île est et reste donc le plus plausible.

Law se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Leur échange de regards noirs dura quelques instants arrachant un sourire à Yvrise. Bien que la situation n'ait rien de drôle, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours trouvé leur relation amusante.

Le capitaine finit tout de même par refaire face à son navire, sur le pont duquel Ikkaku continuait de tourner en rond les mains serrées autour de son col.

\- Ne restez pas ici, lança-t-il alors. L'immobilisme vous rend trop facilement repérable pour les bateaux de la Marine. Retourne dans le submersible et plongez. Sortez le périscope et suivez-nous du mieux que vous le pouvez. Cela aura au moins le mérite de nous permettre de fuir rapidement lorsque nous aurons trouvé ce que nous sommes venus chercher. Soyez cependant vigilant, car si nous les avons localisés ils doivent être en mesure de faire de même.

\- À tes ordres cap'taine !

La jeune femme entra dans le sous-marin qui s'enfonça bien vite dans les eaux troubles peuplant les lieux. D'où ils étaient les membres restants de l'équipage ne pouvaient plus que discerner une silhouette jaune et le point blanc, représentant le périscope. Yvrise se redressa, alors que le groupe commençait à remonter l'étrange chemin surplombant la mer.

Ils marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention de la magicienne aux yeux de chat. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche elle pouvait apercevoir une sorte de petit être noir se déplacer silencieusement dans leur direction. Bien plus qu'un objet, la créature lui faisait penser à une ombre. Elle arriva bien vite aux côtés des pirates, bondissant autour d'eux, guillerette, sans que ceux-ci ne semblent la voir.

Yvrise la contempla un instant, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élément envoyé par Marianne ou Nag pour explorer les alentours. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de leur groupe. Et, elle doutait qu'ils puissent trouver quelque chose d'inoffensif en ce lieu. La jeune femme en était à cette réflexion lorsqu'une voix la ramena à la réalité.

\- Ne reste pas là !

Un bras l'attrapa par le col tandis que la créature se jetait sur elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ombre bondissante qu'elle observait quelques secondes plus tôt son apparence s'étant modifiée pour laisser la place à une énorme boule d'une mélasse épaisse et noirâtre, entre les boursouflures de laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs mâchoires garnies de dents tranchantes. Cette chose était véritablement immonde !

Avant qu'Yvrise n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, le fin voile de Law engloba la pièce. Elle contempla alors le jeune homme tirer son arme, coupant d'un geste large tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Marianne, qui tenait toujours son amie par la manche, eut juste le temps de se baisser, évitant ainsi de se retrouver en plusieurs morceaux. Des pans entiers du corridor tombèrent à proximité du groupe de pirates. Celui-ci ne put cependant que regarder avec étonnement les fragments de l'étrange monstre se rassembler pour le reformer. Il avait l'air de n'avoir subi aucun dommage, ce qui ne pouvait qu'exaspérer le capitaine du Heart.

La créature se jeta sur Shachi qui l'évita de justesse atterrissant aux pieds des magiciennes. Yvrise l'aida à se relever tandis que son amie poussait un profond soupir.

\- Nag ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les ténèbres autour d'elle semblèrent soudainement onduler puis tout redevint calme. C'est le moment que choisit le monstre pour repartir à l'attaque. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer son action, son ombre se déforma pour laisser la place à un énorme serpent d'un noir d'encre. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la gueule, refermant ses longs et tranchants crochets sur la masse de mélasse informe. Celle-ci disparut, engloutit par le reptile. Ce dernier eut une grimace de dégoût tandis que quelques morceaux de son « repas » retombaient sur le capitaine du Heart. Law lança un regard noir en direction de Marianne qui tourna la tête, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre son mécontentement. Même si un sourire moqueur commençait à naître au coin de ses lèvres.

Yvrise eut un soupir. Il semblait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Elle décida donc de détourner l'attention de ce qui venait de se passer, fit face à son amie pour prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- La Marine a surnommé ça Dark midnight, répondit-elle laconiquement. Mais j'avoue être surprise de trouver ça ici. À l'origine, ces créatures apparaissaient du fait du pouvoir de l'un des hommes de Big Mom, l'impératrice. Il lui permettait de donner vie à n'importe quel objet en étant dépourvu. Ces monstres devenaient alors aussi cruels et agressifs qu'incontrôlables. Cependant, ce pirate a été arrêté puis exécuté par le gouvernement il y a environ huit ans maintenant. Ces horreurs ne devraient donc plus pouvoir exister.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais autant aux faits des événements mondiaux !

\- Connaitre les choses qui peuvent te tuer est un minimum. Tu devrais faire pareil ! D'autant que cette histoire a fait beaucoup de bruits, car, de colère, Big Mom a lancé une expédition punitive à l'encontre de la Marine. Une action qui lui a valu de devenir le quatrième empereur des mers, puisqu'elle a abattu l'amiral qui s'est dressé face à elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna. Yvrise la regarda partir en silence. Mise à part, les pirates et les envoyés du gouvernement elle ne pensait pas que d'autres puissent s'intéresser à ce genre d'événements. Enfin, ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

La jeune femme se redressa, emboîtant le pas aux membres de son groupe. Ils poursuivirent ainsi leur route le long d'un large couloir aux dalles brisées, qui les mena au-devant d'une vaste salle circulaire. Leur nouvel environnement était étonnamment lumineux avec ces murs recouverts de statues de cristal qui à l'inverse du reste des lieux ne semblait pas avoir souffert du temps écoulé et des catastrophes subies par Nishi. Mais le plus étrange était tout de même cette immense femme, d'une beauté saisissante, dont la tête touchait presque le plafond et qui leur faisait face. La sculpture tendait dans leur direction ses mains gigantesques au centre desquelles ils purent apercevoir une petite sphère d'un bleu profond.

Yvrise regarda un instant le second fragment de son pouvoir avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun pont pouvant la mener à ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils étaient, par ailleurs, bien plus haut que le niveau de la mer, ce qui ne leur permettrait pas non plus de passer par le bas.

La jeune femme contenait bien mal son excitation. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait dans le sac contre sa jambe une douce chaleur émaner de la première sphère. Ils étaient si proches. Un violent éclat bleuté enveloppa l'objet qui leur faisait face. Les deux fragments du pouvoir de la magicienne étaient en train de s'appeler. Il fallait qu'ils agissent. Pourtant, ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Elle leur lança donc un regard interrogateur.

\- Il est une question que je me pose, annonça Marianne en réponse. Si comme nous le pensons c'est bien la sphère qui est à l'origine de la création de notre environnement actuel. Alors, si nous la récupérons…

\- … la mer reprendra ses droits ici et engloutira ce qu'il reste de l'île, termina Law. Il se trouve que j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. D'un autre côté, si la personne qui attrape cet objet et son propriétaire légitime il nous sera peut-être possible de contrer cela.

\- À moins que le pouvoir brisé ne souhaite pas être réparé.

\- C'est une éventualité. Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ?

\- Non, absolument rien, termina Marianne.

Le capitaine et la magicienne se tournèrent vers Yvrise qui hocha la tête. C'était donc à elle d'aller récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Elle s'approcha ainsi du bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, attendant que son amie ait fini de créer une sorte de pont en faisant léviter différentes pierres, prises çà et là. La jeune femme posa un pied sur le premier rocher. Celui-ci descendit légèrement sous son poids, mais se stabilisa bien vite, lui permettant de progresser vers son objectif. Son avancée fut donc relativement lente, ce qui contrastait grandement avec l'excitation qui était la sienne. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, courir au-devant de la sphère pour en sentir la chaleur entre ses doigts. Mais elle dut pourtant se contenir. Car, elle savait qu'en agissant de la sorte elle avait plus de chance de finir au fond de la mer plutôt que dans les mains de la statue.

Yvrise était pratiquement à mi-chemin, quand une violente secousse ébranla son pont de fortune. La magicienne tomba sur le côté se rattrapant juste avant de basculer. Elle se redressa en soupirant. Il s'en était fallu de peu. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle tentant de localiser la cause de ce tremblement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tant et si bien qu'après quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle reprit sa marche, encore plus prudemment que précédemment.

Soudainement, un fin voile bleuté l'enveloppa et elle disparut. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva assise sur le sol, aux pieds de ses amis. Elle leur jeta un regard surpris, s'apercevant que leur attention était fixée sur l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt. Étonnée par leurs visages livides elle se retourna contemplant avec stupeur la mort à laquelle elle avait échappé de peu.

Jaillissant de l'eau, apparaissait la tête d'un monstre dont la très large gueule se trouvait garnie de dents acérées. Une gueule, qui s'était refermée sur les pierres qu'Yvrise avait empruntées pour traverser, les broyant littéralement. Dans un mouvement ample, la créature se laissa basculer sur le côté, leur permettant d'apercevoir une nageoire pourvue de griffes qui devait bien faire au moins trois fois la taille du sous-marin. La magicienne regarda avec stupeur le corps serpentin de leur nouvel ennemi disparaître dans les flots. Ils n'avaient pu voir qu'un morceau de cet être, mais ils en arrivaient tous à la même conclusion. Il devait être énorme.

La femme aux yeux de chat sentit ses membres trembler de façon incontrôlable. Son fluide perceptif n'avait pas ressenti la présence de ce monstre. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu sur ce coup-là.

\- Shachi, Penguin, lança Law en se tournant vers ses hommes. Retournez en arrière et retrouvez le sous-marin. Je ne les vois plus, mais j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ici. Dites-leur d'essayer de nous attendre un peu plus haut. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, empêchez-les de s'approcher de cette salle !

\- Compris cap'taine, approuva le garçon aux lunettes de soleil. Sauf que si nous restons immobiles, la Marine va rapidement nous localiser.

\- Très honnêtement, je préfère largement me battre contre Smoker et ses hommes plutôt que contre cette chose. Faites de votre mieux !

Les deux pirates hochèrent la tête avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs que le groupe avait quittés quelques secondes plus tôt. Leur capitaine, lui, contemplait le corps sombre de la créature qui tournait autour de la statue, inlassablement. De temps à autre, l'une de ses écailles noirâtres serties de vert crevait la surface puis disparaissait de nouveau sous les flots. Il serra les dents faisant face à Marianne.

\- Est-ce que tu peux voler ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

\- Moi non, lui répondit-elle. Mais Nag oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, maintenant que ce monstre nous a repérés il nous attaquera dès que nous tenterons quelque chose. Par conséquent, j'ai besoin que tu fasses diversion pendant que je fais passer Yvrise.

Marianne hocha la tête, n'essayant pas de discuter les ordres du pirate pour cette fois. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle eut un sifflement sinistre et son serpent surgit des ombres pour se placer à ses côtés.

La magicienne tendit une main devant elle et le large reptile commença à flotter dans les airs, volant en direction de la statue. Law et Yvrise jetèrent un coup d'œil en contrebas s'apercevant que la créature n'était plus visible. Dans un « room » sonore, le capitaine fit apparaître son voile bleuté. Il tourna alors ses doigts, envoyant Yvrise sur l'une des pierres qui lévitaient encore. Il aurait souhaité lui permettre de rejoindre directement la statue, mais il n'y avait rien pour échanger la jeune femme, à l'exception de la sphère.

La magicienne aux yeux de chat bondit sur le bloc suivant, arrivant ainsi sur la plateforme où se tenait le fragment de son pouvoir.

\- Attention elle revient !

La voix qui résonna dans son dos la fit se retourner. Elle aperçut cette créature immonde jaillir en direction de Nag. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait disparu, elle était partie prendre son élan. Le serpent fit un écart, laissant le corps du monstre s'abattre sur les dernières pierres qui lévitaient encore. Mais alors qu'il retombait, Yvrise vit son œil rouge et brillant de haine se tourner vers elle.

La magicienne sentit son sang se figer. La prochaine attaque serait à son encontre. Dans un hurlement, le gardien des lieux rejoignit la mer, non sans asséner à la statue un coup de queue qui fit rouler la sphère en direction des flots.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à plat ventre, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne bascule. Le corps à demi penché dans le vide, elle ne put que contempler les larges mâchoires qui s'ouvraient devant elle. Un voile bleuté l'entoura alors et elle se volatilisa au moment où le claquement sinistre des dents s'entrechoquant retentissait dans la salle.

Le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, elle se redressa. Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de récupérer. Marianne l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant derrière elle tandis qu'elle suivait Law. Tout autour d'eux, les murs craquaient sous la violente pression que les eaux exerçaient sur eux. Leurs précautions s'étaient avérées inutiles. L'océan reprenait ses droits à une vitesse alarmante et ce, peu importait, qui s'était saisi de l'objet.

Ils débouchèrent aux abords d'un couloir et furent soulagés de voir le submersible en contrebas. Le capitaine utilisa son pouvoir échangeant leurs places avec les morceaux de bois que son équipage avait amené sur le pont. Ils entrèrent alors en trombe dans le navire, laissant celui-ci disparaître sous les flots.

Ils remontèrent les corridors de plus en plus inondés, tentant de rejoindre l'espace qu'ils avaient emprunté à leur arrivée. Malheureusement, ils furent rapidement contraints de s'arrêter. En effet, face à eux se tenaient deux submersibles verts striés de noir qui dardaient dans leur direction d'étranges torpilles sombres.

\- Navires de la Marine droits devant, annonça Jean Bart. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Se battre ici sera à notre désavantage, lui répondit Law. Il faut que l'on arrive à les contourner pour…

Un hurlement strident lui coupa la parole, obligeant les membres de son équipage à se boucher les oreilles. Le capitaine fit face à Shachi qui tournait et retournait le périscope pour en trouver la cause. C'est alors qu'il s'immobilisa, le visage étonnamment pâle et les yeux exorbités.

\- Cap'taine, beugla-t-il. Elle arrive derrière nous ! La créature de tout à l'heure est derrière nous !

Law serra les dents. Il s'était dit que, comme la magie qui était à l'œuvre sur cette île, le devoir du monstre s'arrêterait quand ils auraient dérobé la sphère. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre ce gardien, qui pouvait facilement dévorer leur navire en un seul coup ? Yvrise ferma les yeux, enfonçant son visage contre ses genoux. Ils étaient vraiment mal, coincés comme ils l'étaient entre la Marine et cette chose.


	11. Chapter 11 : No Escape

**Salut salut, voilà le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'en profite pour vous dire que je travaille tout le week end la semaine prochaine du coup pas sûre qu'il y ait un chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A la semaine prochaine ou la suivante

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : No Escape**

Penguin se tourna vers son capitaine, attendant ses ordres. Il espérait juste que celui-ci se dépêche un peu, car il n'avait aucune envie de finir au fin fond de l'estomac du monstre qui arrivait derrière eux. Car c'était bien là qu'ils termineraient leur aventure si rien n'était fait. Il fallait dire que vues les mâchoires que cette créature avait en sa possession, elle pourrait facilement les avaler. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs, certainement, faire de même avec ceux de la Marine. Un autre véritable problème que ceux-là. Même si l'arrivée du gardien de Nishi avait semblé les perturber, ils n'en restaient pas moins au milieu du chemin des pirates du Heart.

\- Jean Bart ! s'écria soudainement Law en se tournant vers le géant. Dirige-toi vers le fond ! C'est notre seule option si nous voulons contourner Smoker et ses hommes.

\- Je doute qu'ils nous laissent facilement passer, capitaine.

\- C'est certain. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce qui nous poursuit en a après la sphère. Par conséquent, quel que soit notre chemin elle va continuer à nous suivre. La Marine devrait donc se tenir à bonne distance de notre navire.

Le submersible vira violemment vers le bas, faisant basculer bon nombre des hommes qui se trouvaient à son bord. Penguin regarda Shachi rouler pitoyablement à côté de lui. Il eut un soupir. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fallait dire que la situation n'était pas pour lui plaire. Car si le résonnement de Law était vrai cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient parvenir à se débarrasser facilement du gouvernement, mais, en revanche, qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour la créature. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il aurait largement préféré l'inverse.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le périscope, remplaçant son ami, toujours étendu face contre terre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un guette le monstre qui les avait pris en chasse. D'autant plus que ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement. Il n'était, par ailleurs, pas le seul à les poursuivre.

En effet, deux longues torpilles arborant le blason de la Marine les frôlèrent de peu. Ils ne durent leur survie qu'aux bons réflexes de Jean Bart. Un timonier d'exception que celui-ci, comme il le prouva une fois de plus en évitant le second assaut de Smoker. Du fait de la présence du gardien, le vice-amiral ne pouvait plus qu'agir de la sorte s'il voulait les arrêter. Fort heureusement, un projectile du gouvernement dévia le principal problème de l'équipage du Heart, leur donnant un peu de répit dans leur fuite.

Malheureusement, celui-ci fut de courte durée. En effet, une violente secousse ébranla soudainement le navire. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une sirène stridente retentit dans le submersible. Penguin et Yvrise regardèrent les deux larges voyants rouges qui s'allumèrent à leurs côtés, tandis que les moteurs émettaient une toux peu rassurante. D'un même mouvement, ils observèrent le géant qui, toujours concentré sur son travail, prit la parole d'un ton grave.

\- Capitaine ! annonça-t-il alors. On est touché à tribord, au niveau de la salle de stockage. L'océan s'engouffre dans le sous-marin, on va couler si on ne rejoint pas rapidement la surface.

\- Shachi, beugla Law en réponse. Descends voir si c'est réparable. Ou du moins si tu peux limiter les dégâts. Si jamais les moteurs prennent l'eau, on est mort !

\- Je vais avec lui, intervint alors Marianne. Les machines je n'y connais rien. En revanche, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la mer.

La jeune femme attrapa Shachi par le col et le traina à sa suite dans l'obscurité. Entre l'instant où ils disparurent et le moment où le bruit lancinant de la sirène s'estompa, il sembla s'écouler des heures pour ceux qui étaient restés dans la salle de pilotage. Tant et si bien qu'un soupir de soulagement échappa à Law et ses hommes lorsque le silence revint enfin. Ils se reprirent cependant bien vite. Ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

\- Penguin ! poursuivit le capitaine d'une voix forte. Continue de surveiller le monstre derrière nous ainsi que la Marine. Bepo, à mon signal tu lances une de nos torpilles contre le mur du couloir, à bâbord.

L'ours et son compagnon approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, tout en regagnant leur poste respectif. Il ne fallut attendre que peu de temps avant que Law ne donne l'ordre de l'attaque. Bepo projeta alors le projectile contre la paroi rocheuse, qui explosa violemment sous l'impact. L'effet de l'assaut fut immédiat. Ne voulant pas endommager leurs vaisseaux, les deux submersibles de la Marine stoppèrent leur progression. Par son action, l'équipage du Heart s'était finalement débarrassé d'eux. Du moins, l'était-il pour le moment.

Les hommes du gouvernement ne pourraient plus les suivre en l'état actuel des choses. L'effondrement les obligeant à trouver un nouveau passage pour quitter Nishi. Il leur faudrait cependant du temps pour cela. Durée que les pirates comptaient bien mettre à profit pour s'enfuir.

Penguin fit tourner le périscope dans un sens puis dans l'autre avant de s'en décoller. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au travers des hublots que présentait la salle de pilotage. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'entrée du tunnel à présent. Quant au monstre, il était et demeurait introuvable. La chute de pierres semblait être parvenue à le bloquer lui aussi. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là.

Le sous-marin de Law s'engagea dans le passage qui devait leur permettre de rejoindre l'océan. Jean Bart faisait de son mieux pour éviter les larges rocs qui le composaient et qui jonchaient çà et là une partie du chemin. C'est alors qu'un élément attira l'attention de Penguin. Du fait de l'obscurité ambiante, il peinait à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il avait pourtant bien eu l'impression d'apercevoir un œil. Cependant, et après avoir fait le tour de ce qui se trouvait à proximité, il ne vit rien. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

Non il n'avait pas rêvé ! Comme lui prouva rapidement l'étrange silhouette sombre qui se dessina un bref instant non loin d'eux avant de se volatiliser une nouvelle fois. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Même s'il venait à se demander comment quelque chose de cette taille avait pu arriver si loin sans attirer l'attention.

\- Capitaine ! hurla-t-il alors. Le monstre… il va essayer de nous bloquer le chemin vers la mer.

\- On doit le prendre de vitesse, répondit l'interpellé avec un froncement de sourcil. Jean Bart, il faut que l'on accélère !

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. Même si l'entrée d'eau a été bouchée, les dégâts que nous avons subis n'ont pas été réparés. Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux.

Law se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Il devait trouver rapidement une solution où ils allaient véritablement finir dans le ventre du gardien de Nishi. Il leva la tête. Le monstre était désormais parfaitement visible par chacun d'entre eux. Il se tenait ainsi immobile au milieu de leur chemin.

Le capitaine porta son attention sur le nombre de projectiles qu'il leur restait encore. Avec seulement deux torpilles, ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais elles devraient pouvoir lui permettre de passer. Il fit de nouveau face à son équipage donnant ses ordres, à grand renfort de gestes du bras.

\- Jean Bart, commença-t-il. Avance en direction du monstre en te plaçant le plus près possible du plafond. Penguin ! Lâche le périscope et viens au hublot central. Je veux que tu surveilles les moindres faits et gestes de notre adversaire. Quant à toi Bepo, tu restes où tu es. Dès que cette bestiole ouvrira la gueule pour nous attaquer, tu tires. Ne manque pas ton coup surtout. Une fois notre cible atteinte, il faudra faire descendre le navire. Passer sous elle me semble notre meilleure option. Vous avez compris ?

D'un même mouvement de tête nous approuvâmes. Le géant commença à déplacer le sous-marin, sous le regard haineux du gardien. Le submersible ne cessa son ascension que lorsque le métal fut presque au contact de la paroi de pierre. Comme Law l'avait prévu, leur adversaire approcha sa large mâchoire garnie de crocs, tentant par ce geste de les happer. C'est le moment que Bepo choisit pour tirer. Dans un nuage de bulles, le projectile jaillit du sous-marin pour se jeter sur la créature. Il y eut une giclée de sang suivie d'un hurlement à vous glacer d'effroi.

Le navire du Heart descendit aussi rapidement qu'il le put passant sous le ventre de leur opposant pour gagner l'extérieur. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à quitter Nishi. Penguin revint au pas de course à hauteur du périscope, le tournant vers l'arrière. Il fit ainsi face à l'œil rougeoyant du monstre, brillant d'une indicible colère. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant qu'il ne s'élance sur eux, avec bien plus de vitesse et de force que toutes les fois précédentes.

\- Tribord ! hurla le jeune homme. Tribord toute !

La réaction de Jean Bart fut instantanée. D'une main experte, il mania le gouvernail, faisant bifurquer le sous-marin dans la direction indiquée. La gueule immense du monstre se referma à leur côté dans un craquement sinistre. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se satisfaire de leur réussite, car l'une des nageoires de la créature les heurta de plein fouet, envoyant le submersible valser au loin. Pendant un bref instant, tout tourna autour d'eux, les empêchant de garder leur équilibre. Les objets abandonnèrent tables et autres étagères pour s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau choc ne vienne enfin interrompre leur rotation.

Ils avaient percuté une sorte de large pierre, probables vestiges du tunnel qu'ils avaient quitté voilà peu. Shachi et Marianne, toujours en bas, allaient avoir du travail. Comme l'annonçait la sirène stridente qui résonna, pour la seconde fois, dans le navire du Heart.

Penguin prit appui sur le périscope pour se relever. La tête lui tournait et il saignait au niveau du front. Endroit où un livre l'avait frappé. D'un revers de la main il essuya ce qui lui tombait dans les yeux, plaçant ces derniers à hauteur de leur outil d'observation. Juste à temps pour voir le monstre s'élancer de nouveau sur eux. Ouvrant à leur intention une mâchoire démesurée.

Heureusement, Jean Bart était toujours actif à la barre. Il parvint à faire repartir le navire, l'éloignant juste avant que la roche qui les avait arrêtés ne vole en éclat. Le gardien se redressa, secouant la tête pour se remettre de l'impact. Il refit alors face au submersible. Bon sang ! Ne comptait-il donc pas les laisser en paix ?

C'est alors qu'un nouveau problème attira l'attention de la vigie. Derrière eux, il pouvait apercevoir une longue trainée d'un noire d'encre. Malgré le mal qui lui vrillait le crâne il n'eut que peu de difficultés à comprendre qu'elle était la source du phénomène.

\- Capitaine ! hurla-t-il. Nous avons…

\- Trafalgar ! coupa Marianne depuis l'escargophone de communication interne. Les réservoirs sont touchés, on est en train de perdre tout notre carburant. Ajoutons à ça qu'on a des fuites en de trop nombreux endroits. On a récupéré plusieurs de tes hommes pour nous aider ici, mais on ne peut plus fournir. Si ça continue comme ça, on va également manquer d'oxygène. Il faut absolument que l'on remonte à la surface !

\- Et comment est-on censé le faire avec cette chose qui est toujours après nous ? gronda Law en retour.

\- Le capitaine c'est toi, pas moi. Trouve une solution !

Le bruit caractéristique marquant la fin de la communication résonna dans la salle. Rapidement suivi par un juron sonore. Law en avait plus que marre de l'attitude de cette fille. Cependant, il n'avait, à l'heure actuelle, pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. En effet, leur poursuivant revenait, une fois de plus, à la charge à grands coups de ses nageoires disproportionnées.

\- On arrive au cap Delta, hurla alors Yvrise dont ils avaient tous oublié la présence. Jean Bart, droit devant ! C'est notre seule chance de nous sortir de cette situation !

Le géant ne se fit pas prier. Sans même attendre la confirmation de son capitaine, il suivit les indications de la jeune femme. Et ce bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler. En effet, à part de l'eau il ne voyait rien. Et malgré le périscope, Penguin n'était pas mieux loti que lui. Ils espéraient donc que la magicienne aux yeux de chat avait véritablement une solution à leur apporter.

Mais à l'instant même où cette pensée leur traversait l'esprit, une gigantesque falaise se dressa face à eux, ne s'ouvrant que sur quelques mètres de haut en une fissure relativement étroite. Penguin fit tourner son objet observant les longues dents du monstre s'avancer sur nous. Il allait les gober cette fois, c'était certain.

Et pourtant non ! La carrure impressionnante du gardien ne lui permit pas d'entrer à leur suite dans l'étrange passage. Le condamnant ainsi à s'écraser violemment contre la roche dans un sinistre hurlement de douleur et de frustration. Bepo et Penguin se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Ils avaient vraiment frôlé la catastrophe cette fois. Heureusement que la vue d'Yvrise était à ce point supérieure à celle d'un être humain normal sinon… L'ours secoua la tête, effaçant l'image de leur poursuivant de son esprit pour se tourner vers la magicienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit exactement ?

\- Nous sommes dans le Cap Delta, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Grandline est scindée en son centre par Redline. Mais on raconte qu'un jour un morceau de cette dernière s'est décroché et a dérivé. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit bloquée par une barrière de corail. Les années passant elle aurait fini par devenir cette gigantesque falaise coupant une partie de la mer la plus dangereuse au monde. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais même si son origine n'est pas réellement connue le cap, lui, existe bel et bien. Il est dit également que celui qui voudrait le contourner mettrait des jours pour y parvenir.

Le navigateur hocha la tête. Si c'était la vérité alors ce serait une bonne chose puisque ça éviterait à cette horrible créature de les rattraper. Peut-être finirait-elle, d'ailleurs, par se lasser de les poursuivre et déciderait-elle de les laisser en paix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au travers des hublots de la salle de pilotage. Il faisait incroyablement sombre à l'intérieur de cette falaise, tant et si bien qu'il peinait à voir ce qui se dressait autour d'eux. Fort heureusement, le navire était suffisamment petit pour éviter les larges rochers qu'ils apercevaient çà et là.

C'est alors que le sous-marin eut une sorte de soubresaut, suivi d'un second puis d'un troisième. Ils entendirent au loin les moteurs cracher, tandis que Jean Bart tentait de maintenir le cap. Autour d'eux, des dizaines de voyants rouges s'allumaient les uns après les autres, clignotant sinistrement sous les hurlements d'une nouvelle alarme qui ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? demanda Law en arrivant à hauteur du géant.

\- On est en train de s'immobiliser répondit Jean Bart d'une voix grave. Les moteurs nous lâchent.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le son caractéristique des turbines se stoppa. La sirène et les voyants s'éteignirent tandis que le submersible tombait lourdement contre le fond rocheux s'étendant en dessous d'eux.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner bien qu'ils soient incapables de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Capitaine, lança la voix d'Ikkaku dans les ténèbres. Je suis envoyée par Shachi. Le navire est en trop mauvais état. Au vu de notre situation, il n'est pas possible de le réparer. Sans compter que nous ne tarderons plus à manquer d'oxygène.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à stopper les arrivées d'eau ?

\- Pour l'instant oui. Mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça tiendra.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-leur de remonter, ordonna Law. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution.

Les pas de la jeune femme résonnèrent un bref instant avant de disparaître. Penguin soupira. Cette recherche de sphère était un véritable poison. La preuve, ils venaient tout juste de tomber de Charybde en Sylla.


	12. Chapter 12 : Sortir de l'obscurité

**Salut salut, bon je suis très en retard mais voici le chapitre qui aurait du paraître hier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Du coup on se retrouve en fin de semaine ^^**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

A dimanche

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Sortir de l'obscurité**

Marianne avançait le long des couloirs du vaisseau, en silence. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour se déplacer, et ce malgré l'obscurité environnante. Un phénomène que ne parvenait visiblement pas à réaliser son compagnon. En effet, le machiniste se progressait à tâtons dans son dos pestant et jurant chaque fois qu'un obstacle se dressait sur son chemin. Ikkaku était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt pour leur demander de rejoindre l'étage et, plus précisément, la salle de contrôle.

Un profond soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Cette situation devenait véritablement pénible. Cependant, un bruit mit fin à sa réflexion. Au loin résonnait le son caractéristique d'un périscope. Ils étaient presque parvenus à destination. D'un geste du bras, elle poussa la porte, se retrouvant au-devant des larges hublots parsemant la pièce utilisée pour le pilotage. Mais elle se détourna bien vite des cercles de verre. En effet l'extérieur étant aussi sombre que l'intérieur, il n'apparaissait pas nécessaire de s'y intéresser.

\- Et maintenant ? finit-elle par demander alors que Shachi arrivait enfin derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut absolument que l'on parvienne à redémarrer le sous-marin, sans quoi on va juste mourir das cette crevasse. Sers-toi donc de ta magie !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, siffla-t-elle en réponse. D'autant que mon pouvoir est ici à peu près aussi utile que le tien. Votre submersible et bien trop gros pour que je le déplace d'une ombre à l'autre, comme je l'ai fait avec vous. Sans oublier que nous n'avons, de toute façon, plus de carburant.

\- Et ton contrôle de l'air ?

\- Pas meilleur j'en ai peur. Cette crevasse dans laquelle nous sommes est trop étroite. Même en imaginant créer une bulle autour du sous-marin pour le transporter, on ne cesserait de la crever, nous écrasant de nouveau au fond. Et on finirait par repercer notre coque, disparaissant pour de bon cette fois.

Un grognement retentit en réponse avant que le silence ne retombe. Visiblement, Trafalgar Law, pourtant réputé si intelligent, n'avait aucun moyen de tirer son équipage de ce mauvais pas.

Une violence secousse ébranla le navire, envoyant Marianne dans les bras du capitaine. N'y prêtant que peu d'attention, la jeune femme regarda au travers du hublot. Il lui semblait bien avoir aperçu une sorte de longue trainée violacée. Mais le phénomène n'ayant duré tout au plus qu'une fraction de seconde, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Repoussant l'homme qui la retenait, elle s'approcha de la surface de verre, scrutant l'extérieur. Elle observa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se présente à sa vue. C'était étrange.

Derrière elle, elle entendait le périscope tourner et retourner sans cesse. La personne qui le maniait tentait de trouver la cause du choc. En vain, bien évidemment, vu le peu de visibilité qu'ils avaient. Pourtant cela ne faisait aucun doute, quelque chose profitait de leur situation pour les attaquer.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

La voix d'Yvrise résonna quelque part dans la pièce avant que le périscope ne reprenne ses tours. Marianne eut un sourire. Elle oubliait souvent que les yeux étranges de son amie étaient de loin les plus performants lorsqu'un noir d'encre environnait les lieux.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le submersible, bientôt brisé par l'exclamation de surprise de la magicienne aux pupilles de chat. La totalité des membres de l'équipage se tourna vers elle, mais déjà elle prenait la parole.

\- Des méduses, lança-t-elle effarée. Elles sont énormes ! Il y en a toute une bande. En fait, elles nous encerclent complètement !

Marianne se colla un peu plus sur la surface de verre, observant ce qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux. Elle voyait à présent distinctement ces créatures gélatineuses se poussant et écrasant leurs corps mous sur les parois environnantes, ou le métal froid du sous-marin. Leurs longs tentacules s'étiraient en direction de l'équipage de Law, promesses de gros ennuis.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Comme si la situation en elle-même ne suffisait pas. Dire qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une sphère pour atteindre son objectif, c'était rageant.

\- Si ces choses continuent de nous attaquer de la sorte, elles vont nous achever, annonça Law d'une voix grave.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le sous-marin. Il avait raison, ils en avaient tous conscience. Mais le savoir ne les aiderait pas à trouver une solution miracle à leur problème. Marianne s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque, quand elle s'arrêta.

Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle tenait peut-être le moyen de les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, quand on la devança.

\- Ces bestioles vivent en permanence dans un noir total, lança soudainement Law. Par conséquent si on trouve une façon d'éclairer les lieux ça devrait les perturber suffisamment pour nous permettre de fuir.

\- Ça ne règle en aucun cas notre immobilité.

Ce fut la seule phrase de la jeune femme. Sérieusement ! Comment était-il possible qu'il ait pensé à la même chose qu'elle à un instant similaire. Il était véritablement d'un pénible !

Elle secoua cependant la tête. Le moment était mal choisi pour ce genre de gaminerie. D'autant que ces fameuses méduses relançaient leur tentacule dans leur direction. Ce fut, du moins ce qu'Yvrise leur rapporta depuis son poste d'observation. Il n'y avait donc plus de temps à perdre à présent.

Marianne tapa sur le tableau de bord à trois reprises. La seule idée qui lui venait s'était de balancer un bon coup de magie dans le bloc de pilotage du sous-marin. Cela rallumerait instantanément toutes les lumières du submersible. Mais il y aurait deux conséquences à cela. La première c'est que vu l'état des machines, elle doutait que l'éclairage puisse durer plus de quatre ou cinq minutes. Et la seconde c'est qu'une fois que tout serait de nouveau éteint tout le système serait définitivement mort.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Qu'importe ce qui se produirait ensuite, il fallait déjà qu'ils quittent les lieux. De la pointe du pied, elle tapa sur le sol, faisant surgir une partie du serpent géant qui se dissimulait toujours non loin d'elle. Elle posa alors ses mains sur la surface plane de cet étrange tableau de bord avant de relâcher son pouvoir, en compagnie du reptile. Le résultat fut immédiat, dans un grondement sourd toutes les lumières extérieures et intérieures se rallumèrent.

Ils pouvaient désormais tous contempler leurs opposants. Créatures gélatineuses dont le chapeau violacé, légèrement translucide, devait bien mesurer dans les trois mètres de diamètre. Elles tendaient, avec une avidité non dissimulée, dans leur direction des tentacules interminables, très probablement empoisonnés.

La jeune femme approuva son œuvre d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers le capitaine. Cette fois-ci, elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de rejoindre la surface.

\- Trafalgar ! lança-t-elle à son intention. Utilise ton pouvoir pour nous faire sortir de là.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, lui répondit-il dans un froncement de sourcil. D'autant que tu devrais savoir que les fruits du démon sont sans effet au contact de l'eau.

\- Je vais créer des bulles, suffisamment espacée pour que l'on puisse avancer rapidement. Car notre soudaine lumière ne durera pas longtemps. Je compte juste sur toi pour transporter le sous-marin de l'une à l'autre.

La jeune femme toisa le capitaine. Elle s'était attendue à une remarque de sa part. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Bien au contraire, à l'instant où elle utilisait son pouvoir, un fin voile bleuté entoura le navire. Ils se téléportèrent ainsi d'une bulle à la suivante avec une étonnante facilité. C'était à se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt. Malheureusement, leurs opposantes ne semblaient pas décidées à les laisser partir.

En effet, remises de la soudaine luminosité, le groupe de méduses s'élança à leur poursuite. Shachi émit une sorte de cri plaintif. Il fallait dire que de sa vie il n'avait jamais vu un pareil rassemblement. Il en venait à se demander comment elles pouvaient toutes tenir dans un espace aussi étroit. Ce même espace qui était, à l'heure actuelle, leur principal problème.

En effet, l'amas gélatineux que formaient leurs adversaires obligea Marianne à changer de trajectoire à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement, sa marge de manœuvre était restreinte. Un mauvais calcul et la bulle se percerait sur un morceau de roche. La chute qui suivrait alors risquait fort d'être fatale au submersible et, par extension, à la totalité des personnes qu'il transportait.

\- Arrêtez-vous !

Le cri d'Yvrise stoppa nette leur progression. D'un même mouvement, Marianne et le capitaine regardèrent la jeune femme, les yeux toujours collés au périscope. D'un geste de la main, celle-ci leur indiqua le hublot central. Ils retinrent à grande peine une exclamation de stupeur, tant le phénomène leur paraissait improbable.

Face à eux se tenait littéralement un mur de méduses. Ces dernières s'étaient toutes rassemblées pour leur barrer le passage. Combien étaient-elles ? C'était bien difficile à dire. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin. En effet, il leur était bien impossible de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'environnement s'étendant derrière ces créatures. Il ne pouvait dont pas espérer poursuivre leur route.

Law serra les dents. Au vu de la situation, l'unique option qui leur restait était de faire demi-tour. Mais même là, leur fuite paraissait compromise. Sans oublier que le gardien les attendait peut-être à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissé.

\- Jean Bart, lança Law en direction du géant. Est-ce qu'il nous est possible d'utiliser les torpilles ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous en avons encore une.

\- C'est exact capitaine, répondit l'interpellé. Malheureusement, vu notre contexte je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en servir.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la magicienne aux yeux jaunes qui haussa les épaules. Il pouvait utiliser son missile s'il le voulait, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que la lancer conduirait immanquablement à leur retour dans l'obscurité. Ceci étant, quand elle voyait leur situation, elle se disait que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Elle regarda donc l'ours polaire s'agiter un instant pour finalement rejoindre le poste qui avait été le sien plus tôt dans la journée. Il arma ainsi la torpille et la tira sur le mur de méduses.

Ces dernières reçurent le projectile de plein fouet, à tel point que la magicienne put apercevoir des morceaux gélatineux tomber en direction du fond. La jeune femme et son amie furent probablement les seules, du fait de l'obscurité revenue, à voir ce qui se produisit ensuite. En effet, les survivantes se jetèrent contre leurs camarades mortes ou blessées, dans le seul but de les dévorer. Cet immonde spectacle était plutôt à l'avantage des pirates, qu'elles avaient soudainement complètement oubliés.

Marianne fit apparaître une nouvelle bulle dans laquelle Law transporta le navire. Ils évoluèrent ainsi encore un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que la large fissure, semblable à celle qui les avait vus passer plusieurs heures auparavant, ne se dresse devant eux. Les deux compagnons purent alors provoquer la remontée du submersible à l'air libre. Les membres de l'équipage ouvrirent grandes les portes du sous-marin, laissant par ce geste entrer un peu d'oxygène neuf.

Mais le moment n'était pas à la fête pour autant. En effet, le pouvoir de la magicienne ne lui permettrait maintenir leur embarcation à la surface beaucoup plus longtemps. Il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent rapidement un endroit où accoster.

À peine fit-elle remarquer cela aux hommes de Law qu'une violente secousse ébranla le bateau. Law s'approcha du hublot pour regarder au travers, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe. Il fut cependant surpris de ce qu'il vit. Dissimulant son visage pour se protéger du soleil qui se reflétait sur la mer, il se rendit compte que son navire venait de s'échouer sur l'océan lui-même. Il avait beau observer ce qui l'entourait, aucune trace d'une quelconque île n'était visible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Penguin en regardant à son tour le phénomène. Comment peut-on être arrêté comme ça au milieu de nulle part ?

\- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, lui répondit Law en remontant le couloir le menant à l'extérieur. On est actuellement très probablement en face de l'une des nombreuses bizarreries qui peuplent Grandline. Mais, pour l'heure, cela va au moins nous permettre de réparer notre bateau.

Les différents membres de l'équipage hochèrent la tête tandis qu'un petit groupe descendait prudemment du pont. Simultanément, Marianne et Yvrise bondirent à leur tour dans l'océan. Enfin, c'est du moins l'impression qu'elles eurent. Car alors que leurs chaussures allaient toucher l'eau, la mer se déforma pour laisser la place à une plage de sable blanc, au bout de laquelle s'étendait une jungle luxuriante parsemée de ruines.

Les pirates arrivèrent à leur tour, témoins du même phénomène que les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'était donc possible de voir la véritable apparence de ce lieu qu'après l'avoir foulé du pied. Un hurlement les tira de leur réflexion. Le cri, lugubre, augmenta en intensité jusqu'à se terminer par une note aussi aiguë qu'insoutenable. Law eut un froncement de sourcils. Ils allaient devoir rester sur leur garde, car d'étranges créatures semblaient peupler l'imposante masse végétale qui se dressait devant eux.


	13. Chapter 13 : Le temple de la jungle

**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'absence de chapitre il y a quinze jours mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et ensuite, je m'excuse aussi de mon retard pour celui de la semaine dernière que voici. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt**

Parce que l'on écrit, même une fanfiction, dans le but d'être lu n'hésitez pas à partager si ça vous plait :)

On se revoit en fin de semaine

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le temple de la jungle**

Assise à même le sol contre le métal froid du sous-marin, Yvrise attendait que le capitaine donne ses instructions. Il fallait dire que leur situation n'était pas très reluisante. Le submersible n'était guère plus qu'un amas de ferraille troué, sans oublier que leur carburant avait disparu dans les flots. Ils n'auraient donc pas le choix et devraient se rendre dans cette jungle hostile pour trouver des matériaux pouvant leur permettre de restaurer leur navire. Fort heureusement, l'équipage du Heart possédait un grand nombre de pirates compétents. Ils parviendraient sûrement à s'en sortir.

La jeune femme eut un soupir. Toute cette quête pour retrouver son pouvoir leur avait créé beaucoup de problèmes. Elle avait hâte que cela se termine enfin.

Un bruit à son côté la fit tourner la tête. Shachi venait en effet d'arriver à sa hauteur, laissant lourdement tomber différents morceaux de métal. Elle le regarda faire, sans un mot. Il avait dû récupérer tout cela dans la salle des machines. Finalement, ils étaient plus riches en matériel qu'elle ne le pensait.

Après un long moment, le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, attendant son capitaine à son tour. Yvrise resta un instant silencieuse, la mine sombre. C'était bien la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec les pirates du Heart qu'elle perdait cet air enfantin qui était le sien.

\- Shachi, lâcha-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaitais te parler.

\- Et de quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé sur la base G-3 alors que nous étions tous les deux.

Le machiniste hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cela ? Lui qui, à cette époque, n'avait aucune connaissance de ce que l'on appelait la magie. Et il devait bien avouer que le regard étrange de la femme aux yeux de chat, aujourd'hui son amie, avait eu quelque chose d'assez terrifiant.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait et malgré la curiosité qui avait été la sienne sur ce phénomène, il n'en avait jamais parlé aux membres de l'équipage. Pas même au capitaine d'ailleurs, ce qui en soit relevait du miracle. Il fallait dire que les menaces qu'il avait reçues de l'autre magicienne ce fameux jour y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

\- J'ai une capacité un peu particulière, annonça-t-elle lentement. Marianne m'a raconté que cela me venait de ma famille et qu'il faisait partie des rares choses n'ayant pas disparu avec la scission de mon pouvoir. Cependant, je dois bien dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il se volatilise lui aussi, car il n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Parfois lorsque je touche quelqu'un j'entraperçois un morceau de sa vie. C'est systématiquement un moment tragique et, le plus souvent, un instant de son passé. Mais surtout, et c'est de ça dont je voulais discuter avec toi, ce que je vois aura toujours un impact fort dans le futur de la personne.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce que son interlocutrice lui disait. En revanche, il avait saisi une chose. Cette fille connaissait une partie de son vécu. Pour lui, c'était un coup dur.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Penguin, Bepo ou à son capitaine qu'il avait pourtant voilà plus de dix ans. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, il leur avait toujours caché cette vérité qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Shachi prit une profonde inspiration, retrouvant un semblant de calme. Le contact qu'il avait eu avec Yvrise ce fameux jour n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle n'avait donc pas dû apercevoir grand-chose. Et puis… il devait bien admettre que cette histoire de futur l'intriguait. Il avait abandonné son ancienne vie depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, il ne comprenait pas bien comment cela pourrait bien avoir un impact sur le reste de son chemin.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as vu exactement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ceux qui t'ont volé ce qui t'appartenait par le passé… vous vous recroiserez alors que…

\- Si vous êtes prêt, on peut y aller !

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête, faisant ainsi face à leur capitaine. Le pirate eut un soupir. Ils allaient devoir interrompre leur conversation pour le moment. Mais il comptait tout de même bien avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. D'un geste lent, il se redressa, attendant que Marianne, Penguin et Bepo n'arrivent à leur hauteur pour prendre la direction de cette jungle.

Shachi observa autour de lui, aux aguets. Tout ce qu'il apercevait c'était des ruines d'un blanc beaucoup étonnamment brillant, recouvert d'une végétation incroyablement abondante. Tout autour de lui des visages pâles, restes d'une civilisation aujourd'hui éteinte, le regardait de leurs yeux vides. C'était un peu comme si toute la vie ayant animé cette île avait été happée par une nature beaucoup trop vive. Pas besoin de vous annoncer que tout ceci l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Cependant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre ses compagnons au plus près. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient immenses, si bien que le ciel lui-même avait disparu depuis longtemps à leur vue. Ils durent à plusieurs reprises enjamber lianes et racines imposantes pour se frayer un chemin en ce lieu. Mais malgré cela, les pirates ne ressentirent aucune présence hostile. Un élément qui dénotait avec le cri lugubre qu'ils avaient perçu un peu plus tôt. Ceci étant dit maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention Shachi s'apercevait qu'il n'entendait absolument rien. Aucun oiseau ne chantait dans la végétation environnante. Les insectes et les rongeurs étaient également inexistants. Laissant planer sur cette île un silence pesant.

Law fit soudainement signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Il venait en effet d'arriver au pied d'un étrange bâtiment. D'un aspect aussi immaculé que les autres ruines qu'ils avaient croisées lors de leur progression, ils faisaient face à d'anciennes voutes sculptées qui semblaient pouvoir s'effondrer à chaque instant. Çà et là, des restes de corps de pierre jonchaient le sol. Un temple avait jadis dû se tenir ici, mais un conflit avait visiblement mis un terme à son existence.

\- Cette île me parait totalement inhabitée, annonça Law après un instant en retournant un peu de terre de la pointe du pied. C'est finalement une bonne chose pour nous.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Penguin en se tournant vers son capitaine.

La première c'est que cela semble limiter notre possible rencontre avec d'autres pirates ou la Marine. Ce qui, au vu de notre état actuel, sera particulièrement appréciable. Deuxièmement, nous avons appris, par le gouvernement lui-même, que la dernière sphère se trouve sur une île considérée comme disparue. Un endroit aussi étrange que celui-ci pourra donc sans doute nous mener vers ce que nous cherchons.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de s'avancer en direction d'une volée de marches bancales, les conduisant plus en avant dans cet ancien temple. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans les vestiges d'une vaste salle qui ne comportait plus que trois de ses quatre murs. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment le toit parvenait à se maintenir au-dessus d'eux.

Shachi regarda autour de lui. Ici aussi, de nombreuses statues étaient rassemblées. Certaines étaient dépourvues de visages, tandis que d'autres avaient perdu un bras, tout le buste, voire la quasi-totalité du corps. En fait, une seule d'entre elles était encore miraculeusement intacte. Plus grande que les pirates, elle devait représenter une sorte de déesse vêtue d'une toge et dont les longs cheveux, maintenus par un diadème, lui descendaient jusqu'aux pieds. Elle se tenait devant eux la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et les mains écartées, offrant un objet invisible au ciel lui-même.

C'est alors que le machiniste s'aperçut qu'une sorte de petite stèle, recouverte de symboles étranges se trouvait au bas du vêtement qu'elle portait. Il s'approcha de celle-ci. À l'inverse de ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé, l'écriture qu'il contemplait été bien différente de celle des Ponéglyphes, ces textes anciens relatant la vraie histoire du monde. Néanmoins, il se disait que cela pourrait peut-être leur être utile dans leur recherche.

\- Cap'taine, lança-t-il alors. Tu as vu ça ?

Law vint rapidement se placer à son côté, arrachant le lierre et balayant la poussière qui dissimulait la pierre d'un blanc nacré. Il regarda les runes un bref instant avant de se redresser dans un soupir.

\- Je ne connais pas ce langage, annonça-t-il après un moment. Je ne peux donc pas lire ce qui est écrit.

\- Je pense que je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, répondit Yvrise avec ce sourire angélique qui lui était si familier. Ces symboles ressemblent à ceux que l'on trouve dans les vieux livres parlant de nos pouvoirs. Par conséquent, je devrais pouvoir en comprendre l'essentiel. Le mieux c'est que l'on recopie ce qui est noté et que l'on continue de chercher des éléments pouvant nous aider à remettre le sous-marin en état.

\- Et avec quoi comptes-tu écrire ? demanda le capitaine avec un haussement de sourcil. Des racines et une feuille de lierre ?

\- Toujours aussi cynique, répondit Marianne en s'avançant vers lui. Je t'ai dit l'autre fois que toutes les ombres sont liées, il suffit de prendre ce qui se trouve sur ton navire.

Elle le dépassa sans un regard, tapant à deux reprises sur la surface sombre d'un arbre. Il y eut un sifflement sinistre et une masse écailleuse lui donna une large feuille et une plume à la forme étrange. Shachi, Penguin et Bepo eurent un frisson. Le simple fait de savoir qu'un serpent géant se tenait tapi non loin d'eux leur avait toujours déplu. Ceci étant dit ils comprenaient maintenant comment ces deux femmes étaient parvenues à amener autant de leurs affaires sur le submersible. Elles qui n'avaient pas même un sac à dos lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrées.

Yvrise recopia rapidement les écrits de la stèle avant que le groupe ne reprenne sa route, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans cette jungle lugubre et silencieuse. Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine de Shachi, et le reptile accompagnant Marianne n'en était pas la cause cette fois-ci. En effet, depuis leur arrivée ils n'avaient croisé aucun animal. Pire encore, il avait depuis un petit moment maintenant l'impression d'être observé. Finalement, la seule satisfaction qu'il put trouver fut de se dire que Penguin et Bepo n'en menaient pas plus large que lui dans cette situation.

Un craquement sinistre retentit dans le silence de cette jungle. Le machiniste baissa les yeux, contemplant l'imposante branche sur laquelle il venait de marcher. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir avant ? Il releva la tête faisant face aux regards exaspérés de ses compagnons. Il leva un sourcil, ce n'était pourtant pas si grave.

Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour s'excuser, mais un sifflement aussi strident que répété bloqua ses paroles dans sa gorge. Il fut rapidement suivi de frottements sinistres. Tout cela n'avait rien de naturel et, surtout, ne présageait rien de bon. Law dû se dire la même chose, car il se tourna vers les membres de son équipage, la mine sombre.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne auprès du sous-marin, ordonna-t-il. Ce qui se cache ici n'est pas amical, c'est certain. Et bloqués dans cette végétation nous sommes clairement désavantagés.

Sans un mot de plus ils s'élancèrent entre les arbres. Leur course fut ponctuée par ce son étrange et toujours aussi strident, résonnant à leur suite avec de plus en plus d'insistance. À tel point qu'ils avaient l'impression de se tenir au milieu d'une conversation dont ils ne pouvaient saisir toutes les subtilités. En effet, cela faisait un moment que ces sifflements provenaient de différents côtés, donnant véritablement la sensation que plusieurs choses se répondaient.

Heureusement, ils quittèrent bien vite cette forêt, se retrouvant sur une sorte de monticule recouvert d'une herbe grasse. Ils étaient encore bien loin de leur navire, qu'ils apercevaient en contrebas, échoué sur sa plage de sable blanc. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression de monter très haut et, pourtant, ils dominaient à présent la totalité de l'île.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla soudainement Penguin les faisant sursauter. Regardez là-bas !

Ils suivirent le doigt pointé en direction de leurs amis rassemblés autour du submersible. Mais ils comprirent bien vite que ce n'était pas eux que le jeune homme désignait. Il indiquait plutôt l'imposante masse sombre qui avançait silencieusement dans l'eau non loin du sous-marin. Shachi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait bien peur de connaitre l'origine du phénomène.

\- Oh non, s'exclama-t-il en même temps que Bepo. Ne me dites pas que c'est…

\- Elle nous a trouvé, coupa Marianne la mine sinistre. Et je crains qu'elle ne nous suive tant que la sphère sera en notre possession. Ceci étant, nous avons malheureusement un problème bien plus urgent à régler.

Les pirates se retournèrent, se retrouvant nez à nez avec ce que leur amie regardait déjà. Face à eux se tenaient des créatures étranges. Si au premier abord ils semblaient humains, on s'apercevait vite que certains éléments n'étaient pas normaux. C'est ainsi que leur chevelure avait délaissé la kératine pour des amas de feuilles divers. Sans oublier que certains de leurs membres s'apparentaient plus à des branches qu'à des bras ou des jambes. Mais bien plus que leur apparence, le plus problématique restait leurs armes aux formes courbes dont la lame se constituait d'une sorte de liquide très probablement toxique.

Law serra les dents, tendant une main devant lui. D'un côté, une partie de son équipage serait bientôt aux prises avec le gardien qui avait bien failli les tuer sur Nishi. Et de l'autre, ils étaient confrontés à des guerriers dont les mines patibulaires s'ornaient de tatouages tribaux. Une fois encore, ils étaient bloqués dans une inextricable situation.


End file.
